Lily and James, welcome home
by Gianna23
Summary: Lily and James Potter awake in Godric's Hollow, 14 years after being brutally murdered by Voldemort. Now his parents are back, can they help Harry through his 5th year at Hogwarts? What will change if they stand with him in his fight against the dark lord? How will everyone react to their return?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Awake

Her eyes opened slowly. Under her the wooden floor that she had loved so much when they first went to look at houses together. Where were they? Where was her husband, where was her child? Where was Voldemort? What had happened? She tried her best to remember. Slowly it came back to her. A green light she had seen from the ground floor. James dead on the floor. The door barricaded, Harry behind her in his crip. Voldemorts unforgiving eyes, not listening to her begging. Did he kill her? Did he shove her aside? She remembered now. She remembered how he had told her to step aside.

Did she subside? No, no, she wouldn't have. She wouldn't have given Harry over to him. She would have died protecting him, it is what she had sworn herself to do, ever since she first saw his face and his eyes, her eyes in James' face. But she was alive. So that must mean.. She got up and stumbled over to the little crip. She barely noticed the destruction around her. Her baby, her little angel, he had to be there. If she was alive, so was he. She had lost James, she knew that. She would have to deal with that later, first Harry, then the grieve. The grieve that would consume her, but against which she would have to fight, for her baby. Finally, it felt like ages, every step heavy, she reached the crip. It was empty...

James stirred. His head hurt. He wanted to open his eyes, but the last thing he remembered was a blinding green light. He did not want to see it again. He did not want to see the truth. That Peter had betrayed them. That he hadn't managed to keep Voldemort away from them. His wife. His child. His eyes flew open and tears streamed down his cheeks. Voldemort had cast Avada Kedavra over him. He then must have stepped over his body, walked up the stairs.. walked up the stairs and..and... But maybe Lily had managed to apparate? Maybe she and Harry had managed to escape? Hope rose in his chest, refusing to give in to his pessimistic thoughts, refusing to accept that they might have possibly fallen victim to the same green light he had. Taking in the surrounding around him, he realized with a start that he was still in their home in Godric's Hollow. How could that be? Was heaven like this? Did one just die and then wake up in the same space as they had died in? Would he now forever be caught in here? Could he leave? He gasped. Was it possible...? Was he a ghost?!

James shook his head. He never would have chosen to come back as a ghost. So this must be heaven. He wondered if Harry and Lily were in this heaven with him. If they would now forever be confined to this house he and his wife chose together. If Harry would grow up here. Or if they survived and he was alone here. He didn't mind that. If they survived, if they had been able to escape while he went into Voldemort's way, then isolation was a price he was willing to pay. But now it was time to go upstairs. Go upstairs and see if they were with him or if he had saved them. Shaking slightly, he got up and made his way to the small bedroom his son had always slept in...

James saw that the door was open. Voldemort must have opened it, he knew that Lily had been busy barricading it when he told her to run. He took a deep breath and then walked right through the door frame. Praying that they weren't in there. But there she stood. Beautiful as ever, slightly shaking, bowed over the crip. "Lily..", he whispered, his voice shaking. She turned around. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. When she saw him, she walked towards him. Unsteady, unsure. He set a few steps in her direction, always working with her, like it should be, like it had always been. When they met in the middle of the room, he took her in his arms. Hugging her, taking in her smell, not letting go. She cried. Cried in his chest while he took in his surrounding. Everything was destroyed, he didn't know how he had missed it before. Other things had appeared more important.

"He isn't here, James. He is gone. He is gone.", sniffled words he had to listen closely to to understand. Sniffled words he could barely believe.

"Hush now Lily. Don't cry. If he is gone, that must mean he survived, right? I mean.. We died, and we are here, right?" His hope was as much for her as for him. She broke away from him and met his eyes with hers.

"What do you mean "We died"? You don't know if we did. After all we are still here. Why would we be at home if we were dead?"

"I was hit with Avada Kedavra, Lils. I remember. I remember him and the light. And you are with me, so you must have been hit too."

Lily sunk her head in defeat. James was right. They had to be dead. He hugged her again, crying now aswell.

"We should see if we can leave. See if we can find out anything...", he eventually said.

Lily nodded. Slowly they made their way downstairs, out off the destroyed building they called their home. Away from the empty crip. Towards information, information that would hopefully tell them Harry was alive and well, down on earth. Blissfully unaware of his parents' demise, in the safe care of his godfather.

Once they had left on the street, they turned around to see a stonen shield rise from the earth. They quietly read the words written on it. Words telling a tale about them dying, and their son, their beloved Harry, being the first to survive the killing curse. Suddenly, everything around them seemed so much more beautiful.

So, first chapter done. Let me know what you think, and review please!


	2. Chapter 2-We are alive

Chapter 2- We are alive

"So Harry survived, he really did." Lily smiled at him. Her eyes smiled with her, and this sight and the realization that his son had survived made him so happy that he kissed her right in front of the ruins of their old home. They were lost in their happiness for what felt like hours. Most certainly however it were only a few minutes before Lily let go of him and looked at him with a suddenly startled expression.

"James..", she whispered, looking around her as if she was about to reveal a secret only he must know. "If Harry survived the killing curse, couldn't it be that we did aswell? It would explain why everything looks the same.. Well, aside from the destruction of course.."

He smiled warmly at her. She was right. It would explain that. It would not explain, however, why it was a warm summer day instead of the day after Halloween. Voldemort had come on halloween, like a nightmare come true. But it was summer. Had they been in a coma like state for that long? If so, why had people noticed Harry was still alive, but not he and Lily? Did they not check their vital signs before taking Harry out of the ruins and writing this sign? Did they just leave Lily and him lying there, cold on the floor, uncaring about their bodies? He scoffed. That was highly unlikely. They were popular, they had friends, people that loved and cared about them.

He turned around and told Lily this.

"But what if we reawakened from the dead? I mean, no one ever thought surviving the killing curse was possible, and yet Harry did. So..."

James couldn't bear to break her hope. However unrealistic it was, he could not help but slowly feel the same hope she did. He took her hand in his and started walking inside again. It was like she knew what he was about to do, because she didn't question it, she just followed. They stood still infront of the fire place. She lit it on fire again, for it had died in the time they had been dead. Dead...or asleep. He grabbed the little bowl next to it, threw in a handfull of the white powder, and called out: "Dumbledore's office." Then they both stepped in. When they came out, they were welcomed with a wanded hand.

"Who are you?!"

Dumbledore's voice seemed to fill every corner of the room, angry, cold, ready to strike. James moved infront of Lily, both shocked at how angry their former headmaster seemed to be at seeing them again. James had remembered to take his and Lily's wands with him before they had left outside and discovered the truth about Harry, something he had forgotten to do when he heard the gate open and Voldemort walked in. He took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Dumbledore, even though he knew he had no chance against the old man. Rather die fighting than survive giving up, that had always been his mindset.

"Albus..", he said. "You know us."

Dumbledore looked at him with disgust written all over his old features. His blue eyes checked over James as they had so often before, and James felt exposed to them. As a teenager, he had never really minded, always seeing Dumbledore as a forgiving and calm old man. But now, with Dumbledore's wand held against him, this piercing look was threatening.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Taking Lily and James Potter's form is an idea too stupid even for the most untalented death eaters. Everyone knows they died. Is this a test to see if I still function mentally? Does Voldemort doubt my skills?"

So they were dead. Or had been? This whole thing got more and more confusing the longer it went on. "Uhm.. Albus.." Lily cleared her throat, shaking the shock her former headmaster's anger had caused her off her.

"I am sure no one would dare doubt your skills. But no one took our forms. I am Lily Potter. And this is James Potter."

She pointed at James, who still didn't lower his wand.

"We can prove ourselves.", she tried further, not giving up. She nodded towards James, who lowered his wand and concentrated. Seconds later, a stag was standing in his place.

"You can take someone's form, but not someone's animagus' ability. You know that Albus." James transformed back and saw how Dumbledore finally lowered his wand. They both looked at Lily.

"So James is back..", Dumbledore whispered. "And you? Are you really Lily? You haven't proven yourself yet. Not that I want to accuse you," he looked at James with an apologizing yet assured face, "of not recognizing your wife, but seeing as circumstances are most.. curious.. I would say it is in order to ask her to verify herself as well. What was the last thing I said to you?"

Lily's green eyes twinkled at this, determination written all over her face.

""I know it is difficult for James, but he can't leave the house. It is too dangerous. I will bring the cloak back soon, let him know." That is what you said when I brought you to the door."

Dumbledore now had tears in his eyes.

"It is really you." And with that, he sat down behind his desk, his head resting on his hands, barely able to conceal his wonder.

"Yes, yes it is us. So we are dead or not? Honestly, I don't follow anymore." James started to lose his patience. He wanted to know what had happened. Dumbledore looked up at them again.

"Take a seat", he instructed. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

So, Dumbledore found out they are alive! What do you think they will do next? Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3-Informations

Chapter 3- Informations

"You have indeed died, James. So did Lily. Voldemort came to your house on Halloween, 1981. He murdered you and Lily, but Harry-"

"Harry survived," Lily interrupted. "We know. We saw the sign"

"Ah yes, the sign. A most remarkable little show of the gratitude the wizarding community feels towards you.", Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and James looked proudly over to Lily, who was waiting eagerly to find out why exactly the wizarding community owed them any gratitude.

Dumbledore sighed and continued. "So, Harry survived. He survived, and the killing curse Voldemort had tried to cast over him cast back. Back to Voldemort. Voldemort was but a shadow of himself. He ran away. Harry was rescued from the house, Sirius was arrested for his betrayal-"

"What?!", James had jumped up upon hearing about Sirius being arrested. "Sirius is innocent. It was Peter. Sirius has to be set free!"

"He has since escaped Azkaban and convinced me and other members of the Order of his innocence. Pettigrew is still in hiding.", Dumbledore held up a calming hand.

"The ministry doesn't believe in his innocence however. No one knew of your animagus abilities, and everything seemed to be pointing towards Sirius. When you died, Sirius cornered Pettigrew, who blew up the whole street they were standing in. Cut off his own finger, transformed into a rat and fled. Leaving Sirius behind, driven to madness out of his utter shock over his friend's betrayal, laughing when the aurors came to arrest him. This, together with me testifying that he had been your secret keeper, was enough to convince the ministry of his guilt. And now, with Pettigrew in hiding, and the ministry more doubtful towards the Order as they have ever been before, it is highly unlikely that they will accept Sirius' innocence anytime soon. He is currently living in his old homeplace, which also serves as headquarters for the Order."

James and Lily looked at him in shared confusion.

"But if Voldemort was defeated, why is the Order still needed? And we can go to the ministry and tell them about the confusion. Sirius must be cleared."

"Ah, my dear James. Forgive an old man like me for getting ahead of the facts. Yes, Voldemort was defeated. But he came back last summer, in a battle against your son. A battle which, I must proudly add, Harry mastered with an astounding strength for his age. He managed to escape Voldemort's clutch once again, this time protected by his own wand, which shares the same core as Voldemort's. The wands connected in an extremely rare-"

"We know what happens when two wands with the same core meet, Albus", Lily interrupted once more. "But Harry is one year old. Why on earth does he have a wand?"

James laughed. Lily was so smart, but sometimes she just didn't want to see the truth right in front of her.

"Sweetheart. Harry must have grown. Doesn't that seem more likely than him fighting off Voldemort as a baby, with his own wand?" He smiled at her, giving her a sign that he did not think she was stupid, that he understood that is must be difficult to accept how much they seemed to have missed. Lily blushed and nodded.

"Indeed, Harry has grown. He was 14 when Voldemort attacked him and came back again. He turned 15 last month."

Lily and James stared at eachother. 15... So they had missed 14 years in their son's life. 14 years...

"So Harry is 15 now. Sirius is in hiding. And we died. But why are we here then?", James asked. "Are we ghosts?"

"No, my dear James. You indeed seem to have come back from the dead. I don't know how this is possible. All I know is that you did, and that now we must think about what is the next step to take."

"Isn't that obvious?", Lily asked, incredoulesness written all over her. "We must go to the ministry and tell them Sirius is innocent. Then we have to get to Sirius, because Harry is with him, as we ordered in our will, and introduce ourselves to our son."

James nodded. He agreed with Lily. He wanted nothing more than see Harry, but it was best to clear Sirius first. But Dumbledore shook his head.

"The ministry is currently not on good terms with anyone from the Order. They don't believe that Voldemort has indeed returned. Voldemort is currently holding himself in the background, fully aware of his advantage. We managed to convince some people of the truth, but the minister refuses to open his eyes. You showing up at the ministry would not be good right now. I think it is best to go to the Order first and tell Sirius and Remus of you being back. Then we can inform the rest of the Order and then move on to planning further steps."

"Wouldn't us being back just be another proof that you aren't lying? After all, we can prove ourselves, no?"

"There also is undeniable evidence of Voldemort's return, and yet, the minister is not believing it. No, I am sorry, but the ministry is not the right place to go." Dumbledore said this with a finality in his voice that silenced all further protest. Lily looked over to James, who had tried to convince Dumbledore.

"But what about Harry? You said tell Sirius and Remus. Is Harry not with them?"

Dumbledore looked down on his hands now.

"Lily, James. You must understand. Sirius was in prison, and even when he was out, he had no freedom. Remus would never have been given the right to raise Harry alone, in regards to his.. condition. Harry is famous, so he could not grow up in just some random wizard family, where he would have possibly been seen as some sort of trophy, so I had no choice but.." He grew silent, still avoiding the Potter's eyes.

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Who did you send him to, Albus?"

We all know who Dumbledore sent Harry to! But how will Lily react? And who will they meet next chapter? Review please! And thanks for all the follows and favorites. This is my first fanfic, and I am really positively surprised. I appreciate you all!

Tyler'sPrincess Thanks for your review :) They will surely help Harry with the drama to come!


	4. Chapter 4-Marauders reunited

Chapter 4- Marauders reunited

"YOU SENT HARRY TO MY SISTER?!"

Lily jumped up. James didn't even bother holding her back. She was right. How dared he. How dared Dumbledore send their son to live with those people. Lily was shaking next to him, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"You sent him to my magic hating sister, just so he wouldn't be spoiled? Is that it?"

"Of course not, Lily. Please, let me explain. Sit down".

But Lily didn't. She nodded at him, however, giving her quiet approval for him to continue his reasoning.

Dumbledore seemed to be satisfied by this, and continued. "When you died, you died standing infront of Harry. You died protecting him. I believe that this must have been the reason why Harry survived. Your love functioned as a shield over him. And it still does. As long as Harry lived with someone of his own blood, your blood, I was able to cast a protective spell over him and the house. As long as Harry can call the Dursley's place his home, he is protected even outside of Hogwarts, until he comes of age. There is a lot about Harry that I still need to tell you, a lot that will be shocking, and some things that he might prefer to tell you himself. But I sent him to live with your sister for his own safety."

"What about his safety concerning them, Albus?", James asked calmly. "Did they raise him like their own? Did they change their ways?"

"I don't know. You must ask him that."

Lily and James knew that he didn't tell them the entire truth. But they agreed silently. They would ask Harry. Hopefully their son would trust them enough to be honest with them. Hopefully Petunia had accepted magic, and treated their son rightly. How wrong these hopes were...

-Grimmauld Place No 12-

"We are there. Read this."

Dumbledore handed them a piece of paper, with Sirius' adress written on it. On their way to his best friend's former children's home, Dumbledore had updated James and Lily about the fidelius charm that had been cast over it. They read the adress and the house rose up between the muggle houses, as big, threatening and dark as it had always been. Dumbledore entered first, and they followed.

"Sirius! Sirius, it is me, Albus. I have brought someone. Come down with Remus, and don't raise your wands against the visitors. I have already verified them."

James barely could keep his excitement when he heard steps and muffled talking from upstairs.

His best friends. They were about to be back together. Lily nearly crushed the bones in his hand, for she was excited as well. She had missed them just as much as he had, even though they had only just found out how long they had been apart. And then they were there. Sirius, worn down from his time in Azkaban and his isolation, face sunken in, but still well dressed and looking like someone that finally was able to take care of himself again. Looking like someone recovering slowly, but steadily, from a long lasting ordeal. Remus, in shabby clothes, grey streaks decorating his sandy hair, looking older than he was, older than 36, worn down from the years without his friends, yet also seeming like he was about to heal, thanks to Sirius back by his side. Both their faces displayed an equal amount of shock at the sight of their friends, who they had believed, who they had accepted to be dead.

"No,", croaked Sirius. "Albus, it can't be them. Why did you take deatheaters in here?"

"Calling me a deatheater, Padfoot? That's mighty uncalled for, mate!"

James acted offended, although of course he understood Sirius' attitude. After all it was not am everyday event for friends thought dead to return after so many years. He sighed, and turned into a stag once again. Remus face fell, and in his eyes appeared an expression of hope. Sirius looked at the stag, the shock now mixed with an expression of utter happiness.

Lily took a deep breath.

"I sent you a letter, Sirius. Telling you about Harry enjoying his broom. The first broom he ever had, that you gave to him. And you Remus. The last thing we did together was play exploding snap."

The two men now seemed to accept the truth, the beautiful truth, that Lily and James were back. James transformed back, and the four fell into eachother's arms, sinking to the floor, tears flowing like rivers, and words that were left unsaid, because nothing could describe the happiness they felt at being reunited, reunited after no one would have ever believed it possible.

"We must let the rest of the Order know. We must tell Harry! Let me get him, Albus. I am sure he will be happy to-"

"Hold it right there, Sirius. I know you must be excited, and rightfully so. But don't you think it would be better to plan how to best tell Harry? It was a shock for Remus and you, so how much of a shock will it be to Harry, who doesn't remember his parents at all? Also, there is an Order meeting later today. I will introduce Lily and James to them then, and then, once the news has settled, we can get Harry. We can't take any overenthusiastic steps."

Sirius glared at the old man, and Remus and James had difficulty accepting his answer aswell. Only Lily nodded approvingly.

"I don't like waiting to see Harry any more than the three of you.", she said. "But Albus is right. We need to make sure we don't overwhelm him. We need to learn more about him first, and not just jump into his life like this. We need to be prepared."

Her boys nodded at this, accepting that sometimes, patience was the best meassure.

Thanks again for all the follows and favourites! Again, please review x

gleefanforever09 Thanks! I am so glad you like it!


	5. Chapter 5-The Order meets the Potters

Chapter 5- The Order meets the Potters

It was 6 pm when the members of the new Order came in. Lily and James waited upstairs in Sirius' room, as they had been instructed to do. Dumbledore first wanted to tell the Order the news before allowing them to meet the rest. So they waited. Nervous and at the same time happy to see who was believing in their son's story, and fighting on his side.

-Downstairs-

"My dear fighters in the stride against Voldemort!", Dumbledore exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring Mrs Weasleys gasp at the name and the murmurs. „I have news for you, news that finally bring some joy to the currently so joyless days."

He looked at each and everyone of them, his eyes twinkling. The excitement was almost visible in the room. „It has happened, however much this surprises us all, that James and Lily Potter have returned from the dead."

"Nonsense.", Alastor Moody was the first to speak. The others agreed with the auror, shaking their heads and whispering to eachother.

"He lost his mind", was heard from Molly and Bill.

"They were dead, I was at the funeral", Kingsley said to Tonks, who stared at Dumbledore as if he had indeed gone mad.

"I know this might seem unbelievable.", the old headmaster continued, not bothered in the slightest by the Order doubting his mental state. "But Sirius, Remus and I can all confirm it is indeed them. James has turned into his animagus form infront of us, something an impersonator wouldn't be able to do. Lily has been able to give us information only she could have known."

Remus stood up at this. "I was just as shocked as you were. But you have to at least trust Sirius and I to be able to recognize our own best friends."

Moody spoke again, taking on the role of representative of the Order.

"Albus. As much as I would like to believe them to be back. How is that possible?"

„I don't know, Alastor. It might have to do with what happened between Harry and Voldemort, back on the cementary. We have all seen that things we never believed possible can happen. Just look at Harry surviving the killing curse."

"Can we meet them?" Bill Weasley asked. He looked at his parents, who understood that their oldest son believed what Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, seeing them would make this whole thing a lot more believable.", Tonks agreed.

The older members of the Order looked over to Dumbledore, who looked at Sirius, who then walked out of the door, and a few minutes later, came back with two people around his age, a man and a woman.

The man looked like Harry, but older. He also had hazel eyes instead of green ones, and seemed way more comfortable in his own skin than the young boy who lived ever did. The woman was beautiful, red-haired and having an air around her that made everyone she met feel comfortable at once. Her green eyes were an exact replica of her son's. Molly Weasley stood up and walked towards the couple.

"Mr and Mrs Potter. Welcome back."

Everyone in the Order now was around them. Shaking hands, asking questions, answering questions. Lily and James were overwhelmed at the warmth that everyone seemed to have for them. Happy at seeing known faces, excited to meet new ones. They were happy to learn that the woman who had welcomed them first was the mother of their son's best friend.

"Ron is our second youngest. Harry is like a brother to him, he always visits over the summer. They are both in Gryffindor and always together. Hermione also belongs to the group, a very bright witch.", Molly smiled at the Potters.

"Very bright?", Remus laughed. „Hermione Granger is probably the smartest witch of her age. She figured my little furry secret when she was 13."

"Well, so did we, Moony.", said James.

"Yes, and you weren't exactly stupid neither, were you?", Remus retorted.

James went quiet at that. Lily scoffed. Give it to her husband to accept a praise about his intelligence without any backfighting.

The chatting went on for a bit more, before Dumbledore ordered everyone to sit back down again.

"As much as I am happy for you all to exchange all the many news and questions you must have for one another, let us not forget we had a meeting set for today. Are there any news that are relevant to the Order?"

"Other than people returning from the dead, you mean?" Everyone was amused at Tonks' question, even the otherwise so serious Moody smiled a little.

"Yes, Tonks. Apart from that. Any news from the ministry?"

Lily and James listened silently to the meeting taking place. They were both equally surprised to learn that Snape was a member aswell, missing today on an important mission Dumbledore had sent him on. More than anything, however, they were waiting for informations on their son. They knew already that he was in Gryffindor, a seeker, and that he had gone through quite a few adventures. More than Lily would have liked him to be in, and she and James had silently agreed to ask Harry to tell them all about it once they met. Dumbledore was just about to ask Bill Weasley how the work outside Britain was going, when the door flew open and a smelly, dirty and unkempt wizard came running in.

"Dementors.", he panted. "Dementors in Little Whinging. Patronus. Ministry knows."

"Repeat that, Mundungus. I dare you to repeat that."

Dumbledore's anger lingered over them all. Everyone was in shock. Did they hear that right? Had Harry indeed just cast a Patronus charm, in an area full of muggles, to defend himself infront of dementors, dementors that had nothing to do in that street? Mundungus Fletcher's now more coherent answer confirmed their fears.

"He was walking down the road with that cousin of his when they attacked. He cast the patronus. Chased them away. Old Figgy brought them home I think, I don't know. Attacked me with her purse, that old, mean-"

"Why did she attack you? Why did Harry have to defend himself? Where were you, Mundungus?"

Fletcher seemed to shrink a few inches under Dumbledore's piercing look. He mumbled something about an offer of a lifetime, having to leave, about Dumbledore having to understand. Dumbledore's reaction however made it very clear that the man had zero understanding towards Fletcher's actions. It also made everyone else in the room very grateful to not be Mundungus Fletcher right now.

After five minutes of Dumbledore voicing his disappointment and anger at Mundungus, James interrupted.

"As much as I agree with your anger towards Fletcher for not keeping Harry save, Albus, maybe Harry should be the person of concern now. We need to see what we have to do to avoid consequences."

The man adressed went quiet.

"Of course, James. I apologize. Harry should be our first priority right now. Mundungus, you are let off for now. I must ask you to leave and come back once Harry is here safely. I am sure you wish to apologize to him for abandoning your post."

Fletcher seemed on the edge of protest, but changed his mind when he saw everyone's faces and fled through the door.

"Arthur, you send Harry a letter asking him to do nothing more and to wait for further information."

"Woah.", Lily held up a hand. „Ask him to do nothing more? That's it? He must be scared, confused, longing for an explanation. And you want to leave him on a small note like that?"

"Lily is right.", Sirius said. Then, facing Lily and James. "Dumbledore here was of the opinion to keep Harry in the dark as much as possible. He-"

"Wait now, Sirius.", Molly Weasley interrupted. "Most of us agreed that it was for the best. Information could be intercepted, owls controlled. And Harry went through enough as it is."

"So keeping him in the dark, despite him sending letter after letter to Ron and Hermione asking them for any information on what is going on, that is going to heal his wounds? Really?"

Sirius and Molly glared at eachother, not even trying to hide their disagreement.

Remus turned around to face Lily. "You are his mother, Lily. It is up to you and James what we should do."

Everyone was looking at her and James now.

"We want to talk this over.", James replied after a short silence, and he and Lily left to the hallway.

"I can't believe they kept in the dark. He must be scared! James, he wrote Ron and Hermione, he asked them for information, and they told him nothing?! How could Remus and Sirius allow this?!"

Lily paced angrily around the big hallway, James looking at her with an expression that was way too calm in her opinion.

"Why aren't you upset?!", she hissed. It was clear that the news of her son being attacked and possibly in danger of being expelled weighed heavily on her.

James sighed. „I agree they shouldn't have left him in the dark, Lils. But they are right concerning the fact that the owls might be intercepted. And, come to think of it, do you really think owls and letters are the right way to tell him all that is going on?"

"There are codes they could have used. They could have just let him know a little more. Enough to calm him down."

She stopped pacing.

"You know there would have been ways, James."

James took her hand in his again, asking her to calm down.

"Yes, there would have been. But even if we are his parents, we don't know Harry as they do. They made mistakes, and we will tell Harry all he has to know once he is here. Let us hear first what it all is he has missed, and then decide if it really was so wrong that they kept him in the dark. I agree, however, that they should have told him enough to keep him calm. As calm as possible, anyway."

Lily calmed down at this. She knew that James was right. They had to wait before they came to any conclusions about what was right and wrong in regards to their son. She also knew that they agreed on telling Harry as much as possible. They wouldn't have kept him in the dark if they had raised him, and they weren't planning to now.

"So, what should we do about the dementor situation?", she asked.

"I think they should tell him that they will pick him up soon. That they will answer his questions once he is here, and that he should lie low for now."

Lily laughed a little at that. James Potter advising someone else to „lie low" really wasn't something you heard everyday.

Back in the living room they told the Order what they had agreed on. Dumbledore nodded his approval at this and sent Arthur Weasley off to send the letter. Then he turned towards Lily and James.

"The ministry has already sent a letter to Harry, informing him that he will be expelled. He has cast magic before, so this was just another offence-"

"It was no offence, it was self-defence.", grumbled Moody.

"I know, Alastor. We know. It was self-defence, which I also told the minister in the letter I sent just a few minutes ago. Hopefully Fudge will come to his senses and at least allow Harry a chance to defend his story. Otherwise..."

Dumbledore looked gravily towards the ground. They all knew what would happen otherwise. Otherwise, Harry Potter, the boy who lived and who they placed all their hopes in, would be wandless, defenseless, and hopeless in the fight against the dark lord.

Just when they wanted to ask Dumbledore what the plan was to get Harry out of there, Arthur Weasley was back, with the face of someone who had just received very bad news.

"They are kicking Harry out, Albus. The Dursleys. Information just got through."

Dumbledore nodded, looking almost as if he had expected this to happen.

"Well", he sighed. "It is clear what has to be done. I will have to send a howler to remind Petunia of my last letter. Tell her to keep Harry there until we pick him up in a few days."

"Wait a second." Lily and James both had disbelief written over their faces.

"A howler? Albus, what happened while we were gone? I mean I know you are like the greatest wizard, but seriously? Harry has to come here anyway. So just write them that you are on your way to pick him up. He is not staying there „days" if the people he stays with want to kick him out after just having faced some darned dementors!"

Usually it was Lily who got emotional, but now even James was starting to curse. His words seemed to have the wished effect however, as Dumbledore cleared his throat almost awkwardly, and then turned around to the other Order members.

"Lily and James are right, I am afraid. But we need to plan what is best to do. How best to pick him up. I will send a letter to Petunia now asking her to wait just until we figured out how best to pick up Harry. I hope a normal letter will convey the urgence of the situation just as well."

With a last glance towards the worried parents (the Potters and the Weasleys alike), he walked out of the room.

"I think it might be wisest for us to just take the floo network. Didn't you have it connected last year, Arthur?"

Remus had taken the opportunity to start planning, something he had always been very good at. James and Sirius always said they would be lost without him, and this was just another proof. (Author's note: Remus is one of my absolutely favourite characters and very underrated in the books imo. So there will a bit of Remus praising throughout the story).

"Yes, we did. But they had some sort of... uhm... electrific.. electrolictric.. well anyway, their fireplace is not open. And the connection is already cut off. So that is not an option, unfortunately." Arthur furrowed his brow, thinking of further options to reach Harry.

"We could apparate? It is night time, and if we apparate a few meters from any streets, we could avoid muggles, and walk to Privet Drive?"

Remus was now pacing through the living room, trying to come up with as many ideas as possible. He always said it was best to have many ideas rather than a few. Sirius smiled at him, and James laughed. He had missed this. Then something came to his mind.

"Just take the cloak! You can hide under it! That way you don't have to worry about muggles seeing you!"

"Smart thinking!", agreed Sirius, who was still very excited to have his best friend back. Bill Weasley was the first to remember that Harry had the cloak with him. James' face fell slightly at this information.

"My brother and Harry get into a lot of trouble thanks to that cloak, you know? If what we heard about you is right, you don't exactly mind that?" Bill was looking at James with an amused expression.

"True that..", laughed James. But the few seconds of lightheartedness were soon over again. A decision had to be made...

Okay, so this was a bit longer! They will meet Harry in the next chapter! And a few other people :) Thanks for all your support! Review please and follow x Will post more tomorrow :)


	6. Chapter 6-Harry

Author's note: Hey everyone. Before I start with the sixth chapter, I just wanted to let you all know that I have received some feedback about not having enough paragraphs. I want to apologize for that, as I can imagine it to be harder to read that way. I am new to the site and it is still taking me some getting used to. So thanks a lot to all who take the time to let me know things like this, that way I can correct it and hopefully make reading my fanfiction more pleasant for all of you :) I edited it and I hope that it looks better now. Let me know if there are other things you'd like to improve!

On to the story now...

Chapter 6- Harry

It was dark in his room. Harry Potter sat infront of his desk, still pondering about the events of this evening. His bags were packed on the bed, uncle Vernon had send him upstairs and told him not to come down until "his kind" came and "got him out of his sight". Not that Harry had any interest in spending any time with his oh so loving family. He had enough to think about, even without Dudley's empty expression and his uncle's annoying repetition of Voldemort's name (Wrongly pronounced at that. Seriously, how could this man remember name after name of cars, but not Voldemort? It was as if he was so allergic to anything magic that his brain just took a vacation whenever the topic came up.)

He took out the letter again. Not the letter of the ministry, he really did not need to reread that. Mr Weasley's letter.

"Dear Harry,  
Stay calm. Will come later. To Snuffles' place. Headmaster's taking care of it all.  
Arthur."

When Harry had first opened the letter, he had half expected another letter not containing any useful information. This however... Well, it wasn't exactly a lot, but it was so much better than he had gotten used to over the summer. He knew that they would go to Sirius. He knew that he would be picked up. He knew something. A feeling he almost had given up on. And he would see Sirius again.

The evening had really been, as Dumbledore would call it, "quite extraordinary". And with that, he was not only referring to the dementors' attack. No, after uncle Vernon had yelled for what had seemed to be hours, and then decided to kick Harry out, something had happened that to the boy who lived was even more wonderous than random dementor attacks or actually informative letters.

Aunt Petunia had received a letter.

Her expression at the owl landing in front of her could be described as that of a very confused horse. She had silently shoved the letter over to Harry. Harry had taken it up and read the address on the front of the letter.

"Petunia Dursley, the living room, Privet drive nr 4, Little Whining, Surrey."

The letter had been so clearly addressed to his aunt, that he had just wordlessly handed it back to her.

"You've got to open it.", he had said. "It is yours. Or do you want me to open your post now?"

That was exactly what was needed. His aunt and uncle might hate magic with all their might, but their nephew reading their post? They were overwhelmed at what was worse. Eventually though, aunt Petunia seemed to have cleared her mind. She took the letter with shaking hands and opened it. After a while, she looked up to her husband and closed the letter.

"He has to stay, Vernon. Harry, I mean. They will pick him up. Tonight. But he has to stay."

And at this, his uncle had sent him up to his room. Harry knew that he probably worried about the Weasley's destroying his living room again, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Mr Weasley had repared the living room just fine last time.

The hours passed as he sat there, waiting, overthinking, rereading. „Snuffles' place." Where was Snuffles' place? They couldn't mean the howling hut? Or one of his hiding places of last year? Well, it would make sense, now that Harry thought about it. Living with his godfather, wandless after having defended himself from some darned dementors, an outcast...

But just when his thoughts started to get really dramatic, a knock was heard on the front door. He heard his uncle stomp towards it, and got up. Ready to leave any second. He heard familiar voices greeting his family, politely and with an apology for the late disturbance. His uncle however, was not appreciative of this at all. He barely sent the "guests" upstairs with a grunt.

Harry opened the door and started walking towards his saviours. Lupin, Mr Weasley, a dark-skinned, bald wizard with an earring that he had never met before, a woman with bubblegum pink hair and a heartshaped face, and Professor Moody. They all stood there, spectacularly out of place in the otherwise so neat and cleaned house.

"Hey.", the young woman said. "My name is Tonks. I am-"

"No times for introductions.", Moody grunted, his eye taking in the surrounding in a dizzying speed. "Come on Potter, we have to go."

And with that, he turned around, leaving no time for Harry to introduce himself or ask any questions. He grabbed his bags, Lupin took Hedwig and his broom, and together the little group walked downstairs. The Dursleys were nowhere to be found, and despite Lupin asking twice if they shouldn't look for them to assure them that their nephew would be safe, Harry was very relieved at slipping their expressions at Moody's and Tonks' appearance.

They walked out of the house, and kept walking for several minutes, when Harry finally managed to catch up to Moody, who was walking with a speed that made him look like he wanted to win a raise against Harry's firebolt.

"Professor, where are we going? How are we getting there? The knight' bus?"

"Leave the professor, boy. Not like I actually was your professor, wasn't I? And no, no knight bus. Don't know if you cared to notice, but you aren't exactly a well liked sight at the moment. We are gonna apparate."

Harry stopped at this. He felt Tonks walk into him, but he couldn't bother to apologize to her right now.

"I can't apparate, Mr Moody. And here are muggles."

It was Lupin's turn now to reply, standing in front of Harry and smiling at him. "You are right. But we can side-to-side apparate. And no, I don't think muggles seeing us will be as big of a worry this time of night. We will go to a small empty space though, just to be sure. And we will apparate just slightly away from Sirius' place. It is all planned out, Harry. Just trust us."

Green eyes met amber ones, and Harry knew that he could trust his former professor. So they walked on, and when they finally reached a place that even Moody deemed secure enough, it was Mr Weasley who offered Harry his arm. What followed was a feeling that Harry would gladly never experience again.

But there they were. In some lost dark place. Again ready to walk a few meters. Slowly his shoulder started to hurt. He was sure that there was some lightening weight spell to make his bags less heavy, but he understood that no one was thinking of that in light of the more pressing matter. The pressing matter to get home. To Sirius.

After about 20 minutes, they stood in a muggle area once more. Harry looked at the houses infront of him in confusion. Something was wrong. It was only when Moody gave him a small piece of parchment with an adress written on it that he noticed what it was.

"Read this. And then give it back. Fidelius charm."

And there, in Dumbledore's writing, stood: 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

Number 12, which had been missing (which was what had seemed wrong to Harry), suddenly appeared. It was darker and more imposing than the neighbouring houses. Moody beckoned him to enter, and he followed the others inside.

Sirius waited for him in the hallway. Arms open, smiling brightly.

"You won't believe who is here."

Okay so I know I said they would meet Harry in this chapter, but while writing it felt like it would get too long that way. But they will in the next, I promise! Please review, follow, favourite! And thanks again for all your support :)


	7. Chapter 7-Friends and insecurities

Chapter 7- Insecurities and friends

"It might sound unbelievable, Harry.", Sirius continued, still beaming. "But your parents are alive! They are in the living room right now, waiting to meet you! They-"

But Harry wasn't listening anymore. Disappointment and anger rose in his chest. He thought that if someone understood how much the loss of his parents meant, then it had to be Sirius. Sirius, who had been falsely imprisoned for his parents' demise, Sirus, who had to relive finding their corpses for 12 years in his cell in Azkaban. And yet, here he was, joking about their return. It was only with half a ear that he heard Lupin whisper behind him, exasperated, about how this was the wrong way, that of course this way Harry wouldn't believe it. Without a further word to his godfather and former professor, he stormed upstairs.

Upstairs, a door flew open. His best friends stood there, worriedly looking in his direction. Harry didn't care if they had heard. He cared about nothing anymore. He had just been attacked by dementors, he was about to be kicked out of Hogwarts and all his godfather could think of doing was make a macabre joke. Ron and Hermione had just opened their mouths to say something, something he didn't want to hear right now, when he already had rushed past them and sunk down on one of the two beds in the room, his head burried in his hands.

"Harry?", Ron sat down next to him. "Listen mate, we heard what Sirius said and.."

The redhaid went quiet at this, and Harry knew without looking up that he was silently asking Hermione to continue. His bushy haired friend sat down on the other side of him.

"Harry. I know hearing that your parents are back must seem like some... very inappropriate joke. But it is true."

Harry looked up at them with a start.

"So you aswell? Who else is in on the joke? Who else does find it funny to screw around with me? After telling me nothing, nothing! The whole summer I asked, I begged for any kind of information! And then your father sends me a bit more, Ron, and I finally get some hopes, and I come here and all you can do is make jokes about.. about..."

His anger got too much for him to even express. Ron and Hermione both avoided his eyes, tears welling up in Hermione's.

PANG. The three friends jumped up when all off the sudden, a loud bang was heard and two identical shapes appeared in the middle of the room. Fred and George Weasley stood there, not bothered in the slightest that they had stumbled into a, to put it mildly, very tense situation.

"Well hello there Harry!", one of them exclaimed, and walked towards him, arms wide open.

"We heard your lovely voice", said the other, grinning widely.

"This isn't the time!" Hermione stood inbetween Harry and the twins, arms folded across her chest.

"Ah, but what better time is there to interrupt the friendly chatter of three reunited friends, then the time that one of them gets so enthusiastic they start to yell?"

Ron cleared his throat.

"Sirius just told Harry about Lily and James. And uhm..."

"And he doesn't believe it. Yes, dear brother, we were able to figure that much. He wasn't exactly quiet about it."

Harry wanted to tell them all to leave. He wanted to leave. To go somewhere where people took him seriously...

-Downstairs-

Lily sat on a chair, with her head in her hands just like her son, before the twins suddenly had appeared. Her husband had his arm around her, whispering comforting words. Sirius was looking anywhere but at the couple, Remus next to him.

"Why did you tell him like this, Sirius?"

This had to be the 5th time Lily asked the marauder this.

"He will never believe we are back now!"

"Okay Lily, I already said I am sorry! I got excited! And I think he will believe it once he sees you both. He can't be in denial forever."

"He isn't in denial, Padfoot. You heard him. He thinks we are all playing a joke on him. And who could blame him? It is not like we are known as the quiet, serious guys."

"Well, Remus, I don't know about you, but my name is literally Sirius!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at this overused joke. Then James spoke up, for the first time since they had heard Harry yell at his friends from the room over them.

"So, what should we do?"

And that was a very good question.

-Upstair-

"Listen now." Ron had a determination written across his face that was commented by the twins as being "remarkably Weasley" and quieted down Harry, who had just wanted to start yelling again.

"Do you really think we would make jokes about something like that? We also didn't believe it at first. We just know that there was an Order meeting and that it took way longer than usual, and then suddenly dad came upstairs and told us about the dementors and your parents. And then your parents came to introduce themselves and they showed us how your dad turned into that stag, you know?"

Harry just stared at him. If this was true, then the people that they were referring to had to be his parents. An animagus' ability could not be copied by polyjuice potion. And if he was being honest with himself, he could imagine a lot, but not his friends and his godfather lying to him about such a sensitive topic.

"It is really them, mate. Saw it with our own eyes." The Weasley twins held up one hand each, to signify they "solemnly sweared".

Hermione nodded and said: "We can just get them here, Harry. That way you can decide yourself if you believe them or not."

A thousand thoughts were running through his head. If they were his parents, would he be ready to see them? Would they like him? He was sure they would be disappointed in him. So much had happened last year, so much he accused himself of. Now that he started trusting his friends again, fear had replaced his anger, and he didn't know which feeling was worse.

"I guess.", he croaked. "I guess you can bring them up. My parents, or whoever they are.."

-Downstairs-

The situation hadn't improved much. Lily had calmed down a bit after James had remarked that at least there hadn't been any more yelling. But they also didn't know what to do. Should they just walk upstairs, and surprise their son? Should they wait? Waiting became more unbearable with every passing second.

"Mr and Mrs Potter?" Hermione opened the door, and came walking towards the overwhelmed parents. "I think we managed to at least convince Harry that we wouldn't lie to him. He is still skeptical, but he is ready to see you..."

Lily jumped up at this and was out the door before anyone could say anything more. James smiled at Hermione, and thanked her with a nod. She followed him and his wife upstairs, carefully holding herself in the background.

-Harry-

Hermione had left the door open when she left downstairs to get his parents. Or his parents' imposters. He still was skeptical of his friends and godfather actually recognizing them correctly. The minutes he spent waiting, Ron sitting next to him, were hardly bearable.

And then there they stood. The people he had so often seen in the photographs given to him by Hagrid. Aged slightly. His mum's eyes really the same as his, but filled with tears. His father an almost exact copy of him, with the exception of the eyes and something else, that Harry couldn't quite lay his finger on yet. Both seemed happier than he had ever seen someone to be before.

"Hey sweetheart."

Okay, another chapter done. Sorry that updating takes long today, had work and all. I am thinking to go a bit more into how Harry feels about the whole thing that happened during the Goblet of Fire. To be honest, whilst reading the Order of the Phoenix, I always felt that it was really weird how little support about the traumatising events of that year Harry and others (Cho Chang especially) seemed to receive? And I kinda want to put more emotional support into my story in future chapters.. I would really appreciate it if you would let me know what you think about that :)

And now, as always! Thanks for the support, and please review, follow, favourite :)

Joanm8128: Thanks! I am glad you like it!


	8. Chapter 8- First steps

Chapter 8- First steps

Lily had sworn herself to not move too fast. Leave the choice to her son how fast he wanted to approach them. If he wanted to hug them or just greet them from a little distance. Never would she have thought it to be so hard. He sat there, next to his best friend. No matter how many pictures of her son Molly, Sirius and Remus had shown her, nothing compared to the real version of him. Looking like James, but missing the arrogance her husband had so clearly displayed at Harry's age. Looking heartbreakingly insecure, in fact. She wanted to go and hug him. Wanted to tell him that they were back, back to help him and back to love him.

James didn't know what to do. It was one of those rare occasions that the otherwise so secure marauder felt at a loss for words. Actually, that happened quite a lot this past day. His son looked so alike him. Just less.. less confident? He wondered how that had happened. Was it because of growing up with these muggles? They would have to talk about a lot, James realized. And god, how he longed for those talks. How he longed for the opportunity to get to know his son. His son, who he was already so proud of. Lily and his son. Their pride. He smiled at Harry, who didn't seem to know what to do and looked down on his hands, Ron staying loyally by his side.

Harry had sometimes thought about how his life would be if his parents were still alive. If they had never died. But now that they were actually were there, it was one of those rare moments where the reality was even more wonderous than the imagination could ever be. His parents, who he only really knew from the stories, they were so... Special. His mother, with her red hair and green eyes, a loving smile directed at him. His father, with the same smile. Harry didn't remember if anyone had ever smiled this way at him, not even Mrs Weasley. It made him feel warm inside, and almost made him forget all the worries he had about his parents not liking him.

Ron looked at the scene unfolding in the room. He wanted to help his best friend, wanted to give him a sign as to what he should do. But Ron didn't know what Harry should do. His eyes tried to find Hermione, who always seemed to know her way out of awkward situations. They had to help their friend.

Hermione's eyes met Ron's. She knew that he expected her to help. But what was she to do? She thought that maybe some privacy would help Harry, but she also didn't want to leave their friend alone. Then she took a decision.

"Come on Ron. We need to help your mum in the kitchen."

Ron didn't protest, and left the room following her lead. Outside however, he immediately turned towards her.

"Are you sure we should leave him alone?"

"I don't know. Let us stay close, that we can go back in if we hear it isn't going well."

They all heard that Ron and Hermione didn't walk down the stairs. Harry felt a sudden gratitude for his friends. Lily and James were grateful once more that day that their son had Ron and Hermione.

"Sweetheart. I can imagine this must be so overwhelming for you." Lily was the first to break the silence.

Finally, Harry looked up to meet his parents' eyes.

"Pretty much, yeah.", he croaked, barily audible. "Do you want to sit down?"

He could see the relieve in his parents' faces. They both walked towards the bed, slowly but surely, and sat down next to him, but not too close. He looked back down on his hands.

And then he was in his mother's arms.

No one really knew how it had happened. If it was Lily who couldn't hold herself back any longer, if it was Harry who had decided to overcome his fear taking a jump into the cold water. All they knew was that seconds after they had all sat down on the bed, they were in eachother's arms. Father, mother and son, reunited as a family after so many years. Every family member overwhelmed but yet so very, very happy. And Harry felt save for the first time that day. And Lily felt whole for the first time since she had woken up on that floor in Godric's Hollow. And James felt like the sorrow of a thousand years had fallen of his shoulders.

After a long while, the small family broke apart. James conjured two chairs out of thin air, and Lily and he sat down in front of Harry.

"We heard so much about you. But we want to hear it from you. Tell us everything. Ask us everything you want to know. We are so curious."

"How did you survive?"

"We don't know yet. Dumbledore said it could have to do with what happened at the cementary. Another thing you can tell us about.."

Harry wanted to tell his parents. About everything. He trusted them from the moment they had stood in the doorframe. Still, Harry was not someone who easily trusted. Especially not after last year. It was still unclear to him if his parents might dislike him, hate him even, if they heard what he had all done. Or not done, now he came to think of it. He knew that his father had always searched for adventure, whereas adventure was something Harry generally wanted to escape from. Not that he was very good at that. All the security that he had felt just a minute before started to escape again, as it did so often these days. His mother took his hand in hers and looked at him.

"You can take your time, sweetheart. Start wherever you want. We can help you along."

There it was again. The smile that made him feel so loved and save.

He knew then that he was ready. Well, as ready as he could ever be.

And another chapter done. Last for today, but I should be able to post more tomorrow, since I am free then. Let me know what you think please! Remember I appreciate all your support. Have a good day, night, morning, or whatever time it is where you are :)

lilly-flower15: Thanks! I will try to update as soon as possible :)


	9. Chapter 9-Listening

Chapter 9-Listening

"I am in Gryffindor."

That was the first thing Harry could think of sharing. Sure, there were many things more interesting than that, but when you had so much to pick from, maybe it was best to start with the basics. His parents smiled at him. Something told him that they already knew this bit of information, but were sensitive enough not to interrupt him. He continued.

"And I am a seeker. Uhm, I know you played quidditch as well." He looked at his dad, who sat there and beamed at him.

"Yes, I played as a chaser. Are you good? Well, seeing who you got your talent from, you must be!"

Snape had often mocked Harry with how arrogant his father was. Harry had always denied this, fiercely protecting the father he didn't remember. Ever since he had met James Potter though, he could see how someone who did not think too fondly of him could take his confident demeanor as confidence. To his son, however, James Potter was someone to be admired. The confidence he radiated seemed justified to Harry, and he got the impression that his father also overdid it a bit to make everyone in the room feel a bit more lighthearted. He was quite successful at that, too.

"I am the youngest seeker of a century. So yeah, I guess I am good. Won a lot of matches."

"I knew it!", his father exclaimed, proudly looking over to his wife, who sat there with a slightly worried expression.

"You do look out for yourself though, right? I mean, quidditch is so dangerous. Has anything ever happened?"

James rolled his eyes at Lily's worried inquiry. Harry thought about the bludger that had broken his arm in second year. Quirrel cursing his broom during his first match. The dementors that caused him faint in third year.

"An injury every now and then. Nothing too wild."

He could feel his mother scanning him, but she didn't say anything further. Instead she encouraged him to tell him about his years at Hogwarts. What had he done, what had he seen? Who were his friends? Did he like it?

"I love Hogwarts. I think it is the first place I could ever call home."

He stopped at that, asking himself if he had just revealed a little too much. His mum and dad exchanged quick looks between them, and Harry hoped that they didn't count one and one together. Best to continue quickly and act like nothing had happened..

"Anyway, yeah. Hermione and Ron, you met them. They are great. Hermione's really smart, and really passionate. Last year she decided to free all the houseelves of Hogwarts, and no matter how little support she received, she never subsided. And Ron, Ron is my first friend. He is very loyal and I think his family kind of adopted me. At least I spent a lot of my summers there..."

The period Harry and Ron had spent not talking last year was left unmentioned. It was a thing forgiven and forgotten, and Harry felt no need to make Ron look like anything less than the best friend that he had ever had.

The talking went on for several hours. Harry told his parents everything, leaving out bits and pieces that he felt were not that important and sometimes his mother or father would ask him something that they had heard about from the others. All in all, they were great listeners. They helped him along when he got stuck, they didn't judge (although his mother told his father to stop laughing when he told them about the car Ron and he had driven into the whomping willow) and they never ever seemed to get bored. Sometimes, like when Harry told them about the basilisk biting him or Voldemort appearing on the back of Quirrel's head, they praised his bravery and expressed their worry.

When Harry got to the point of telling them about how he had met Sirius, his father couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, old Padfoot. Ever so dramatic.

"Only one is gonna die tonight." I always said it. "Padfoot, the drama will one day be your death." Seems he just refuses to learn. But I am glad he could convince you eventually. Sirius would have never betrayed us."

And so everything went well, and the little family seemed to grow closer at every bit of information they shared. Until Harry reached the point of his story where he had entered the maze. Apart from the fight he had decided to keep quiet about earlier on already, he had told his parents all that happened last year, starting at being chosen at fourth triwizard champion, over the dragon fight, just up to this point. How could he tell his parents that he had caused the death of another student? How could he tell them what followed him through his nightmares every night? His parents, who had so far not been disappointed in him, who still held that loving expression in their eyes. What would they think if they heard he had not stopped Voldemort this time?

Sirius had told Lily and James that what had happened last year was probably most traumatizing Harry had went through. Despite the dementors, the snakes and the Riddle-memories, nothing was as bad at the so-called "cementary-encounter." Which was why they understood their son's sudden silence. They understood he was collecting all his courage to continue. Lily took his hand in hers again. James moved slightly closer to his troubled son. Never rushing him, but showing clearly that they were ready when he was. Lily eventually held up his head with her other hand, making him look at her, making him see that what she said now was meant honestly and sincerely.

"We won't judge you, love. Whatever happened. You can tell us."

Okay, so here is another chapter. Next will go into the cementary scene, and then deal with the process Harry still has to face! As always, thanks for all your continuing support. Review, follow, etc, please :)


	10. Chapter 10- The cementary

Chapter 10- The cementary and the Dursleys

There were moments that took courage. Harry knew that. And this, this was one of those moments. A gryffindor was brave. He was a Gryffindor. So he could do this. He could tell his parents. Take a last deep breath, Harry. And then jump. Jump into the cold, cold water, and hope you won't sink.

They helped him. Helped him navigate once more through the maze that to him was the last obstacle he had taken as a child, before coming out of it an adult. They helped him to the point where he and Cedric had stood before the triwizard cup. It was easier than Harry had first thought it would be, and even though he struggled at some places, he managed to tell them how Cedric had died, how Voldemort had tortured him and Pettigrew had taken his blood. About how their wands had connected and he had seen Voldemorts last victims, starting with Cedric and ending with his mother.

"You helped me. You helped me escape."

His mother hugged him again. Like Mrs Weasley had after it had all been over and he had finally been able to lie down and sleep. She held him and said nothing. His father had his hand on his shoulder, reassuring and not letting go.

"You were so brave, sweetheart. So, so brave."

"I wasn't. Cedric died because of me. I didn't stop Voldemort. He is back. I achieved nothing."

Embarrasingly enough, Harry noticed his own voice breaking slightly. He had vowed not to cry, not infront of others, but it was difficult, sitting there with his mum's head resting on his shoulder and his dad's hand on the other. James cleared his throat.

"Don't say that, Harry. You were honest and wanted both you and Cedric to win. You couldn't have known that it was a portkey."

"It was suspicous. All of it. Being chosen as fourth champion and so. I should have known that.. that.."

He went quiet again. He didn't know if they understood, if they knew what he felt, what he accused himself off. His mum let go of him.

"Listen to us, love. It wasn't your fault. It is like your dad said. You can't be suspicious all the time. You can't always expect something to be something other than it appears to be. You are just a child."

But he wasn't. He wasn't a child. Not anymore.

"And that about not stopping Voldemort." James continued where Lily had finished. „You stopped him so often before. More often than any other wizard or witch before you can pride themselves to say. If you lose a quidditch match once, it doesn't undo all your wins. And I know that Voldemort isn't quidditch, and that it is scary and that you were handed way more responsibility than you should have at an early age. You're not alone, Harry. We are here. Your friends are here. Sirius and Remus and the Order is here. By your side. And no one, you hear me, no one, is blaming you."

The tears came before Harry could stop them. The boy who had not cried ever since he learned that he would receive no comfort from his aunt and uncle cried like something inside him had been freed after being caged for way too long. His father's words, his parents' acceptance, it was more than he had hoped for.

James hadn't expected his son to start crying. Not that he could judge him. After all, what Harry had been through was enough to make even the strongest person feel lost. He knew that it must have cost his boy much more than he would probably admit to cry. Cry infront of them. Lily held him again, letting him cry out all the build up grieve against her chest, whispering comforting words into his unruly hair like she had done when he was still a baby. James' own eyes filled with tears at the scene, thinking about how little comfort Harry must have received in his life, and how he had blamed himself for something he wasn't to blame for.

Harry hadn't known how much he needed the reassurance, the comfort and the grieving until now. Once he had calmed down enough to continue, he felt a lot better.

"Who was the deatheater, love? You know, the one Voldemort said smuggled your name into the tournament and all."

It was nice how well they listened, Harry thought at his mum's question.

"Professor Moody. I mean, it wasn't him really. It was Barty Crouch Junior, taking poly juice potion all year. Had Moody in some sort of freakishly big luggage bag."

He swallowed. His voice was still hoarse from the crying.

The two older Potters again reassured him how brave he had been, how proud they were of him, and that they didn't blame him in the slightest. He smiled at them and felt content with the silence that followed. Then his mother asked the one question he had dreaded almost as much as telling them about the cementary.

"How did the Dursleys treat you?"

"Just fine."

The quick, short answer didn't go unnoticed by his audience. Lily raised her eyebrows at him and James coughed.

"Well, they weren't happy to have me, but one can't really blame them for that, right? I don't think I would be all too pleased at having a baby dumped in front of my door neither."

He shrugged. Love was not something he felt for the Dursleys, and he knew the feeling was mutual. But as a child, and later during his summers away from Hogwarts, he had thought quite a bit about the Dursleys' behaviour towards him. And the more he thought about it, the less he could blame them. After all, they hadn't exactly asked for him.

"You are their nephew, Harry. That should have been enough to love you as their own. Tell us more. How did they treat you?"

It became obvious that neither his mother nor his father would let the topic rest any time soon.

"They mostly just acted like I didn't exist. There are no pictures of me in their house or anything like that. Dudley was the clear favourite, but again, that is quite understandable. They didn't want me to go to Hogwarts, I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid kicked in the door of the hut we were hiding in."

With that he proceeded to tell them about how the letters had come, how uncle Vernon had in the end gone near insane, how Hagrid had come to get him. In his opinion, the story of his aunt and uncle refusing to accept the inevitable was acceptably lighthearted, compared to other things that had happened in their care.

Lily frowned. She had hoped that her sister had lost her hate towards anything magic once she had to take care of her nephew. Apparently, that was too much to ask for. While she had been upset with Petunia when it was she who had been the recepient of her bad treatment, now it was anger. Harry was a child. He had been a baby when he was placed in her sister's care. He should have felt like Dudley's brother, loved and with pictures of him decorating the rooms of the Dursleys' home. He shouldn't have felt so clearly who is the favourite. He shouldn't have felt unwanted. She felt James next to her tense up, probably thinking the same she did.

James knew he had to ask. Ask the one question that he knew would make Harry probably most uncomfortable of all the questions asked today. What he had told so far about his childhood had not sounded promising, and it was his duty as a father to make sure his son did not feel alone any longer, about nothing that had ever happened or was to happen.

"Harry. I know this must be difficult, but you have to tell us. Did they ever abuse you?"

Except for the emotional abuse, he added quietly.

Harry winced.

"How do you define abuse? I mean, as I said before, they didn't particularly have any love for me. But they never hit me. So no, I don't think so."

"Abuse is more than just hitting, love.", Lily said. "Did they always give you enough to eat? Were you able to go to them for comfort? Did they treat your injuries? And so on."

"They treated my injuries when they had to. Like when teachers called them to say I fell during recess or so. It would have been suspicious if they hadn't taken care of it then. But not more than that. It felt weird at first, because I saw how aunt Petunia always fussed about Dudley's smallest injuries, but I got used to it. I mostly stopped telling them when I was hurt."

Whatever he expected at this revelation, it hadn't been for his parents to be upset. His mother had tears in her eyes once more, and his father's hands were clenched to fists.

"It isn't that bad!", Harry hurried to assure. "Really, mum, please don't cry okay? If you come to think of it, Dudley was just very spoiled, and I was treated normally."

"No. No, my love, it is not normal. When you have a child, you take care of him. You want to take care of him. No teachers have to be suspicious for it to happen. A child shouldn't feel the need to hide when they are hurt."

Maybe they were right, Harry thought. Ron was never treated like this by Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Ron was everything but spoiled. But it was scary to think about it too deeply. To admit to himself that maybe the Dursleys had not treated him rightly. His dad opened his hands again, asking him to continue.

"I slept in a cupboard until the letters came. I think that is the worst they have done, although I didn't mind much. I wasn't used to anything else. Sometimes they would give me nothing to eat, if I had done accidental magic or provoked Dudley. Lock me up in the cupboard for a few days."

His father starting cursing. His mother overdid him though. Standing up, walking through the room, cursing her sister and brother-in-law. There was a lot more to talk about, Harry knew. But for now it was enough.

"What they did to you, you didn't deserve that." James looked intensively at Harry. "You were in their care, and they abused that. What happened can't be undone, but we need to talk about it, Harry. I know it isn't easy. But we have to talk about it, because I don't think you know how you should be treated."

"We are here to teach you now, though."

Lily had stopped walking around and cursing, and kissed Harry on the top of his head. Harry nodded. They would talk a lot more. And he was okay with that.

The door opened a few minutes later. Mr Weasley walked in and asked them if they wanted to come downstairs. There were things to talk about, concerning Harry's further steps about the dementor situation. The family followed the man downstairs.

"Dumbledore managed to convince the ministry that you deserve a hearing, Harry." The man with the earring that had been part of Harry's rescuing team at the Dursleys was talking to him now. He had introduced himself earlier to be Kingsley, an auror working together with Moody and Tonks. "Arthur will take you there."

The rest of the night was spent with various people reassuring him that he would be cleared of all charges, that he was innocent, that even the minister had to accept that. It was nice, but he was exhausted. He had many questions, about what had happened during the summer, and what was the plan against Voldemort. These questions had to wait. His parents would answer them, that he was sure of. His gaze caught Ron's, and the two friends bid goodnight to all the house's guests, walking upstairs again, ready to finally rest.

And done! I know that Harry was really curious about all that went on, but I felt that after such an intensive talk with his parents, he was too tired to worry about much else. And we all know that Lily and James will take care of him getting his information. I think he reached a point by now to trust them, even if not to the full extend (yet). As always, please review and follow, favourite, etc. Thanks :)

Dogwolf12: Thank you for your thourough explanation! I know how much meters and kilometers are, and I imagined them apparating pretty close to the next street. As it was night time when they arrived, I don't think they would have worried enough about muggles seeing them to apparate kilometers from Privet Drive. In my mind it was something about a couple hundred meters, give or take. But you helped me figure that a mile or more would have been way too far then! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11- What has happened?

Chapter 11- What has happened?

Ron was already awake when he opened his eyes. Waiting for him, already dressed, ready to go down for breakfast. When he was dressed and ready too, though, Ron held up a hand to stop him.

"Hermione said you might wanna talk. You know I am not good with saying this all, but we are here. I mean if you wanna talk. About your parents and all."

He looked down on his hands, at loss for more words to say.

Harry didn't know what to say. He was once more so grateful for Ron, Ron and Hermione, for caring about him, despite him yelling at them yesterday, despite him being difficult at times.

"Thanks, Ron."

He smiled. Ron grinned back, relieved that his friend had taken it well. He took a deep breath.

"How was it with your parents? I mean I met them, sure, but how are they? Are they like you imagined?"

"I didn't imagine much, I think. Just what I knew from the stories."

And they sat down, next to eachother, and Harry told him about how his parents had listened, about what he had noticed. As per usual, Ron was a great listener. In the end, he clapped Harry on the back.

"I am glad you have someone decent as family now, mate. Those Dursleys seemed bloody awful. Let's see if Hermione is up already and go for breakfast?"

Hermione was up. She smiled cautiously at Harry, fearing he might still be angry at Ron and her. But when she saw Ron's grin and Harry's much more refreshed expression, she relaxed. The three friends went downstairs to join the others, chatting as if the tension of yesterday had never been there.

Sirius heard his godson come downstairs.

"Seems to be in a much better mood.", he whispered to Remus, who was sitting next to him.

Remus smiled. Harry had always mattered to them, more than especially Remus, as Harry's former professor, had been able to express. Last night, he had vowed to change that. James and Lily had sat down with them after their son had gone to bed, and their friends had seen on their faces that something wasn't quite right.

_Flashback-_

_James' smile disappeared as soon as his son had left to sleep. Remus had noticed immediately. His friend's moods usually didn't change that rapidly, but James looked like he had fallen down a deep dark space in the matter of seconds. Lily was not looking much better. He frowned. Obviously it was possible for his friends to have changed after those many years of.. being dead.. Was it realistic though? They had just met their son. Harry, who was a true Gryffindor. A true friend. Was it because of the events of last year? _

"_Prongs? Mate, you look bloody awful. Anything the matter?" _

_Remus sighed. Leave it to Sirius to be this direct. Not that he minded, it could be very refreshing. James started, as if he was being awakened from a very unpleasant daydream._

"_It's Harry." It was Lily who had answered Sirius' question._

"_What about Harry? You mean last year? Yes, it was horrible, but we are here to help him. We are here to fight against Voldemort! It's an adventure."_

"_Adventure". Not exactly the word you would think to make James Potter tense up, but that was exactly what it did. He didn't look at either of them, when he finally spoke. _

"_So you think that's all it is, Padfoot? Adventure? Harry saw someone die. Harry blames himself for the death of that kid. He blames himself. He is scared. It isn't an adventure. Not to him."_

_Sirius blushed. In all the years he had known James, James had only once spoken to him in this manner. When he had lured Snivellus down to meet Remus in his.. furrier form. It annoyed him. They were reunited, after 14 years, after 12 years of Azkaban, and now James had nothing better to do than to be mad. _

"_What do you want me to say, James? Do you want us to give up? Damn it, you come back after years of me missing you, and now? Do you think it was easy for me? For Remus?" _

_His best friend opened and closed his mouth. Frantically looking for a counter argument, for something to say to express his anger and frustration. _

_Lily put a hand on James' shoulder. "We can talk to them normally, James. Please." _

_If someone wouldn't tell Remus and Sirius what was going on soon, they would probably start thinking again that this had all been a dream. First with James acting out of character, and now with Lily being the oddly calm one. What on earth was happening?_

_"I am sorry, Padfoot. I know it was rough for you and Remus, I know. It's just. What Harry told us. He blames himself for everything that has happened. And I have to be a father now. I can't just go and say "Hey come on son, it's just another adventure." I have to see it from his view. Feel his pain. And I am so overwhelmed. We had no practice. We just stumbled into him being a teenager. A traumatised teenager, with the biggest enemy the wizarding world had ever known." _

_He sunk down on the nearest chair, defeated. Lily knelt down infront of him, holding both of his hands tightly. _

"_We can do this, James.", she whispered. "We have to." _

_Remus and Sirius exchanged upset looks. They had known that Harry had been through a lot, but somehow, something had kept them from fully realizing it. _

"_I am sorry, James." Sirius went closer to the man he considered a brother. "We always cared for Harry, you know? But it is difficult. We also only met him a few years ago. I mean, really met him, after last seeing him as a baby..." _

"_We'll help you.", Remus continued for his friend. "We'll help you help Harry. It's a work we do together. As marauders." _

"_And as Lily.", Lily added, smiling slightly. _

"_You're an honorary marauder, Lils.", James croaked, made emotional by his friends' unwavering loyalty. _

_They sat quietly for a while. Each of them thinking of ways to help Harry._

_"Did you know he was abused?By Petunia and Vernon?" _

_Lily's voice was barely loud enough to hear. Remus picked up on it though, and looked at her in shock. Abused? He knew that the Dursleys had wanted to kick Harry out. That Harry had not appeared to be particularly interested in saying his goodbyes to his aunt and uncle. But abused? _

_Sirius had now also taken up on the question. He looked as shocked as Remus did._

_"Abused? Harry? No, no that can't be. Tell me it's not true." _

_The dog animagus' eyes were tearful. Accusing himself, that he hadn't been there. That he should have been there. Remus put a hand on his shoulder, feeling just as guilty. They would have to help Harry through way more than they ever imagined._

-End flashback

Remus felt like an idiot. The more he thought about it, the more obvious it became. He should have known it. He shouldn't have given up so easily. Sirius had a reason for not having been there. He had been imprisoned. And even there, he had fled as soon as he had seen that Pettigrew was too close to Harry. But Remus had just given up.

Memories surfaced, memories he had thought to be long forgotten. Memories of him going to Dumbledore after finding out Lily and James had been murdered. Memories of him asking Dumbledore to give Harry to him. Not to the Dursleys. Not to Lily's sister, who hated magic so much. But Dumbledore had reminded him of his flaw, his weakness. He had reminded him that he was a monster. And Remus had turned around and left. Leaving Harry behind in the care of the Dursleys. Who turned out to be the real monsters of the story...

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Hey!"

James, Lily, Sirius and the rest of the people eating with them this morning had gotten up to greet the three new arrivals. Ron smiled at them, sitting down next to his brothers, leaving Harry and Hermione to sit with the Potters, Remus and Sirius. Hermione sat down on the other side of Remus, whereas James beckoned Harry to sit next to him. Harry gladly obliged.

They all ate in more or less content silence, lost in their own thoughts. After a while, James got up.

"Lily and I have to go see Dumbledore. Can we use your fireplace, Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded. James took Lily's hand, and together they left to meet the headmaster.

"Why do they have to meet Dumbledore?"

It was Ron who asked. Harry affirmed his question with a nod. He didn't like that his parents went to see the headmaster, so shortly after he had revealed how he felt and what had happened under the Dursleys' care.

"I don't know, brother dear. It is indeed very suspicious. They come back from the dead and now they want to talk to Dumbledore. Dumbledore, head of the Order, wisest wizard of all time. What possibly could he have to tell them?"

Ron rolled his eyes at the twin that had spoken, Harry thought he looked like George.

"What is the Order?", Harry asked.

They explained to him how Dumbledore had collected an army of fighters against Voldemort. How the Order of the Phoenix had existed already in the last war. Harry seemed content with their answer.

"Do you not want to know more? What has been going on?"

Sirius looked at his godson, his question with a clearly surprised undertone.

"Yeah, I do. But I kinda had other things on my mind?"

"True. Well, now that your mind is open for other matters, I think it is time to-"

"Sirius! No! It is not up to us to decide what he can know!" Mrs Weasley had jumped up, interrupting him before he could reveal anything to Harry. Remus cleared his throat.

"Molly, trust us, James and Lily would want for Harry to know what is going on. At least partly."

Mrs Weasley looked defeated. If even the otherwise so reasonable Remus Lupin disagreed with her, she already knew it was a fight lost before it started.

"Fine.", she said. "Fine. Ginny, you go upstairs! Ron, you too! Fred, George!"

Her sons and daughter protested loudly. Mr Weasley said that Fred and George were off age, and that Ron could hardly be excluded if Harry and Hermione both got to hear the news. In the end, only Ginny was sent up, although she did not leave peacefully. They could hear her swearing all her way up the stairs, later joined by the screaming of a woman that Harry had never heard before. Remus got up and left the room, and a minute later the screaming had stopped. Harry made a mental note to ask about that later.

Once Remus came back, Harry started asking all the questions he had tried to find an answer the answer to all summer. What was Voldemort doing? Had anyone died? What was the plan?

All his answers were answered patiently, mostly by Arthur, Bill and other Ordermembers working directly with the outside wizarding community. Harry's clenched his hands to fists when he heard how the daily prophet portrayed him to be an insane liar. How could the ministry be so blind?

"That's enough now. The rest is up to his parents to decide if they will tell him. Let's hope they take a sensible decision. Go to your room now children. Come down in an hour, we have a lot of cleaning to do! Off you go!"

And with that, Mrs Weasley sent them off. Harry hoped the same as her. That his parents would take a sensitive decision. Although he was quite sure, that she and he had different definitions of what was "sensible".

Okay, this one actually took me quite a while. I hope I can update another chapter today, but we are invited to a birthday, so it might take until tomorrow, I am sorry! I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Please review, follow and favourite :) Thanks to all the new followers and favourites too!

Tyler'sPrincess and guest: Thanks! I am glad you like the story. And thanks, guest reviewer for the feedback given. I hope the changes now are fine. :)


	12. Chapter 12- We won't play

Chapter 12- We won't play

Dumbledore's office-

Dumbledore worried. The two Potters were back, and while he was feeling more than just a little happy to have them back, their return placed quite the obstacle in his plans around their son. He loved Harry, had loved him ever since he escaped Quirrrel and Voldemort at the age of eleven. But he knew, that, if all his suspicions came true, the boy had to die eventually. His aunt and uncle had, intentionally or not, raised their nephew to be selfless, almost too heroic for his own good. Always putting others before him. Dumbledore had relied on those character traits. They would have brought Harry to face his fate when the time came. How would this change, now that Lily and James were back?

The man with the unruly hair was the first to come out of the fireplace. His eyes were filled with an unusual sadness, Dumbledore noticed. Lily, on the other hand, had a determination in her eyes. The old man sighed. He was in for some tough questions.

„Hello, Albus." James' voice was colder than he had intented. Lily had asked him the night before to not jump to quick conclusions. Maybe Dumbledore hadn't known. Maybe he would be just as shocked to the revelations as the two parents had been. He sat down on one of the two chairs that the headmaster had put their for him and his wife.

„Hello James. Lily. I see we have a lot to discuss."

Lily sat down next to her husband. With anyone else, she would have been surprised at this greeting. But this was not anyone else. It was Dumbledore. Dumbledore always knew. She swallowed. Last night, she had held James and told him not be angry. That anger wouldn't help Harry. That maybe Harry had been so good at hiding her sister's treatment, that really no one had known. But Dumbledore always knew. He knew everything... Lily swallowed her anger, and sat down next to James. Forcing herself to be the calming force.

They knew. Dumbledore saw it in their expressions. James had never been someone to hide his emotions, and neither had Lily. Lily liked to give chances though, advocating for the benefit of the doubt. It was what she had done for Severus Snape when she was still a student here. And it seemed to be what she was doing for him, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was grateful for that, knowing that it was the least he deserved.

„What has Harry told you?"

„Only the truth."

„About what?"

James clenched his fists. Why was Dumbledore acting as if he didn't know? He wasn't stupid. But well, if he wanted to play it this way, James would play along. The old man would get his answer.

„About the Dursleys. About them letting him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. About them neglecting him, starving him. About him having to be rescued by the Weasleys. About the triwizard tournament he had to fight. About the death he witnessed and was left alone with a whole summer. About the lack of information. About all the dangers he faced, ever since he was placed in your care, Albus. Is that enough abouts?"

His hazel eyes glistered like usually Lily's green ones. Only she kept him from standing up, standing up and destroying the office the old man was so calmly sitting in. Satisfaction flowed through his veins like blood when he saw tears in Dumbledore's blue eyes.

„I am so sorry. I admit that Harry has not been in the best care. I have asked the Dursleys to see Harry as their own. They never did, and I was deeply saddened to see that. It hardened Harry. Harry would not be the man he is today if he hadn't been in their care."

„Harry is a child!" All mercy had now left Lily's eyes. She hissed the words at him like an angry snake. „Harry is a child, and he shouldn't be the man he is. He should be a confident teenager, with not a care in the world. He should be loved and protected."

„He is loved. Not by your sister, or his uncle. But by so many others. The Weasleys. Sirius. Remus. Me. And so many, many others."

„You? If he is so loved by you, Albus, why did you allow all that has happened to him?"

Dumbledore could not blame James for the question. So often he had laid awake, overthinking all that had happened to his young student. To the student he had learned to love, almost like a son.

„I am sorry. Lily, James, I am so sorry. Harry was meant to fight Voldemort from the moment he chose to hunt you down. Voldemort chose Harry as his equal. All I did was to best prepare Harry. All I do is to best prepare him."

„But we are here now, Albus. And we won't let you play games. If Harry is meant to defy Voldemort, he will do so. He is a child though. Not a weapon."

Lily looked at both men in the room. James nodded, standing by her side as he always did. Dumbledore faced them, the tears in his eyes threatening to flow over.

„It is your chance to make up for your past mistakes, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded. His plans would have to change.

„Tell us all you know." James' anger had subsided a little. Whilst he still was let down by the man he once heroized, he somehow felt that the man wasn't lying when he said he loved Harry. James and Lily would make sure, however, that his love wasn't expressed anymore by leaving Harry in unloving environments. And Dumbledore would have to do a lot of repenting still.

He told them everything. About his suspicions about Harry being a horcrux, about his suspicion about the horcruxes in general, Voldemort's and Harry's „shared" mind. Both Potters had expected that it wouldn't be easy, but they hadn't been prepared for the kind of burden that already lay on their son's shoulders. Even more than he already knew off. As if that alone hadn't been enough.

„I haven't told Harry." Dumbledore ended. His look told them that he handed the decision over to them. Would they tell Harry, or would they think the same as he did? That Harry was too young, too worried already, to have new worries put on him.

But Lily and James had already decided what they would do. Long before they had entered the headmaster's office. Long before they had learned what it was they had to tell Harry.

Grimmauld Place Number 12-

„So what have you been doing all summer? If you weren't allowed to join the meetings?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Ron's and Harry's room. Ginny had just left after a party of exploding snap, as her mother had called her downstairs to help her in the kitchen.

His two best friends told him about the cleaning, the dark magic items they had found. About Kreacher, whose biggest goal seemed to be beheaded and put up next to his ancestors' heads, something that Ron said would be „better for all those living here" and Hermione described as being „just another proof of the disgusting treatment of houseelves."

„Honestly, I can't believe how Sirius spent all his childhood here. Bloody awful place. And that screaming portrait."

„Ronald, it is quite obvious the screaming portrait wasn't there when Sirius was living here. It's his mother's portrait, after all. And she was still alive back then."

„Okay, Hermione, but there is a lot of other stuff around here apart from the portrait that is bloody awful, no? Kreacher, who is constantly muttering like some kind of lunatic. Don't look at me like that, you know he isn't right in his head. Then all of his family members being Slytherins, judging by the Malfoy like decor. „Toujours pur". Yeah, no, I wouldn't want to switch."

Harry watched his friends bicker for a little while longer. So that had been the screaming portrait. Sirius' mother. After they had gone upstairs to spent the hour Mrs Weasley had granted them for a break, Harry had noticed a portrait hidden by a curtain. He had asked Hermione about it, and she had only said that that was the woman who Lupin had had to silence earlier.

„Well.", he said, getting up after few minutes of Ron and Hermione discussing if the house was super bad or just bad. „I think I will go see Sirius. I haven't spoken to him properly ever since I arrived."

And with that he left them.

Downstairs-

Sirius and Remus sat in the living room. They were just discussing what they had been discussing all morning almost, when their discussion subject came walking in. Harry stood there and grinned at them, although his grin felt a little forced. Or did it just feel like this because they knew so much more than they had before? Sirius smiled back at his godson, asking him to sit down with them.

„Hey mate. How is it going? Any more questions?"

Remus rolled his eyes. He knew that Sirius was taking advantage of Molly not being there to hold them back from telling Harry all they knew. Not that there was much more they could share, apart from the prophecy, and that really was James and Lily's decision. Harry's answer however surprised him.

„No, I just thought we could catch up. I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been? And you, professor?" He looked politely over to Remus, who realized with a start that Harry had never really met him as one of his parents' best friends.

„You can call me Remus, Harry. I am your parents' friend, not a professor anymore. And I have been alright, regarding the circumstances. Time's like these are never easy for a.. person like me."

Sirius shot his friend a quick look. He never liked it when Remus refered to himself like that.

„I am fine too, kiddo. And it is good you are here. We have something to talk about."

Harry swallowed visibly.

„They told you, didn't they? Mum and dad. That's why you were so weird this morning."

Had Harry always been so aware? Sirius couldn't remember. Then again, he didn't really know Harry all that well. The revelation that James had had for him last night, the horrific discovery of Harry's abuse, all that had proven to him how little he actually knew his godson.

„Why have you never told me? That they abused you?"

„They didn't. It isn't as bad as they put it! It was just a little-"

„Neglect? A little starving? A little abuse of power?" Remus' intense gaze made Harry go quiet.

Harry looked silently down on to his feet. The two men knew that they couldn't rush him. They also knew that they and his parents would have to do a lot of work before Harry would stop defending his relatives' actions. Fourty minutes of Molly's given sixty had passed already. It wasn't the time to start bigger discussions. It had been important, however, for Harry to know that they knew. That they were there. And that they didn't judge.

„It isn't your fault, kiddo. You know that right?"

Harry nodded confirmative at his godfather's questions. He knew. He learned to know, at least. It was enough for now, they didn't need to talk more. There would be more than enough time to talk. It was a strange thought, but a comforting one. One that he kept having the past two days.

They spent the rest of the small break talking about Remus' work with the werewolves and Sirius' hatred for the house they were staying in. His house.

„Well, if you hate it so much, the better that we can now continue making it a little more liveable."

Mrs Weasley had come in. Behind her stood Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny. The three others stood up and joined the cleaning team.

Harry realized soon that Ron and Hermione had not exaggerated when telling him about all the foul evil the house had to be freed of. However, he was grateful for the work. Whilst he appreciated his parents and their friends caring, it was still unusual to him. Sure, Sirius had always been there since his escape. The Weasleys had always welcomed him with open arms. But that had been before he had told his parents about the Dursleys. It had changed something. He wasn't sure if he liked the change yet.

They spent almost a whole hour in a particularly big room, when his parents joined in. They didn't say much, his mum giving him a quick hug and saying they missed him. Harry blushed. It had only been three hours. He had missed them too, he admitted quietly to himself.

Molly-

„Lily. Could I have a quick word with you outside?"

„Of course!"

The redhead smiled at the other. Molly had liked Lily from the moment she had first met her. The younger woman was always polite, fierce and refreshingly lighthearted. She reminded her a little bit of her Ginny. However, Lily could also be a little overenthusiastic, Molly felt. The mother of seven hoped that she would listen to what she was about to say. Lily followed her into the kitchen, where Molly closed the door.

„Lily, listen. I know you are Harry's mother. I know it is your decision. But Arthur and I, we have seen him almost as our 8th child. Forgive me for intruding like that, but the poor boy had no one before you came back. No one to take care of him. Your sister.. Well.." Molly blushed. Lily's sister and herself had never met, but from what Arthur had told her from last year, when he and three of her sons had picked Harry up from his muggle relatives, and the fact that the same three sons had had to rescue Harry a couple years before that... It all didn't speak in favor.

„My sister has been bloody awful to him. I know. And I am extremely grateful to you and Arthur. So is James. We don't know how we can ever repay you for what you did for Harry."

„No need to repay us, my dear. We love Harry. We would love to still have him over once this whole thing with he-who-must-not-be-named is behind us. Let us hope it is soon. And you and your husband are also always welcome at the Burrow."

Lily smiled warmly at her. Molly took a deep breath.

„But what I wanted to talk about, Lily, was that whatever Dumbledore told you... I really urge you to think if you want to share it with Harry. He went through so much already. He is but a child."

Lily placed her hand on Molly's. It was warm.

„I appreciate your concern. Albus has shared a lot of heavy things with James and I. We think that Harry should know. Not all at once. We want to get to know Harry more, and share the things in appropriate proportions. We were actually hoping you and Arthur would help us. Since you know him longer than we do."

Molly escaped Lily's now piercing green eyes. Harry was like a son to her. Had been, she silently corrected herself. He has a mother now. And that mother wanted him to know. Her heart went out to Lily for taking her seriously, for appreciating what she had done and wanting her by her side.

„He has to know, Molly. He is a child, but if what Albus says is true, a lot will change for him. A lot that will drive him insane if he doesn't even know why it is happening. Please."

Green eyes met brown ones. After a while, Molly nodded.

„Thank you. I promise James and I will listen to your advise and take it into consideration when telling Harry all he has to know to be save and healing."

With that, Lily hugged Molly, who hugged her back. The two women would be good friends.

Okay, so sorry for the late update! I really wanted Molly and Lily to be friends. I always understood Mrs Weasley in the book. She wanted to protect Harry, but I think that Lily and James would see keeping information from him as just another burden about to develop on his shoulders. When they tell him about what they know, at least they can guide Harry through it. And now the Weasley parents can help too :)

As always, please review, follow, etc.

Thanks for all your ongoing support! I will probably not be able to post before Sunday, as I am with my friends, who I haven't seen in four months. Lotsss of catching up to do there!

firebird-fenix: I am glad you like the story :) As to your questions, if you stay with this story, they will all be answered sooner or later!

Joanm8128: Thanks again! Your kind words mean a lot to me :)


	13. Chapter 13-The trial

Chapter 13- The trial

Everyone was in a rush.

Mr Weasley threw several worried looks towards his old watch. The time was ticking, and every second seemed to go by faster.

Mrs Weasley grew more and more irritated. Suddenly, every flaw about the house that she hadn't yet repaired or corrected, stood out even more. She was very nervous about the upcoming trial.

James was frustrated. He had wanted to accompany Harry to his trial, but he couldn't go. People couldn't know he was back. Not the general public. Once again in his life, he was trapped inside. At least he had his friends and family by his side.

Lily was fussing. She couldn't join her son, so she had to make sure he knew how much she believed in him.

Harry was overwhelmed. He was incredibly nervous about the trial. Even though everyone has assured him that his actions had been self defense, and that not even the minister could deny that, he was not very confident that the ministry would let him go unpunished. After all, the ministry also put him up to be insane. A fair trial would be desirable, but had very often not taken place. He threw a quick glance over to Sirius at this thought.

Sirius was the only one of the people already awake to see Harry off that was rather calm. The night before, he had been the one to calm Lily and James down. "No matter what happens, we'll make it alright for Harry." That had been the words he had repeated with an admirable patience. Remus had sat next to the three, and wondered if Sirius was calming himself down as well, or if Azkaban and being a refuge had indeed made him more reasonable. He was not sure if the change in Sirius' attitude was only good.

"We have to go, Harry."

Arthur Weasley kissed his wife goodbye. Then he left, Harry by his side. However the outcome of today would be, it would most certainly be a very exciting day.

The door closed behind them. Leaving behind a group of worried people.

**Author's note: I think the trial scene as it happened in the book was pretty realistic. That is why I am not going to write down Arthur's and Harry's experience here, as I don't think I wanna change the book version here at all, but I also don't wanna copy the book word for word. Instead, I decided to go and describe what Lily and James and the others are doing while waiting. I am sorry if this is not what you wanted, but I just feel I can be more creative there. **

Once the door had closed behind the two men, no one knew what to say. Molly mumbled something about preparing breakfast for the still sleeping children of hers and went off to the kitchen. Sirius called for Kreacher and asked him about a few items that had been missing ever since he and his house guests had cleaned them out. Lily and James just sat there, each lost in their own thoughts.

When breakfast was served and everyone was up, Lily sat down next to Ron and Hermione. She wanted to get to know her son's friends better. James sat across from them, clearly with the same intention. The four talked about Hogwarts, James sharing his most epic pranks (Remus and Sirius gave their commentary at these too), Ron and Hermione telling them about their classes, their adventures (not as detailed as Harry had told them) and general experiences.

The two Potters were shocked to learn that Hermione had been called a "mudblood". They had hoped that maybe during Voldemort's absence the whole hatred towards muggleborns would have calmed down. But then again, things like these would take a long time to be out rooted. Especially now, that Voldemort was back, able to spread his hatred once again.

They also weren't happy to hear about Snape. Whilst Lily had already ended her friendship with him when she herself had gone to school, she had never expected her former best friend to carry on a grudge for this long. That he had let his frustration against James out on Harry, and also not treated other people kindly at all, made her very angry. She made eye contact with James. They would have to talk to Dumbledore about this. And to Snape personally.

Breakfast was over. Everyone got up, ready to continue cleaning the house. Lily went to clean with Molly. James, Sirius and Remus went to another room. The Weasley children and Hermione were entrusted with the task of freeing the house of doxys.

-Molly and Lily-

The two women both worked very exactly. They both agreed that Sirius' house was in an awful state, and that one could not be easy on the cleaning. Nothing that didn't seem useful to them was spared. Sirius had given them his permission to chuck out everything, and they made use of that. Whilst working, they talked about children, marriage and the current situation.

"You have to show me how you make your scrambled eggs, Molly. They were delicious."

"Arthur and I always go on one more or less expensive date, on our wedding anniversary. The children come first, but sometimes we have to treat ourselves."

"Ever since Voldemort has come back, Bill has been trying to convince the foreign wizarding community to join the fight against him."

Molly even told Lily about her son Percy's betrayal. It was not a topic she opened up about easily. Lily listened. She didn't say anything negative against Percy. Somehow she knew that that wasn't what Molly needed. Instead, she just listened silently. In the end, she hugged Molly, who felt relieved at having shared her story with someone that wasn't part of her family.

They also talked a lot about Harry. Molly told Lily how polite he had always been when staying over at the Burrow. She also told the other mother about her worries. That Harry had always been way too thin in her opinion. That she had tried to bring this up with Dumbledore, especially after the events of last year, but that the man never seemed to listen.

"James and I have spoken to Dumbledore about Harry's treatment at my sister's. He had his reasons, but he definitely did do wrong. We aren't sure yet if he really sees that. I really hope he owns up to his mistakes and does better by Harry in the future. And thank you again, Molly, for giving Harry a save space when we weren't able to."

-James, Sirius and Remus-

"I can't believe Snivellus is behaving like that towards Harry."

James wasn't as detailed a cleaner as his wife was. Additionally to that, he was angry. Angry at Snape, angry at the ministry, angry at being locked inside once more. As a result, he was basically not cleaning at all. Remus had threatened him several times to stop cleaning for the three of them (as Sirius also couldn't be bothered cleaning).

"And it is you two who have to explain to Molly why the room isn't done yet. Not me"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright Moony. The poor man's child is currently being questioned and might have taken his wand away. Have some empathy."

"Oh I do. For Prongs. And what is your reasoning for being this bloody lazy?"

James scoffed.

"Well thanks for the support mate."

Sirius gave both of his friends a half angry, half amused glare, and got up to finally help and clean.

"I honestly don't know what you expected, James.", he answered to his best friend's earlier question. "After all, it's Snivellus we're talking about. Did you really have much hope?"

"While I can confirm that Snape isn't the nicest to Harry or most of the other students, Dumbledore trusts him. I see that as a sign that we should at least try to get along with him."

James stared at Remus. Was he being serious?

"Moony, I think the fact that Dumbledore sent Harry to the Dursleys is a big proof of his fallibility. He can be wrong. But even if there are reasons to trust Snape in the fight against Voldemort, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that he is abusing his position as a teacher."

"You're right, I apologize. But I don't think it would be wise to go back to old rivalry. It wouldn't make things easier for Harry."

James and Sirius looked at eachother. Not being mean to Snape would be difficult, especially as they knew about his behaviour towards Harry. James even had been ready to move on with his life before he had died. It was Snape's fault that he hadn't dropped the damn grudge.

"Fine.", James sighed. "But you aren't gonna stop me from confronting him and Dumbledore about his behaviour towards my son."

"I wasn't planning to."

The hours went on and on. Fred and George collected some doxies for "experiments", James, Sirius and Remus reminisced about their Hogwarts times, and Lily and Molly had already finished their room, now being busy with preparing dinner. They all knew that Harry and Arthur would soon come home.

Then, at 7 pm, Arthur came barging in.

"He's free of all charges!"

After him followed Harry, grinning widely. Lily broke out of the group, hugging her son and squealing. James sunk down on a chair, sighing in relief. The twins started chanting a winning song. Ron and Hermione went up to hug Harry once Lily had let go off him.

Everyone let out a breath they hadn't even known they were holding.

Everyone was a lot happier now.

Okay again, so sorry on the late updates. I got home very late last night and had work today. Next two chapters I think I will be sending them off to Hogwarts. It will then be divided between Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts.. Please review, follow, favourite. Thanks for all new readers and so, and thanks for the ongoing support of my older ones xx

Bouncerok: You have no idea how touched your review made me. I am so glad I can give you something to read in these difficult times for you. You are really strong for taking on this fight and if you ever need someone to talk to, please feel free to pm me. I might not be able to update everyday, but I won't stop soon :)

dnck: Your opinion was so interesting to read! And thanks for your compliment :) I personally feel like Dumbledore wasn't necessarily bad as such, but that what he did was way too easily forgotten and forgiven, just as with Snape. Both had good and bad sides, and sides inbetween, but to me it often looked in the books like they were going between black and white. I really want to give both characters a more grey area in this fanfiction and also make them do some redemption (especially Dumbledore) that goes further than "but I just cared too much". I would be happy to listen to more of your pov btw :)

Okay so, until next time (which if nothing gets in between my plans, will be tomorrow)


	14. Chapter 14-The beginning of the final

Chapter 14- The beginning of the final truth

The next day started way more lighthearted. Everyone was still relieved from the good outcome of the trial, and even Molly Weasley wasn't in a rush to continue cleaning anytime soon. She had asked Moody to come in later to check if a suspicious noice she had heard in one of the many closets came from a boggart or something darker, something that might require a wizard more experienced with dark magic. For the rest, the house started looking more and more liveable. Everyone had been working hard yesterday, and the days before, and it was only right for them to catch a break.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children were all together in Ron and Harry's room. Now that the trial was over, Harry was a lot more relaxed. He laughed when the twins told them all about their newest inventions and plans for their joke shop, while Hermione tried to no avail whatsoever to tell the two that half of their inventions weren't exactly what one would consider to be safe.

„Come on Hermione! They test it on themselves, it's no big deal. You act like my mum."

Hermione glared at Ron, but didn't say anything further to Fred and George's plans.

Ginny and Harry eventually started talking about their plans for the upcoming year. Harry had never spoken much to Ginny before, mostly because of Ginny's shyness when first meeting him. It was a positive change, he thought, that Ginny seemed to be so much more open. She definitely had her older brothers' sense of humor, yet was a lot more empathetic. Maybe they could spend more time together in Hogwarts. Talk sometimes at breakfast or so? Time would tell.

„And maybe good old Percy will get his stuff together by then. Honestly if I see mum cry one more time because of him, I am gonna pay him a personal visit and make him the subject of our next experiments."

Fred's declaration made Harry turn around.

„Why is Percy making your mum cry? Where is he even?"

How he could not have noticed Percy's absence for so long was truly a miracle to him. Had he really been that preoccupied with the trial?

„Percy left. Had a big fight with dad because he doesn't believe your story. Said dad was an embarrassement and all kind of horrible things. Whenever his name is mentioned, mum cries. Dad breaks whatever is in his hands at the moment. It's honestly sad."

Harry stared at Ginny, who had answered his question.

„But that is insane. I mean. It's family."

The Weasleys sadly smiled at him.

„Family yes, but Percy chose the ministry over us. I always thought he was a big show-off, but that came as quite a shock anyway. One would think that in these hard times, people finally learn what is truly important."

Everyone nodded at George's answer. Yes, no matter how much a show-off Percy had been during school times, never would any of them had thought that he would leave them behind in times of need. To Harry, the Weasleys had always been the perfect family when it came to solidarity.

„Is there anything we can do? For your parents, I mean."

Ron smiled gratefully at Hermione.

„No thanks, Hermione. But that is so nice."

Someone knocked on the door. Ginny got up to open it, and Lily Potter walked in.

„Your dad and I want to talk to you, love."

She looked at Harry, who got up and left the room with her, with a quick glance back at the others. They all smiled at him.

-James and Lily's bedroom-

His parents' bedroom was a lot bigger than his and Ron's. It was also darker, something he did not envy them for. As most bedrooms in the house, it had once probably been decorated, but most decoration had been thrown out due to its dark or even dangerous nature. His mum sat down on one of two chairs that were placed in front of the big bed, his dad in the other. Then she showed Harry he could sit on the edge of the bed.

Both of his parents looked like they didn't know where to begin.

„What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?", Harry asked, in an attempt to make it easier for them.

„Well, sweetheart... As you know, we have talked to Dumbledore? And he has told us a lot about what Voldemort is up to, according to him. He also told us about you. He didn't think the time is right to share it with you, but your mum and I want you to be prepared. We don't want you to be in danger just because we spared you from information that might not be pleasant to hear."

Harry didn't say anything. His heart went out to both of his parents for not hiding anything from him. Both his parents looked expectantly at him, and he realized they waited for an answer.

„Uh sorry. I.. Uh. Thank you. I really appreciate that, you know... I mean, I.."

His mum put her hand on his, like she had when he was sharing his most difficult experiences with the two of them.

„It's okay, love. We know."

„Has any of what you are going to tell me to do with yesterday?"

Both his parents looked at him confusedly. It was only then he remembered he had not told them much about the trial yet. They had been sensitive enough to not interrogate him once he had come home, instead giving him time to talk to Ron and Hermione and enjoy the dinner Mrs Weasley had made.

„Dumbledore was at the trial. He didn't even look at me. Has any of the information to do with that?"

Lily was upset. Hadn't they just spoken to Dumbledore? Sure, he had told them about the possible connection between Voldemort and Harry. And she understood his point about not wanting to give Voldemort the impression of him and Harry being too close. But this had been a trial. No one had been able to go inside with Harry, not even Arthur Weasley. A quick acknowledgement to give her son just a little reassurance had been within the realm of the normal. Even if with a student Dumbledore did not care that much about, if he had had to testify for them in a trial, he surely would have made it clear that they were seen, heard, and about to be safe? It was not that Dumbledore should have hugged Harry or expressed his undying care for him.

„In parts, darling. But he shouldn't have ignored you eitherway."

Lily smiled reassuringly at Harry. He nodded.

„Okay. So, what is it then?"

They told him about the prophecy. The fact that Voldemort had only ever gotten to know half of it. That Voldemort had made Harry his prime enemy by choosing to listen to the prophecy. That due to the curse cast at Harry, Voldemort and he probably shared a mental connection. That due to this, it was essential for Harry to learn occlumency. He could under no circumstances give Voldemort the advantage of that connection.

Harry listened quietly to all of this. His face didn't portray his feelings at these news. Once his parents had stopped telling him almost all they knew (leaving out the horcruxes. Something stopped them from sharing that particulare suspicion of Dumbledore with Harry just yet.), he cleared his throat.

„Alright. That is a lot. Uhm. Who will teach me occlumency?"

James stared at him. They had presently told him a whole lot of scary information, and the first thing he cared about to ask was about who would teach him occlumency?

„Dumbledore or Snape. Both not exactly our choices, but they are the only people that are good enough at it. But Harry... Are you alright? The information we told you... It's quite heavy."

„It is. It can't be changed though, can it? We have to fight. It is how it has always been."

Bravery. One of the main traits a Gryffindor was said to have. And Harry had a lot of bravery.

„You won't be fighting alone."

„I know, dad. I know."

They sat quietly for a bit, comfortable with eachother's silent company. The door opened, and Mrs Weasley stood in the door frame.

„Your letter from Hogwart's has arrived, Harry dear."

She handed him the letter and then left. Harry wondered if she knew what his parents had just spoken to him about and if she agreed.

„Anything interesting?"

Harry handed his mother the letter as an answer. It had nothing new in it, just the list of books and the general information for the students.

„Your OWLS will be this year, Harry." His mother's tone grew very serious. „I want you to do as well as you can in them. They are important for your future."

„I will do my best, mum." He had no desire to protest right now. Ron and he had so far always managed to get through the exams. It would be okay.

She gave him a quick hug and his dad got up from his chair.

„Let's see if the others have any news."

Right when the three of them closed the bedroom door behind them, Ron and Hermione came running towards Harry.

„We are prefects!"

„I really thought it would be you, Harry, but Ron-"

„It isn't that surprising now, is it?"

„Of course it's not, Ron." Lily smiled at her son's best friend. „You deserved it. Congratulations."

James and Harry congratulated the two as well. Ron grinned at Harry, who grinned back. He had really deserved the badge. Ron had always stood by Harry's side, and while Harry did ask himself why Dumbledore hadn't chosen him to be prefect, Ron was a perfect choice in his opinion.

It didn't take long for all of Grimmauld Place Nr 12 to hear the good news. Although, according to the twins, the news was „incredibly disturbing" rather than good. Everyone else however was very happy for the two. Mrs Weasley nearly started crying. Promising Ron a present and kissing Hermione on both cheeks, she buzzed off to get Ron's new broom in the Diagon Alley. Lily took the opportunity to follow her, saying that they could just aswell get all the books then.

„I am glad I never was a prefect. It's so stressful."

James grinned at Harry.

-Later that day-

Once Lily and Molly had returned from their trip to the Diagon alley, Bill went off to invite a few people over for dinner. Tonks, Kingsley and Moody joined the inhabitants of the Black's house.

It was a night filled with laughter, reminiscing, Fred and George's teasing, and a lot of forgetting the worries that constantly surrounded them. It was good.

Okay, another chapter done. To be honest I never really understood Harry's issue with not being made a prefect? I mean, I get the general frustration with Dumbledore he had, but why would Harry not grant Ron the success? It felt a bit odd to me that he had to hear his father was never made a prefect to feel better about it. I mean, Harry was generally a bit of an idiot towards his friends in OOTP but meh...

Please review, follow, favourite. Thanks for all the new readers and the old ones!

Joanm8128: Thanks, I am glad you keep enjoying it :)

firebird-fenix: You are definitely right. A lot of Dumbledore's actions were definitely wrong. I think one can make grave mistakes even without being evil as such. He is a very complex figure for sure :)


	15. Chapter 15- Precautions

Chapter 15- Precautions

He stood infront of the door of the so hated place. Grimmauld Place Number 12. Why did Dumbledore insist on him and the dog getting along? It was laughable. After being almost murdered , after risking his life every day whilst the spoiled brat sat in the safe quarters of his childhood.

Severus Snape spit out. To worsen the matter, the Potter brat was there aswell now. Dumbledore had told him that there might be unexpected guests. Who could that be? Surely not someone Severus cared about. He entered the hallway and walked straight to the living room. Potter was sitting there. He looked precisely like his father. Snape sneered. Next to Potter sat a redhead. Probably one of the Weasleys, although the girl was younger than Molly Weasley and older than that youngest Weasley child.

He wondered who it was.

Dumbledore saw Snape first. He had been called to Grimmauld Place Nr 12 to discuss some urgent matters concerning Harry, and had been relieved that it had only been about Severus' treatment of his students, Harry in particular. Had been, until Lily Potter had gone on a tirade about how irresponsible a headmaster he was. How he could allow one of his staff members to bully children under his care and protection. At that moment, Dumbledore had lowered his head and apologised.

„We don't need your apologies." James Potter had said. „We need actions."

Dumbledore had explained how Severus was needed in the fight against the Dark Lord, that his position as a teacher in Hogwarts was absolutely essential. Both Potters had said that they didn't care if Snape was a member of the Order. They cared about their son.

And now Severus stood there. Not yet aware that his old foe and his old love had returned from beyond the grave.

„Severus, my dear boy." Albus walked towards Severus, arms open as if he was about to embrace him. „Let's go to the hallway first."

„What is this, Dumbledore? You called me here. What is the oh so urgent matter? Did Black stub his toe?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was not lost even for a second. Severus thought it was annoying.

„Severus, circumstances have changed. We have received some.. dare I say.. surprising guests. Guests of which no one would have thought them ever to arrive."

He hated this. Dumbledore speaking in riddles. It was so annoying that Snape had often considered leaving Dumbledore's office in the middle of a conversation. The heels of his feet were itching, and he was just about to turn around and leave this blasted house, when a familiar voice behind him was heard.

„Hey Sev."

It couldn't be. He would recognise this voice out of a million, but that voice had gone silent many many years ago. It was this voice that was the reason for it all. The reason to stand all these brats in Hogwarts, to endure the Dark Lords torture. Slowly, very slowly, he turned around. Black eyes met emerald. Emerald eyes that he thought estinguished long ago.

„STUPEFY"

Lily Potter ducked in the right moment for the red light to miss her. It hit a lamp instead, and James ran out to stand in front of his wife.

„Have you gone totally mad now, Snivellus? Trying to stun my wife? LEVI-"

„Protego!"

Dumbledore's shield spread between the couple and the potions' master. Severus didn't look at the two anymore, and instead turned to face Dumbledore.

„Sir. These people. Deatheaters.. or.. how.. what.."

„If they were death eaters, Severus, wouldn't you have been told of the plan? And how would deatheaters be able to enter the house? Unless you think I betrayed all of us and told them the address? No, these people indeed are Lily and James Potter. Unexplicable, and yet so wonderful. Back from the dead. They have proved themselves various times."

Snape stared at the couple now. It was like a nightmare and dream come true. A nightmare, for his old enemy stood there, bratty, spoiled, arrogant. A dream, for his old love was there. Beautiful. Proud. Lily.

„Lily.. Lily.." He wasn't capable of saying more.

„Jeez, I see someone remembers his names."

Sirius had appeared from a room upstairs. James snorted. Severus didn't care for once about the teasing. Would Lily be happy? They had been estranged when she died, but would she be happy to see him?

„You complete git, Severus Snape."

Well that settled it. Lily Potter was not happy to see him. What had her spoiled little James Junior told her about him?

Dumbledore held up his hands before Lily could continue insulting Snape in the middle of the hallway.

„Let's take this to the living room, shall we? Sirius, I think it is best you stay out. Maybe talk to Kreacher a little, he is getting so lonely here."

He threw a portentous look at the man, who glared back and turned around to walk back upstairs.

Once the door was closed behind the group of four, Lily turned around to face Snape.

„Don't think for a second, Sev, that I am gonna go nice on you because we were friends. You ruined that when you called me the M word, and you ruined it even more by your treatment of my son. He is my son. Mine and James', yes. He isn't James. He isn't me. And yet you again have proven you do not understand the fact that people are individuals. All muggleborns are mudbloods. All Potters are brats and bullies. I don't know what I ever saw in you. I don't know why I ever wanted to be your friend. You disgust me."

She had come so close to Snape's face that he had to take a step back. Her anger was just as intimidating as it had been back in their school years. James stood next to her. Snape had expected him to grin whilst his wife was railing at him, but the man's expression remained entirely serious throughout the whole thing.

„Whatever Po-Harry has told you, Lily, I-"

„He told us nothing, Snivellus. His friends did. That you also haven't been treating too kindly."

„I am not going to spoil your son and other people's children. Especially famous Potter gets enough of that everywhere else."

„He doesn't. If you had looked just a few inches past your ugly nose, you had seen what was happening right under it. He was never spoiled. But you refuse to open your eyes."

„I helped him. Protected him. For your sake."

„And that gives you a right to abuse your power?"

Lily's question stood in the room. Waiting to be answered. But Snape couldn't. Nothing he could say would be met with understanding. He turned to Dumbledore.

„Albus. Say something."

Dumbledore looked from the Potters to Snape. James words about action being needed going through his mind.

„Severus, I do have to admit that you did not treat our students too kindly. No one expects you to spoil them, as does none of the other staffmembers at Hogwarts. We are to be fair, but strict. The children are under our care. Unfortunately, if your behaviour towards the children does not change, I will be forced to position you somewhere in Hogwarts the children won't be in too much contact with you."

Snape couldn't believe it. Dumbledore needed him.

„You won't. Just because the Potter brat can't take criticism you won't risk losing me on your side."

„It isn't only Harry. Who, as before mentioned, has never complained about your behaviour to any adult figure. He has taken whatever you threw at him, and never complained. So much to the topic of spoiled. But I have indeed received multiple letters complaining about you mistreating their children. Letters I have always excused. Letters I have told you about, but never pulled any consequences from. But old men like me are not infallible. I do stand here today to correct my past mistakes. At least one of the many I made."

At this, he didn't look at Snape, but at the Potters, who nodded.

„And if I refuse? If I go to Voldemort?"

„You won't, Severus."

„What makes you so sure?"

Dumbledore smiled.

„Because Voldemort isn't kind, not at all. And you know that. And you know that Lily is back, the woman you have changed sides for. You can join Voldemort again, and fight against Lily. Fully aware that once Voldemort finds out she is still alive, she is at great risk. Also, should you decide to join Voldemort, I will find out. And then I won't be your friend anymore, but your enemy. If you look at my past, you will see I do not tend well to my ememies."

Snape turned pale.

„I will personally assist to a few of your lessons to see if your methods are improving. Also, you are to teach young Potter Occlumency. Professor McGonagall will be with you and Harry on those weekly training evenings to ensure both of you will stay in the realms of the polite. Now, if you will excuse me. Lily, James, it was nice to see you. Severus, we meet at Hogwarts tomorrow."

With that, Dumbledore left.

„You can go, Sev. We have nothing more to say."

Lily's words were like knives. Would he ever get her forgiveness? Maybe if he continued fighting for her. On her side. Again, Dumbledore had been right about him. He left. Desperately hoping that someday, Lily Evans would be his friend again.

-The next day-

The dog wagged his tail. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys all said their goodbyes to family and friends. Harry had first panicked about Sirius coming along, but when his mum had whispered to him that Sirius deserved some adventure. That he and his dad went out in their animagus' forms at night to at least get some freedom. It was all safe, she said. Harry desperately hoped she was right.

His parents had not been able to follow along. While they did think about polyjuice or disillusionment charms, all of these things were simply too risky or, in case of the potion, not available at that speed. They had hugged him goodbye and his mum had kissed him so many times that Molly Weasley had to intervene as to not miss their transport to King's Cross.

„Write us everyday."

„Yes, mum."

„Write us when your matches are. We want to watch."

„Yes, dad."

Eventually, they had let go off him. Waving, his mum with tears in his eyes. He was touched. It was a new experience to him to have parents, parents who missed him when he left. The Dursleys had never missed him.

And so, knowing that he had his parents, the Weasleys and Sirius, Remus, Hermione and so many more on his side, he got on the training. Ready to face all the people that did believe the Daily Prophet.

Ready for another school year.

Aaand done. I am sorry for the break in updates, I wasn't doing too well. Tomorrow I am moving but I will try to post anyway. I am also thinking to write a one-shot I had in mind for a while, we'll see. Please follow, favourite, review. Thanks for all your support, old or new!

GinnyWeasley09: Thanks, that means a lot :) I hope you continue liking it :)

Tyler'sPrincess: That does make sense! Harry definitely wasn't doing too well (understandably) in OOTP and the point you brought up about him being scared of not being able to live up to his parents is very interesting. Thanks for your explanation on it!


	16. Chapter 16- Thestrals and first days

Chapter 16- Thestrals and first days

Harry lay on his bed. The feast, the train ride, all running through his mind.

„Write to your parents." Hermione had said.

„There is nothing there." Ron had said.

„I can see them too." Loony Luna Lovegood had said.

He tossed and turned but nothing seemed to get him any closer to sleep. So much had happened. Starting at meeting Luna. Luna Lovegood, the girl from Ravenclaw that read her father's magazine, the quibbler, upside down and told him stories about creatures whose names he couldn't remember and whose existence Hermione disputed. Luna who seemed like she didn't give a care in the world what others thought, laughing loudly and unashamedly at Ron's mediocre jokes.

And then there was Umbridge. The witch from the ministry that had been there at his trial, dressed in pink and voting for him to be spoken guilty. That now would be teaching them defense against the dark arts, which had always been his favourite subject. Who had interrupted Dumbledore's speech to indocrinate them about the dangers of change and who, according to Hermione, had been the ultimate proof that the ministry was now meddling with Hogwarts.

But more than all, he thought about the horses. The sceleton like, black horses, who had suddenly just been there, carrying the carriages that took them up to the castle. He had never seen them before, had always thought the carriage was moving magically, without anyone or anything pulling it. However, when he asked the others about the horses, everyone had shook their heads. Except for Luna Lovegood. And he didn't know if that was a good sign.

Hermione had said he should ask his parents. He wasn't used to having parents. Did you ask them when something worried you? He was used to accepting things as they were, pushing them aside and hoping they never surfaced. It would be nice if his parents could reassure him that he was not going insane. Especially his dad knew more about Hogwart's secrets than probably most of the teachers. Maybe he knew about the horses. Or he would think Harry was going insane... He and his mum were worried already, even without him adding to it. No, Harry thought. As long as the horses did no one no harm, he would stay silent about it.

-Grimmauld Place Nr12-

Lily and Molly laughed. The two women were making dinner together, chatting away about this and that, distracting eachother from the lingering feeling of something missing. Their children. Gone until at least christmas. Especially Lily, who had only gotten Harry back a few weeks ago, was suffering. Once the door had closed behind her son, she had burst into tears, and James, who had not felt better himself, had needed a full hour to comfort her.

Now, everything was a little better. The two really got along so well. And Molly had so much to tell,so much about Ron and Harry and all her children and the friends of her children and it just never stopped being interesting. Lily loved listening to her, knowing that Molly cared, not only for her but also for Harry, for James and for so many others.

James, Sirius, Remus and Arthur sat in the living room. They had all offered to help the two women in the kitchen, but it had been obvious that the two wanted to be alone. Arthur fitted in perfectly to their group. Whilst he was not as loud as James and Sirius, he had done quite a bit of a mischief during his school days, which he now shared with the younger men.

„Don't tell my son's about this.", he would say at the end of every story, when James and Sirius were roaring with laughter, and Remus smiled amusedly.

Mostly they weren't any big pranks, nothing as heavy as the marauders had pulled, but just as Molly was for Lily, it was distractive and lighthearted.

When the three marauders told Arthur some of the jokes they had pulled, he only laughed and said that Fred and George were almost harmless against them.

They had dinner at 6 pm, sitting together, the Weasleys, the Potters, Sirius and Remus. Whilst everyone was still worried about the childrens' first day, their company and agreeal to not talk about the many serious matters today made for a more or less relaxed atmosphere.

Molly and Arthur went home to the Burrow that night, promising to be back tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Lily and her three boys already had some plans. Plans that would seriously disrupt someone's quiet life.

-Hogwarts-

The lessons so far had not been very special. Herbology had been nice, Professor Sprout was always friendly. Transfiguration had been as difficult as ever, if not more. Divination was the usual circus. Trelawney had dramatically told the class that Harry would soon die, to which Ron had cried „Not again Harry, I can't lose you again!" and lost Gryffindor 10 points.

They were on their way to defense against the dark arts. For the first time, Harry was not excited at all for a first lesson in this subject. Even Lockhart had managed to make them all feel at least a little curious as to what he had to offer. Umbridge however.. Harry doubted that she would be very amusing, good or otherwise worth looking forward to.

When they came in, she already stood there. Toad-like grin on her face, a voice as sweet as honey.

„Good morning, class."

It took five whole minutes until they had greeted her as she wanted them to. After that, she told them to read the book. No magic would be done. It wasn't needed. Everyone started protesting. Harry was angry. How could she not teach them defense. After all, the world outside was more dangerous now than ever.

„But professor, how will we learn to defend us?"

„Against what, Mister Potter? And please, do put up your hand and wait for your turn if you have something to say."

„The outside world, professor? After all, he-who-must-not-be-named is said to be back."

„Mister Thomas, the same counts for you. The rumours about you-know-who's return are false."

„How do you explain Cedric Diggory's death then?"

„Mister Weasley, do you have cotton balls in your ears? Hands up and waiting for turns."

Ron held up his hand.

„Yes, Mister Weasley?"

„How do you explain Cedric Diggory's death? If you-know-who hasn't done it?"

„Diggory's death was a tragic accident. Nothing more."

„That's a lie. He came back. I saw him. He came back and I-"

„Detention, Mister Potter. And take this-", a word being scribbled on a note by stubby fingers, „to Professor McGonagall. You won't spread your lies here. On you go. Class dismissed."

-Lily, James, Remus and Sirius-

„Is it here?", she whispered. The streets were so clean. So fitting. Yet so disturbing.

„Yes." Remus nodded.

All four of them continued along the streets, eventually turning into the one they had meant to go to, and after a few more steps, they stood infront of the address they had planned to visit.

Lily wondered what the inhabitants would say if she just knocked.

The inhabitants of Privet Drive Number 4.

Okay, this is a rather short one, I am sorry. As I said last chapter, I am moving at the moment and it is taking a lot of my time. I am free next week for the most part though, so I hope I can update more then. I hope you all liked this chapter. What do you think will be the Dursleys' reaction to seeing the Potters?

Please review, favourite and follow. Thank you for all your ongoing support throughout all this time! :)

JoanM8128: I am so glad it made you smile. Thank you so much!

Maits18: Yeah, I have noticed that aswell. I think Dumbledore did take his behaviour way too easily. I mean I just can't imagine no one ever complained to him in canon?

Anmoldance: Thanks! And I am not sure yet... It won't be easy for him, that's for sure..

Tyler'sPrincess: Thank you! I think so too. He is a complex figure, and he needs to be told that what he does is not cool.


	17. Chapter 17-Inspirations and revenge

Chapter 17- Inspirations and revenge

-Harry-

Professor McGonagall's door opened at the first knock. The transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor stood in the door frame, in her hand a paper that seemed to be a student's essay she had just been grading.

„Yes Mister Potter?"

„Uhm. I just had defense against the dark arts with Professor Umbridge and she... uh.."

„Yes?"

„She asked me to give you this."

He handed her the sheet of parchement that Umbridge had written his crime on. His crime of telling the truth. McGonagall studied the words, her eyebrows raised. Eventually she looked back up at him. Saying nothing at the moment, she beckoned him to enter her office. The door closed behind them.

„Mister Potter, this says you refused to let the topic of you-know-who's return rest even after Professor Umbridge made clear his return was a lie? And that you continued to, how does it say here? Ah yes, that you continued to spread your lies, which forced her to give you detention on Saturday?"

„Yes professor."

McGonagall said nothing for a while. Then she picked up a round box from her desk and handed it to Harry.

„Take a biscuit, Potter. And have a seat."

He was dumbfounded. A biscuit? Sure, he had seen McGonagall's expression during Umbridge's welcome speech, but was she really that against her that she now rewarded getting detention under the other teacher's care? Reluctantly, he took a cookie and took a seat on one of the two chairs facing McGonagall's desk. She sat down on the chair behind it, sitting at eye level with her student now.

„Potter, as admirable as open rebellion may be, sometimes it is misplaced and wasted energy."

„But she is lying, professor. Voldemort is back!"

She flinched at the name. He didn't care.

„I know that, Potter. But you won't make Umbridge change her mind. It is wasted energy."

„She isn't teaching us anything! How are we to defend ourselves if we don't even have a real defense against the dark arts teacher? These times are dangerous!"

„Potter, open your eyes. I don't like to talk badly about colleagues, old or new, but I think it is an open secret that not all professors in that particular subject have been what you so fittingly called „real" teachers. And yet, every year you faced the dark arts, you survived. No matter how untalented or talented your teacher in defense against the dark arts was that year. Why do you think, was that?"

„Out of luck?"

„That always helps, I do admit. But now, what I meant was, that you have a talent. A talent that good teachers can help to sharpen, but one that is inside you and that you yourself can improve. If your teacher in any subject is bad, why let that stop you? The library is open to you. You can train even if she isn't your trainer. You have proven again and again that you are capable of great magic. And, what you should not forget either, defense against the dark arts isn't the only subject that will help you and others against you-know-who."

„What else could help us? Professor?"

„You have met aurors. At the Order? Yes, Potter, don't look at me like that. I am a member aswell. Anyway. Aurors need to be good at almost every subject. Why? Because everything can be used against the dark arts. Potions, to know your poisons and antidotes. Transfiguration, to know even inanimate objects on your side in battle, to name just one of the many benefits my subject has. Herbology, as I am sure you saw during your second year here. The list is long, Potter. No subject here is taught for nothing."

He looked at her. Thought about the many times he had not paid attention in classes. How often he had relied solely on one subject. He blushed.

„My advice would be to try harder in every subject. And take studying into your own hands when you feel the teacher's methods are inadequate. No school rule states that study groups aren't allowed."

„Yes, professor."

„I am sure your parents have already informed you about your upcoming occlumency lessons?"

„Uh, they have mentioned them. Excuse me, how did you know?"

„That they are back? Professor Dumbledore has informed me about their return. I haven't had the fortune to meet them yet, at least not in this.. shall we say.. new period of their lives. Anyway, back to the occlumency lessons. Professor Snape will be teaching you. I will be supervising. I also advice you to take those lessons especially seriously."

„Yes, professor. What will you be supervising for?"

„That it all goes the way it is supposed to. Now. Before I let you go, one last thing. How are you feeling?"

He didn't know what was weirder. The biscuit, that still lay untouched next to him, or this question.

„Just fine, thank you professor."

„You saw another student die last year. Are being called a liar this year. Have just recently gotten back your parents that you believed to be dead. That is a lot even for people that are a lot older than you."

„I know. But I am fine. Really."

„Well, Mister Potter. Just as long as you know that my doors are open should you ever need someone to talk to, especially about last year's events. It is no shame to not always be okay. Remember that."

He nodded.

„Thanks, professor."

„Anytime. Try not to get more detentions. It really isn't worth it. You are dismissed."

He left. While he walked to the Gryffindor common room, he pondered about what she had said.

-James-

He knocked. His wife stood next to him, his friends behind him. The door of the impeccable looking house opened, and revealed a man that was way too big for his height. A big moustache decorated his face, although it was not a flattering addition.

„Yes?"

Vernon Dursley's greeting wasn't very kind. It wasn't as rude as they had expected though. Maybe he just hadn't recognized them yet.

„Hello Vernon. Remember me?"

His brother-in-law's face fell.

„PETUNIA!"

-Lily-

When Vernon turned around to call her sister, she shoved past him and went inside. She didn't care about his protests. She wanted to face her sister inside. Wanted to have these walls, full of pictures of Dudley, empty of pictures of Harry, to remind her of what they came here for. Her husband and their friends followed, equally ignoring Dursley's protests.

And then she saw her. Her sister, that had tormented her, called her a freak so often she lost count, and worst of all, had mistreated her son. Her own nephew. Whatever forgiveness she ever had felt for Petunia, whatever slight spark of pity, it was all gone. Gone the second Harry had told her about his life with his aunt and uncle.

„Hello, Petunia."

James took a step forward, reaching out his hand, knowing she wouldn't take it.

Petunia only had eyes for Lily.

„You. You. How?"

„Yes, me. And we have a lot to talk about, darling sister."

-Remus and Sirius-

The Potters and the Dursleys shared such contempt between eachother that it almost cut the air. Remus took a deep breath and suggested that maybe they should take the whole affair to the living room. Sirius grinned at Petunia as he walked past her to the living room. He was the first to sit down on the sofa. Remus followed, sitting down a little more politely, yet not caring much about not messing up the perfectly arranged pillows either.

„Sooo.", said Sirius, still grinning. „Petunia, Vernon, my old friends. Sit. We just wanna have a friendly talk."

Remus motioned towards the place still free next to them on the sofa. It was way too big in his opinion. Four people found place on it, but he was sure Harry was never invited to join the family. He didn't want the Dursleys to sit with them, and knew they didn't want to join them neither. The politeness seemed scarier to them though than open contempt, and that was amusing.

-Petunia-

Lily walked past her, and sat down next to those two awful friends of hers. Wizards. Freaks. One of them she recognised as Harry's godfather. The murderer. The other she vaguely remembered years ago, back when she still was forced to bring Lily to King's Cross with her parents. Scarred, shabby, poor. The kind of people she would look at only to judge.

And her horrible husband. Who didn't sit down. Who just stood there, leaning against the doorframe, grinning just as the murderer was. They grinned, but their eyes told different stories.

In that moment, Petunia was only grateful. Grateful that her Dudders was with friends. Away from these freaks.

-James-

He didn't sit down. He knew how much his position bothered, caged the Dursleys, who stood in the middle of the living room, lost. Not able to sit down on the sofa, because the „freaks" were sitting there. Not able to leave, because another „freak" was blocking the exit.

„What do you want?"

James Potter was happy to see sweat pearls on Vernon Dursley's forehead. Good, good, Dursley. Be scared. Harry was scared too. And you enjoyed it. It's your turn to be the scared one now, Dursley.

„We just want to talk about how you treated my son. You and your family."

„We gave him a home. When you were. Dead. Or hiding, better said. How can you judge anything we did, when you didn't even bother to come and fetch him?"

-Lily-

„We were dead. We returned from the dead."

„So you freaks can return from the dead now? Why didn't you before then?"

„Why, Tuney? Did you miss me?"

Petunia shot an angry glare her way.

„Never."

„He was your nephew. You locked him in a cupboard. You have no pictures of him. You made him feel excluded. You lied about us to him. You abused him. Imagine if the roles had been reversed. Imagine if you had died, and Dudley had been put in our care."

Vernon Dursley scoffed.

„We have a will. A will that ensures our son would never live under your care. Unlike you freaks, we take care of our matters. Don't put our ungrateful children into the hands of hardworking, good people."

-Everyone at Privet Drive Nr 4-

„Good? Dursley, who are you fooling? Because what you did wasn't good. Harry was a child."

Sirius had gotten up from the sofa, grin disappeared from his features.

„You would pay for it one day. You should have known that."

James walked towards the Dursleys, who didn't know which direction to flee too.

„We would have loved Dudley, were the roles reversed. I would have never let what you did to me during our childhoods influence my treatment of an innocent child."

Lily and Petunia glared eachother, all sisterly love long lost.

„An apology would have been a smart start. But then again, you aren't really smart, are you?"

Remus went to lock the living room door.

„What will you do? What will you do to us? You can't curse us. It against your laws."

„Oh, now our laws are interesting to you, Petunia?"

James grinned at his sister-in-law.

„We already did our damage. Not all magic is waving around with our wands and saying the words. We are adult wizards. We can do silent damage. Good luck finding out what we did."

Lily walked towards the door, unlocking it.

„Trust me, there will be further consequences. This is not the end of it."

Both Potter walked out, followed by their friends. Leaving behind the Dursleys, who panicked, and didn't know what to do.

The wizards hadn't done anything to the home. But the thought of the Dursleys spending sleepless night, being scared of opening closets, scared of turning around the corner, being scared about literally everything in their own home, was very amusing to them.

They would meet again. That they knew.

So, the end. Of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please follow, review and favourite and thank you all for your support. It is way more than I ever expected and I am very grateful!

Tyler'sPrincess: Thanks! Yeah, things in this fic will be a lot different. Harry/Luna is not something I thought of, but I generally haven't made my mind up about pairings yet. I know that I probably won't do Cho/Harry. I get why they were together in the books, some awkward teen dating, but it isn't really what I am keen on writing. I want them to be friends though. I will see if I will pair Harry with anyone, maybe he will be focussing a bit on himself.. Get to know some characters closer.. I don't know yet. But it is definitely worth thinking about :)

DemetriLover28: Thanks! I will try :)

setokayba2n: I think they have to be cautious, since it's not only the ministry, but also Voldemort that could learn about their existence. Of course they can't hide forever, but probably any too quick steps would be dangerous, especially considering who their son is. I like the thought of them just randomly appearing at a place though. Thanks for the idea :)

GinnyWeasley09: Thanks! I really liked the idea of Marge being there. I wanted to add her after you said that, but since she knew nothing about magic, I didn't really know how to tackle the issue of James and Lily explaining their return without breaking any secrecy laws etc etc. Anyway, I hope you liked this version aswell :)


	18. Chapter 18- He has to what?

Chapter 18- He has to what?

-Grimmauld Place Number 12-

Dumbledore was sitting in the living room already. Always on time, with an interested expression.

„Lily. I wonder why I was called here today?"

„Let me call the others. They should know you are here."

Albus nodded. She turned around and called the three men. Remus, Sirius and James appeared in the room mere seconds later.

„Hello. I already asked Lily here why I was called here today. I must say, since all are back at Hogwarts now, it made me even more curious than before."

Lily sat down on a chair close to him. The others followed her example.

„We want to know how we can help Harry. In his fight against Voldemort. We want to prepare as much as possible for him."

„Lily, the prophecy states that-"

„We don't care about the prophecy. We care about Harry. You said yourself that Voldemort chose Harry as his opponent, that it was his decisions that made the prophecy come true. But we don't have to make Voldemort's mistake. We can defeat the prophecy. Do things differently. Do them in a way that makes sense."

„And what would make sense?"

Remus cleared his throat.

„Well, Albus, a good starting point would be to let adults, experienced wizards, handle what they can handle. We know you liked testing Harry in his previous years at Hogwarts, but this has an end now. What we can prevent, we will prevent. So, tell us, what can we do to stop Voldemort?"

He saw Dumbledore's eyes. The twinkle seemed to extinguish for a second. Remus knew that Dumbledore had something to hide. Something they wouldn't like to hear, but they had to anyway. And this was about Harry. Harry, who he had already left behind in the wrong care once. He would not make the same mistake again. Dumbledore would have to be honest with them.

Harry was not Dumbledore's warrior anymore.

„There is a thing you should know..."

„Yeah. I think so too."

Dumbledore told them everything. Even more than he had already told them when Lily and James had visited him, in what seemed ages ago. He told them about his suspicion about the Horcruxes. And that Harry might be one. Once he had finished, he didn't meet their eyes.

„So, you are telling us that this connection between my son and Voldemort, that might just be that he created another of those.. Horcruxes."

James Potter had never sounded so defeated before.

„Might be. But there is no definite proof. As I said, it are only suspicions. I have been searching for information, about Voldemort's past and present, but he wasn't exactly open. Very few ever got to know him. Even his closest death eaters. They think they know him. But they don't."

„What matters is." Sirius had gotten up during Dumbledore's tale. „What matters is that we find out if this horcrux thing is true. And if it is, we have to figure out how many there are, and where. Is that right?"

Dumbledore nodded.

„And then we destroy them?"

Again, a nod.

„And if Harry is a horcrux?"

Sirius had asked the question they all dreaded the answer to. Dumbledore finally looked at Lily and James.

„Then he has to die."

-Harry-

„So she said we should make a study group?"

„Yeah but Ron, I already told you about a million times."

„I still say it is an amazing idea! We could learn so much from eachother."

„Who do you have to learn from, Hermione? You already know everything!"

The three friends were once again reflecting on McGonagall's words to Harry. He had told the other two everything, except for her comment on last year's events. Hermione was over the moon at the thought of founding a study group. Harry thought no one would join. Ron thought that studying wasn't something that he wanted to join a group for.

„After all, we already will have a lot of studying to do, won't we? And I know OWLS and all that sort of stuff are important, but we need a little freedom too, right? Why would we want to study in our free time? We aren't all like you, Hermione. No offense."

„None taken, Ronald. And we need it because McGonagall is right. Don't you see? If we have to fight you-know-who, we can't just be a bunch of 15-year-olds. We need to be prepared. Umbridge won't prepare us. And the other teachers can only do so much. Why sit here and wait and hope we learn the right things in class? This is serious. This is war."

Hermione had gotten up. The witch was determined. Ron and Harry knew that she, no matter if they would join or not, would start a study group.

„Fine. Fine. We can try. But don't be disappointed if no one wants to join."

Hermione beamed at Harry.

„Don't worry. I'll get some people together. You'll see."

And she left the common room.

Harry hoped he had not made the wrong decision.

-Grimmauld Place Number 12-

„He won't die."

„James, if he indeed is a Horcrux, then there is no other way."

„This is ridiculous."

James was mad. He was angrier than he had ever been before. Angrier than he had been when Snivellus had called Lily a mudblood. Angrier than he had been when Harry told him about the Dursleys. Angrier than he had ever, ever felt before.

„Find another solution, Albus."

„It isn't as easy."

„But what if it is?"

Everyone turned around to stare at Remus, who simply shrugged.

„No seriously. Albus said that the horcruxes keep him alive, but only as a shadow of himself. Okay, so what if we, in case the whole horcrux thing turns out to be true, destroy all horcruxes except for the one that might be inside Harry. Then we kill Voldemort, or someone does, as long as it's not an innocent child... And although he won't be fully dead, he will be too weak to do much damage."

„He did a lot of damage even at his weakest, Remus."

„Only because he could escape. What if we don't let him escape? If we hold him prisoner somewhere, or whatever is left of him."

„Genius." Sirius beamed at Remus.

„A masterplan." James gave him a pat on his shoulder.

„But what about the death eaters. They will try and find him.."

It was true. As smart as the plan sounded, no death eater would ever rest if they knew their master might still be out there. Dumbledore thought the topic was over at that. Lily Potter however, did not agree.

„If what you told us is true, they gave up pretty quickly last time. And the few death eaters that will try and find their master, well, we will fight them if needed. This is about Harry, Albus. I won't let him die. I died for him once. I would do it again. And I will fight for him until my death."

The others nodded. They all would die for Harry.

„But how will he ever be defeated? One day, even the last horcrux will have to be defeated."

„Remus' method will buy us time. Time to find out more, time to learn if we can destroy Harry's possible horcrux without killing Harry. Time for you to make another plan, without fearing for the lives of thousands of wizards. Because Voldemort will be as harmless as he can be when he isn't dead."

„It might not go that way, James. It is Voldemort we are talking about. He isn't that predictable."

„No. He isn't." Lily threw her hair back in a defiant gesture. „But it is worth a try. For Harry."

„Because, even if you may have forgotten it for a moment when you planned his death, Dumbledore, he is our son."

Lily and James wouldn't change their minds. And they had two friends to back them.

Dumbledore sighed in defeat.

„Fine. First we have to find out all we can. I have a friend.I think he might have given young Voldemort, called Riddle back then, informations. Informations that he might have abused. He might be a good person to talk to. He doesn't know you are alive though. We can't just go..."

James rolled his eyes.

„Everyone will eventually learn about our return. I get that it is better for Voldemort and so not to know, but one person? One person that you call a friend, and that might help confirm these very serious suspicions you have? We will go. As soon as possible."

Tomorrow they would visit a man called Horace Slughorn.

End of chapter. Please review, follow and favourite. Again, thank you soooo much for all of your support. I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think of Remus' idea?

Sloanjennifer: I am glad you are enjoying it and that you liked James telling Sirius that! And yes, the blood quill will be a part of the story. Don't worry, Lily's reaction won't be kind :)

Tyler'sPrincess: Aww, thanks. I really appreciate your comments :)

GinnyWeasley09: I am glad you liked this idea aswell! Thanks :)

Joanm8128: He deserved to be, didn't he? :D Thanks! Your support means a lot :)


	19. Chapter 19- Slughorn and Snape

Chapter 19- Slughorn and Snape

-Slughorn's home-

Yet another door that had to open for them. This time, however, they came to ask information, not revenge.

„I wonder if old Slughorn changed much since Hogwarts.", James said, and knocked.

It took a while before the door swung open and revealed a man dressed in purple lounge wear. He was rather broad but short, bald, and sported a mustache that resembled that of a whalerus. Sirius grinned at the man and whispered something in James' ear.

„Not at all, it seems."

The man himself said nothing. The four friends saw how his eyes went from one to the other, not quite believing any of their existence.

„Deatheaters!", he eventually gasped. „Deatheaters, including Sirius Black! And... Mister Lupin, I never knew. You joined them aswell! I knew I should have gone into hiding. Knew it. Knew it the moment the rumours started. But my dear friend from the Daily Prophet said it's just lies, all lies..."

Slughorn kept muttering on about Voldemort's return and his connections, not realising that, had the four indeed been deatheaters, he'd be long dead or at least attacked by now. His wand wasn't even in his hand yet. It was good that he had been a professor, not an auror.

„Professor? Sir?" Remus cautiously tried to interrupt the older man's muttering. Slughorn stopped aprubtly and stared at the scarred figure, almost as if he had already forgotten the other four were even there.

„We aren't deatheaters. Let us come inside, please. We can explain."

Remus tried to walk inside, but Slughorn blocked the passage in the last minute.

„If you aren't deatheaters, show me your arms."

They all showed him. Bare wrists, free of the skull. Slughorn's gaze lingered longest on Sirius' arm, as if that could make the dark mark appear that should be there according to the ministry.

After even the most intense stare made no skull and snake appear, he shook his head. Defeaded, he let them in.

„Well. Explain yourselves..."

They let Remus do the talking, as he was the only one that was never suspected to be a deatheater or dead. He explained about how James and Lily had chosen a secret keeper, how that secret keeper had betrayed them („But Pettigrew is dead! Killed by him!"), how he had framed Sirius and escaped. He explained all that he knew, and where he was lost, one of the others would fill in. When he came to the point of Lily's and James' return, Slughorn looked over at the two young people.

„People can't come back from the death. I was devastated when Lily and James died. Most tragic. Such talented people. Gone. A waste. A terrible waste."

„Well, thank you for the compliment, sir." James grinned at the man and Lily sighed.

„Do you still have Frances? My fish?"

Slughorn sunk down on the chair underneath him. It couldn't be. Frances.. Only she knew about Frances. Only Lily. Tears welled up in his eyes.

„You are back. You are really, really back. But how?"

„We don't know how." It was Sirius who was talking now. Slughorn flinched at his voice, clearly not used to the most recent information about his innocence.

„I think we should open a bottle of my finest fire whisky for this. This needs to be celebrated. Lily and James.. Back... Unbelievable."

And muttering again, he wandered off to the kitchen to fetch one of the bottles he stored there.

„That went better than expected so far."

The others agreed with Sirius. They all just hoped that their old professor would continue to cooperate. Once he came back and gave them all a glass, James lost no time.

„Professor. You are surely wondering why we are here. Well, we need your help."

„I thought you just wanted to inform me of your return."

„Uhm, that aswell, of course. But we also need your help."

„Well James, my dear boy. Let's hear it. What can I help you with? I have many connections, as I am sure you remember."

„This is about a specific connection you once had. The one with Tom Riddle."

At this, Slughorn slammed his glass down on the little coffee table infront of them.

„I never associated with that man! Never, you hear!"

His sudden outrage took the others by surprise. Only Lily seemed to have expected this, as she threw an exasperated look in her husband's direction, and then took a chair that stood close to the one Slughorn had sat down in. She put it infront of him, casting aside the coffee table with a quick movement of her wand.

„Professor. We know he was your student. We also know how many people he impressed. He was handsome, charismatic and no one could have suspected he would ever turn out to be the man he is today."

Slughorn seemed to calm down at this.

„How do you know all that?"

„Because our son is his main target. And the more we know about our enemy, the better we can defeat him. James and I already learned as much as we could about him once Dumbledore told us we were being targeted by him. That our little baby was being targeted. There is a reason he has so many followers. No one can blame you for not seeing the evil in him as a student, when people followed him even when he had already revealed himself."

Lily smiled at Slughorn. The old potion's professor had always liked her, and she knew that. She had always had a talent for his class, thanks to Severus. He trusted her. He felt understood by her.

„He was one of my favourites. But he was different back then. He really was."

„I know."

„What do you have to know about him?"

Lily told him about Dumbledore's suspicions. She didn't tell him about Harry's exact involvement in the matter, but she did tell him enough for him to know that Harry could play a key role in Voldemort's defeat. She made sure that Slughorn knew how important it was that they got their questions answered honestly.

„So, what exactly do you have to know from me?"

„Dumbledore said that Riddle asked you about horcruxes. You told him. But you haven't given him the right memory. It was tempered with."

„Yes. It was.. But don't force me to give out that memory, Lily. It is the past. No one needs to see. I didn't know.."

„We know. We don't need the memory. Just tell us. Did you tell Riddle about the horcruxes? And what did you tell him?"

Slughorn swallowed and escaped her eyes.

„Everything."

-Harry-

Snape had been oddly kind to him during potions class. Sure, he hadn't thrown out house points like candy, but at least he hadn't made him cut Malfoy's roots, or blamed him for Neville's failure. He had even patiently told Neville that he was stirring in the wrong direction. So patiently, in fact, that he startled Neville by this, who dropped his spoon into his cauldron. Snape had then conjured said spoon out of the potion, and asked Hermione to help Neville. In all fairness, he had said: „Help Longbottom before it will get worse than just a dropped spoon.", but compared to Snape's normal behaviour, this was almost a miracle.

The others seemed to have noticed the change aswell. Ron kept talking about how he had expected Snape to take a trillion points from Gryffindor when Neville had dropped his spoon.

„I wonder what is up with that. Harry, don't you have occlumency with him tonight?"

Hermione was the only one of the three that was actually interested in occlumency. Harry had already offered her to take the subject in his stead, but she had only shook her head and lectured him on the importance of the subject. For him, not her.

„Yeah.", he replied. „I hope he is still in that weird mood tonight."

„Or maybe.", Ron said, suddenly standing still. „Maybe he was so oddly nice today so that we are more relaxed around him. And then, when you enter his office tonight, he will murder you! Right when you least suspect it!"

„Oh Ronald, do you hear yourself speak?", Hermione rolled her eyes. „Dumbledore trusts Snape. The Order trusts Snape. So so should we. And besides, McGonagall will be there. So even if Snape wanted to kill Harry, occlumency lessons would be the most stupid time to attempt it."

Ron just shrugged, and whispered to Harry to in any case hold on tight to his wand until he was safely outside of Snape's quarters again. Harry assured him quietly that he wasn't about to let his guard down around Snape, only because the professor had been nicer than usual for once.

The time seemed to be running by. And before he knew it, he found himself infront of Snape's office. Ready to knock and start his first lesson in occlumency.

-Grimmauld Place Number 12-

„So he knows. Voldemort knows about the horcruxes, and how to make them."

James was pacing around the living room. Sirius had cast spells on the living room door, as to keep certain house elves from spying.

„How many are there? How will we go about finding them?"

„I don't know, Prongs. We heard the same you heard. But when what Slughorn says tells us anything, it's that Riddle asked if he can make seven. If he followed through on that..."

„Then we have seven darned horcruxes to find, Padfoot! Seven!"

„James, sweetheart. One was already destroyed. The diary, remember? And sit down. Your pacing around just makes everyone nervous. We need to speak to Dumbledore. Figure out what the horcruxes might be and how we can destroy them."

„Lily is right."

„Well thanks Moony, I knew you'd agree."

James stared at his wife and friend. He stopped pacing and sat down.

„I will ask Kreacher to make us something for dinner."

Sirius got up and left the room.

„Be kind to him!", Lily called after him.

Sirius only grumbled as a reply, but his voice towards Kreacher was a lot milder than it had been on other occasions. Dumbledore had told them why it was so crucial for Kreacher to be treated well. And although Sirius could not forgive Kreacher when he attacked Lily for her blood status, or Remus for his condition, he tried his best to be friendly outside those occasions. Because this was about more than his pride and his hatred towards his old family.

Kreacher noticed the change. It would not go unrewarded.

Okay, another chapter. Next one will be occlumency lessons. Let's see how that goes. Please review, follow and favourite! And thanks to all my old and new readers! :)

By the way, I know the fish story only happens in the films. But it was one of the few changes/additions the films made that I found absolutely beautiful. So I wanted to keep it in, despite otherwise more relying on the books.

Tyler'sPrincess: That is good that you think so. Thanks :)

Isabelle: Thanks for the information! I corrected it in the chapter :)

bubzchoc: Thanks! That's kind of you to say :)

GinnyWeasley09: I hope you liked his reaction. And to the topic of Sirius' death. A lot will change in this story :)


	20. Chapter 20- Occlumency

Chapter 20- Occlumency

„Occlumency is the defence against legilimency. The Dark Lord is more than just a little talented in Legilimency. Legilimency is the art of seeing into another's mind."

„So like mind reading?"

No. Not like mind reading. What a muggle-ish expression. As if thoughts just floated around in one's mind, like a book to be read. How very James Potter of Harry Potter to ask this. Severus was about to hiss at the boy, to tell him to stop being foolish, when a small voice in his head, sounding annoyingly like Dumbledore, held him back.

_Be patient. Do it for Lily. Try seeing what she sees in him. See past James. _

The boy wouldn't stop looking like his father. But with Lily's eyes. He tried to focus on those eyes. It was not enough. Not in the long run.

„Not like mind reading. That is a muggle concept. The mind is... more complex than just a book with thoughts to be read. The Dark Lord can see your darkest memories. Your fears. Everything you try to hide even for yourself. What you try to forget. Everything."

Fear flashed up in the emerald eyes for a second. Severus closed his own eyes. Focus. Don't lose patience.

„We are here to learn occlumency. As afore mentioned, this is the defence against legilimency. To start, you empty your mind. Clear it."

„What?"

How could someone be so slow? Severus glanced over to McGonagall, who sat in a chair in a corner in his office. The other professor had sworn to hold herself in the background. Say nothing, unless she felt intervention was needed. He wished that she would intervene now, explain things to her daft charge. He was in her house, not his. Her issue, not his.

What was it that she had adviced him to do? Right. Try to see things from his students' perspective. It had worked for Longbottom. When he had dropped his spoon in his potion, Severus had wanted to scold him. But he tried to see it from Longbottom's eyes. The boy must be nervous, he thought. Dropping a spoon in a class where the professor openly hated him. It helped, as Severus surprisingly realised.

So now, he just had to try and see it from Potter's eyes. Here he was. Told for the first time about the existence about as powerful magic as legilimency and occlumency. Told for the first time that the mind wasn't simply a book to read. Fifteen, raised by muggles. The information Severus had given must be... overwhelming? Yeah, probably they were a lot for the boy. Severus had to find another way to explain.

„Imagine your mind like a canvas, Potter. At first, it is white. All your memories are added colours. Some memories, or colours in this case, are painted over others. Older memories, or memories you try to forget. If you want to protect your memories from the Dark Lord, what you have to do.. Is to paint the canvas over with white. Cover it. Make it look like there is nothing on it. You understand?"

McGonagall coughed a little. He whirled around and looked at her. She smiled at him. A good sign. He seemed to be doing well. Potter nodded. He had understood. What a relief.

„And how do I do that, sir?"

„That I can't tell you. Try this thing that muggles do. Meditation. It might help. In the end, you have to find your own way. But you have to train it every day. Eventually, you will get there."

Potter looked at him, hope written across his face.

„You think so, sir?"

„I wouldn't be training you if I didn't."

That wasn't exactly true. He had basically been forced to train the boy. But he didn't have to know that. Besides, if he really was so different to James as Lily had said, then maybe he would be able to learn something that was out of his comfort zone.

„I will use legilimency on you now. You won't succeed at first try to block me. You can defend yourself using your wand if needed. This is just to give you a taste of what you will have to defend yourself against. See it as an incentive. Ready?"

The boy nodded.

„Legilimens!"

Memories flashed up in front of him. A little boy, up in a tree, a dog barking beneath, people laughing in the background. A cupboard, from the inside, an angry looking man standing in the door opening. A barred window, a cat flap. A red light. A graveyard. James Potter. Lily. Ronald Weasley, walking away, with an angry look on his face. The cupboard again. This time from the outside. The angry man again. Locking away books.

„That's enough, Severus."

Minerva had gotten up from her chair. Severus exited his student's mind. Why had she interrupted him? Then he saw the boy. He was pale, sweating. His wand was shaking in his hand. Apparently, he had been about to cast a spell, any spell, to get Severus out of his mind, when Minerva had stopped him. She was about to walk over to Potter, but Severus held her back with a held up hand. She sat back down.

„Potter."

Still shaking. Still not focussing.

„Potter, look at me."

The green eyes slowly looked at him.

„Potter, this is what the Dark Lord can do to you. This, and worse. So, do you see how important it is to learn occlumency?"

„Yes, sir."

„Good. Whose was the dog?"

„My aunt's."

Weird. Hadn't Petunia always hated pets?

„And why did that man lock away your books?"

„He doesn't want me to do my homework during the summer holidays. I get them out at night and do them in secret."

So that was why the boy always was so behind especially in the beginning of a school year. It wasn't his fault. Suddenly, Severus felt a little ashamed of himself.

„I am sorry, Potter."

The words were barely audible. But they were said. Potter looked at him, utterly shocked.

„For?"

„You are dismissed for today. We meet again next week, same day, same time. Don't forget to practice."

Potter left. Throwing a confused look back at his professor.

„See you in class professor Snape. Professor McGonagall."

-Grimmauld Place Number 12-

Dumbledore had just left. They had talked long. Sirius was half asleep. Remus was reading yet another book. Lily and James were writing down notes.

„Here. It says that Helga Hufflepuff was said to own some sort of special cup. That matches up with what Dumbledore told us about that one memory."

James noted down what Remus had just read.

„And here. Ravenclaw had a tiara. Long lost."

„If it is lost, Remus, how could Voldy have used it for a horcrux?"

„James! Don't call him Voldy!"

„Sorry, Lils. And anyway, what is a tiara?"

„A sort crown."

„Oh well good morning, Padfoot. Are you under the living again! And how do you know that?"

„You forget that my parents were insanely rich? And pureblood fanatics. I heard about that tiara way too often. Not as often as I would have if it had been Slytherin's, but enough."

„So should I note it down?"

„Maybe. Rather too much than too little."

Lily wrote down the tiara.

The Potter's knowledge that they had acquired while hiding from Voldemort in their „first place", plus Dumbledore's elaborate research into Voldemort's past, it all helped in the search for possible horcruxes. Probably something in relation to Hogwarts. Something expensive. Something special.

„I don't get it.", Sirius said, now getting up from his chair. „Why make those super important horcruxes so fancy? Why not just use a.. I don't know. A knut? Something easily blended in the crowd?"

„Why not just throw a one-year-old out of the window, rather than cast a spell? Because it's Voldemort, Moony. He is a fancy little prince."

Lily glared at James.

„Oh come on Lils. I didn't say he should have done that. Just that it would have been smarter, if he for once wouldn't have to constantly show of that he is a wizard. Use a little more brain, a little less wand. Don't you agree?"

„Fine. You are right. But never talk about Harry and windows again in that context."

„Marauder's promise."

Lily smiled at that, even though she tried to hide it. James gave her a quick kiss.

The four continued their search. Writing down item after item. The more they wrote down, the more confident and scared they became.

They had an idea of what the horcruxes where. That was good.

They had no idea where to find them. That was bad.

Chapter 20 is done :) Please review, follow and favourite! Thanks everyone who is still loyally reading and supporting this story, and welcome to all new readers! :)

budhayes: I am looking forward to rewriting that scene :)

GinnyWeasley09: I am glad that you like Snape's change of style :D

Tyler'sPrincess: Thanks, that means a lot! :)


	21. Chapter 21- It's so difficult

Chapter 21- It's so difficult

It was Saturday. The day where usually, Harry would have relaxed, maybe studied a little. Had his first Quidditch training of the year. Today however, the only good thing that was given to him, was that his detention with Umbridge did not interfere with his Quidditch training. Angelina Johnson, the new captain, had moved the training session from the early afternoon to right after breakfast once he had told her about his detention.

"I will do this once, Harry. Everyone in the team needs their time on the weekends, and I don't plan to move around my schedules every time one of us can't keep their mouth shut in Umbridge's class."

Harry had wanted to protest, wanted to tell her that she wasn't being fair, but she had already walked away.

It was not like he had gotten detention on purpose...

It was 9 am when he walked down to the field. The other members of the Gryffindor quidditch team caught up with him quickly, and together they discussed whether Angelina would be stricter than Wood or more relaxed.

"Oh come on, she can't be that strict. She always told Wood to relax.", Fred Weasley said.

"According to Charlie, Wood was also telling the old captain to relax. And Angelina is already down at the field! She got up even earlier than us! Just like Wood!", George Weasley said.

"Oh come on. Even if she was as strict as Wood was, is that so bad? He was a good captain!", Alicia Spinnet rolled her eyes at the twins.

"Truer words have never been spoken.", Fred said and grinned.

Harry commented on none of it. The closer they came to the quidditch field, the more prominent became the memory he was always trying so hard to push away. The maze...

He had to blink to make the mental picture go away. The quidditch field looked like it had looked before the triwizard tournament. There was no maze. No Cedric. It was harmless.

"Are you okay?"

He turned around and saw that Katie Bell had asked him. He only nodded. Too scared that his voice might be shakier than he intended if he answered directly. He didn't want to worry her. Or anyone, for that matter.

When they finally arrived at the field, Angelina lost no time. She explained how she planned to win the quidditch cup this year, and how everyone in the team had to contribute. Harry barely listened. He tried to empty his mind. Like Snape had said.

When better to practice than when your mind was torturing you?

He wished he could ask Angelina to move the training to another place. Any place but here.

He heard Amos Diggory's voice. He saw Cedric's body. He saw Moody.

Emptying his mind didn't work. All that worked was reminding himself, over and over and over, that the quidditch field wasn't dangerous. And over and over and over again, Cedric, Amos and Moody disappeared, replaced by the old and secure quidditch field. Replaced by reality.

He didn't know how he survived the training. After about two hours, he was on his way back to the castle. Every now and then, someone had asked if he was okay. Apparently however, he had still played well enough not to worry them too much. He was grateful for that.

"Are you okay, Harry? You're very pale."

Hermione asked him as soon as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Just great."

And with that, he left to the boy's dormitory.

Hermione frowned. She had to talk to Ron.

He was sitting in one of his favourite chairs. Probably had chased away another first year, Hermione thought a little annoyed. But there were more important things right now than reminding Ron of the fact that he couldn't behave however he wanted as a prefect.

"Ron."

"Yes?"

He turned around. She appreciated how he always dropped everything he was doing when one of his friends asked his intentions. Even if he did not always take life as seriously as he maybe should, he had his priorities set straight.

She told him about Harry's odd behaviour earlier.

"Hmm. Yeah, I've noticed that too. Usually he is exhausted after a training, but very talkative. It makes him happy. Now he just walked to his room. He usually always discusses training with me!"

Both went silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts and worries. Eventually, Ron took a deep breath and looked up at Hermione.

"Maybe... Maybe we should write a letter to his parents. I mean, I don't... Maybe not no. Maybe that would make us bad friends."

"I thought the same thing, Ron. But would it really make us such bad friends? Something is clearly wrong with Harry. And we both know he won't write his parents."

"Wouldn't we be traitors?"

"He probably will be let down. But we can tell his parents not to tell him he got the information from us."

"He will figure it out eventually, Hermione."

"I know."

They went silent again. Aware that Harry wasn't okay at all. That he needed help. That they were too young, too inexperienced to help.

They had to be brave. They had to write to the Potters.

-Grimmauld Place Number 12-

-Kreacher-

Everyone in the house was nice to Kreacher. The werewolf. The blood traitors. The mudblood.

Kreacher stood in the kitchen. He was upset. The mudblood had smiled at him again. He wished that she would stop. He liked it when people smiled at him and were polite. But she was a mudblood. She couldn't be nice. She couldn't be polite. His mistress had always told him how those of her background were rude, dirty, criminal.

And that other mudblood, the younger one. She also always had been nice to him.

Kreacher didn't know what to feel.

"Kreacher?"

Her voice. She was always so kind. Her voice never was loud like Sirius' had been before she and her husband had come to the Blacks' home. It was mild and calm and friendly.

He ignored her. She was a mudblood. Her kindness would not fool him.

"Kreacher we are having tea. Would you like some?"

No one had ever asked Kreacher for tea. Not even Regulus.

He still ignored her, but followed her to the living room.

Her husband, the man Sirius had run away to when he let down his mother, that good and honest woman, gave Kreacher a small cup with tea. He smiled at Kreacher, but Kreacher ignored it and took his tea to the kitchen.

"You could say thanks, Kreacher!"

Sirius Black's voice wasn't as harsh as it had been before, but ever so clear. His master was let down by Kreacher's behaviour.

And for the first time in so long, Kreacher actually felt a little shame for letting him down.

-Hogwarts-

Harry left the dormitory only when it was time for his detention. Ron and Hermione wished him luck, and he thanked them with a smile. He hadn't been very nice, storming off like that after training, he knew that. He felt guilty for it. It wasn't Ron's or Hermione's fault that something was wrong.

When he entered Umbridge's office upon knocking, it was the first time this day that he nearly laughed.

This room was simply ridiculous. All pink. Plates with kittens on them decorating the walls.

"Good evening, professor."

"Mister Potter. How nice of you to join me tonight."

"What do you want me to do?"

Umbridge smiled sweetly.

"Write lines. "I shall not tell lies.""

Harry said nothing more. He sat down and was about to unpack his quill, when she let out two of her infamous faux coughs.

"I want you to use this quill."

She handed him a pen that looked a little sharper, but otherwise ordinary. He took it.

"How many times should I write it?"

"Until the message sinks in."

A weird thing to say, Harry thought, but started writing without further discussion.

It hurt.

Writing hurt.

He was going insane now. First the black horses, now painful writing.

But when he looked at his hands, the words "I shall not tell lies." were just fading away. Glowing red.

He wasn't going insane.

He was writing with his own blood.

And that's that chapter done. I am sorry it took so long again, and thanks to all for being this patient with my updates :) I really appreciate all of your feedbacks and support!

GinnyWeasley09: It's so sweet how you comment on those little details and let me know you like them! Thanks :)

celestine15: They will find out, but I don't think Harry will be the one to tell them. I agree she isn't a loss though!

ImUpToNoGood: Hey there! I am really grateful that you took all this time to give me such a detailed feedback. I started looking through my chapters and correcting the spelling mistakes you pointed out.

About the author's note. I get what you mean about the flow, and I agree I should put them not directly next to the fictional text. But I feel when I put it all on the end, people might not know what this note belonged to? I don't know if that makes sense. I will try to find a way to make it look a little better, but still stay true to what I am trying to express :)

You are right! My native languages are German and Dutch, so my English may sometimes sound a bit odd. I will think about your suggestions!

I am so glad you like the concept and story :)

Thanks for your kind messages!

setokayba2n: I have a soft spot in my heart for old bats if they redeem themselves :D

Nanettez: Not to spoiler, but they did ;)

RandomlyTalented: What a sweet thing to say! It made me smile, thank you so much :)

LadyClassical: Thanks for the correction on cribs versus crips! I am currently working on correcting some spelling mistakes that another reader pointed out, and I will change that right along then!

And thanks for your positive thoughts on my story. Means a lot!

Why do you not like veritaserum? I see you commented a lot while reading, that is so attentive of you and really interesting :) I hope you like how it all turned out until now.

I will try to write longer chapters once I have settled in here a little and all :)

Also to all of you. Is it a common joke to say Umbitch instead of Umbridge? I have never heard it before :)


	22. Chapter 22- The letter

Chapter 22- The letter

His hand hurt more and more, every time he wrote again.

_I shall not tell lies, I shall not tell lies, I shall not tell lies._

The words appeared on the parchment in front of him, and on his hand. After a while, they did not fade away anymore as they had at first. The wounds still healed, but the flesh that grew over it was fresher, and if one looked very closely, one could see the words edged into his hand.

_I shall not tell lies. _

But he hadn't lied. Not ever.

It wasn't fair.

„Show me your hand."

Umbridge's voice came so unexpectedly that he flinched. His hand shook a little when he held it out to her, but he tried his best to keep calm. He had not shown any sign of pain whilst writing, and he would not now. He couldn't give her that satisfaction. He just couldn't.

She took his hand with hers, and her stubby fingers were almost unbearable against his freshly healed skin.

„Hmm. The message hasn't quite sunk in yet... I think you'll have to come again on Monday."

Harry wanted to protest. She had said he had to come on Saturday. She could not give him another detention.

Just when he opened his mouth to tell her this, she held up a warning finger.

„Mister Potter. I can give you detention whenever I feel like it. I am working for the ministry. Do not test me. The lies your spread are unforgivable and do ask for a more severe punishment. Before the message has not sunk in, I can't let you go with a good conscience."

She smiled at him, but her smile held not warmth.

„You can go for today, Mister Potter. Goodnight."

„Goodnight, professor."

He left her office. While he was walking towards the Gryffindor common room, he was ashamed to notice tears in his eyes.

He swallowed. He would not cry.

The Quidditch field. The pain in his hand. The fear of having to go through it again on Monday.

It all started to become too much.

-Grimmauld Place Number 12-

_Dear Remus, _

_Once you get this letter, can you please pass it on to Prongs and his wife. Do not read further than this, please. We wanted to address it to them correctly, but feared it would raise suspicion if it were to be intercepted. Everything that follows after this is intended for them, although we highly doubt they won't share it anyway. _

_Regards, _

_Ron and Hermione._

Remus quickly stopped himself from reading on. Proud of how clever his former students had been. This could still make any stranger opening the letter suspicious, but they had been as cautious as possible regarding the circumstances. He was also worried. If Ron and Hermione both agreed there was a need to write to Harry's parents... He kept himself from thinking too much about it.

„Prongs?"

His friend turned his head. It was still a miracle at times, to have him sitting there again. Like he had never been gone. Quietly, Remus handed out the letter towards him.

„It's from Ron and Hermione. For Lily and you."

Lily, who had been sitting on a chair nearby, reading a book, turned around curiously at this. The next minute, she was crouching next to James' chair.

Both read with concentrated expressions on their faces.

_Dear Prongs and wife, _

_We are worried about your son. We can't go in to too much detail here, but he has been acting strange. After quidditch training, he wasn't talkative as usual. The twins said he was acting very off during training as well. Tonight he had detention, and when he came back, he seemed even worse off. He won't talk to us. Maybe we worry for nothing, but to be fair, we doubt that. He definitely is different. Maybe you can help. _

_Regards, _

_Ron and Hermione. _

The letter was so short, so unpersonal. Lily and James knew that Ron and Hermione had had no other choice but keeping it that way. It was still clear how worried the two friends were. Lily glanced at James, who was still looking at the letter. Worry clearly evident on his face, as it was on hers.

„We have to speak to him."

James eventually said, quietly enough that only she could hear. Lily could hear Remus and Sirius talking quietly in the background. Not wanting to interfere, yet still eager to find out what Ron and Hermione had written. They would tell them, in a bit. Sirius and Remus loved Harry as if he were their own son. They would help him as much as they would.

She nodded at what James had said.

They had to talk to Harry. Make sure he was okay. But how? A letter wouldn't be able to make him feel like they were actually there. He could easily deny how he really felt when he didn't see their faces. The floo network?

James got up. He said nothing further to her, he didn't have to. He walked up to his two friends, quickly informing them about what the letter had said. Lily smiled. The marauders would find a way to make sure her son was okay. Her little boy. Who wasn't so little anymore.

„Don't worry, Lils." She heard Sirius' voice directly behind her. „We'll make sure he is okay."

-Hogwarts-

Sunday was calm. Finally, time to relax. No detentions, no training. Just playing chess with Ron. Harry concentrated, wanting to win this round. Not that it was of much use, Ron was the best chess player he had ever met.

„Harry?"

„Hmm?"

„Do you think I could try out for the position as keeper?"

The redhead talked quietly. Clearly ashamed, not wanting Fred and George to hear him and tease him. Harry grinned at him.

„Sure, Ron. It'd be great to have you in the team."

Ron's expression was grateful. Harry wondered if Ron had really expected him to say anything else. Ron adored quidditch. Harry had almost expected for him to try and be part of the team as soon as a place became vacant. Maybe having Ron there would also help him, he couldn't help but think.

„Don't tell Fred and George yet, please.", Ron urged.

Harry nodded.

„Of course not, mate."

And with that, they continued playing. Ron teasing Harry with his talent, and Harry taking every loss with a laugh.

Life seemed a little easier for that moment.

Hermione glanced over at them. She was working on an essay and despite knowing that the boys would have to write theirs soon too, she didn't want to interrupt them. Not yet, when Harry finally seemed a little happy again. She really hoped the Potters would soon get their letter.

-Minerva McGonagall-

„You can't be serious!"

Minerva hissed at the witch standing in front of her, authority never wavering.

„In fact, Minerva, I can."

The two witched glared at eachother, disrespect evident from both sides.

„The detention was completely unwarranted. A second one even more so!"

„So you are saying he is telling the truth? Or that his lies don't have to be punished?"

Minerva took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't just throw it at Dolores Umbridge that she believed her student. That she had believed him from the very first moment. That the only time that she had not believed him, back when he was 11 years old, it had ended with him in the hospital wing.

The guilt she had felt at that. She closed her eyes, refusing to remember.

„I am not saying anything, Dolores. I just feel no matter if it was a lie or not, one detention should suffice."

„And I disagree. If you have complaints, I am sure Cornelius will happely discuss them with you."

There it was again. That constant, subtle reminder, that Dolores was above the rest of the stuff. Albus wasn't her boss. Fudge was. The minister of magic was.

Minerva said nothing more when she left her colleague's office. This wasn't over.

**Done! I am so sorry the update came so late again. I am really trying to get a schedule in, but my mind was blank this week as what to write. I hope this chapter sort of makes up for it. McGonagall doesn't know yet what Harry actually has to endure during his detentions, but I think she feels the need to step up for him eitherway, as she did in the book as well, just earlier on now. She won't take too drastic actions now, but once she finds out about the detention's nature... We'll see. :D **

**Thanks for your support everyone! **

** Setokayba2n: They will manage, trust me. They are badasses ;)**

** RandomlyTalented: That is funny! Umbitch definitely suits her. To the issue of Harry opening up or not. I agree, it would be a character development he really needs. However, I doubt he would write to them. I think he hasn't got a real notion of what pain is okay, and normal, and what is too much, since he has been used to it. And opening up in a letter from so far away, asking for help on your own accord, is different from opening up when a person directly asks you to. Face to face. He already took a big step opening up to them when they first spoke in person. It took him fifteen years to harden the way he did, so imagine what an effort it is for him to open up again. I totally understand your struggle though! It's not fair to Harry at all, he deserves the help!**

** GinnyWeasley09: Aww thanks! That is so sweet of you. I learned English in school, and through tv shows and films. German isn't the easiest language, so that is already so cool that you learned those basic phrases! Chapeau!**

** Tyler'sPrincess: Thanks! I agree, the elves are mostly portrayed from the wizards' pov, which I find really difficult to side with. Hermione's pov too, because it seems so extreme and not considerate of any other possibilities. And yes, I also always wondered at how the fifth book dealt with the events of the year before. Were there other things you noticed that you found odd about it?**

** Nanettez: I never thought of Dean, but that is so interesting! What made you think of him as a good prefect, and not for example Neville? And you're right, Slughorn did teach them! **


	23. Chapter 23- The study group

Chapter 23-Study groups and more talks

-Hogwarts-

On monday, the second detention had left his hand bleeding. The wounds hadn't healed anymore. Umbridge had eyed the sentence carved into his skin, her fingers painfully tracing the letters. Then, after what had seemed like hours, she had finally let go off him.

„It seems the message got across today."

Harry had left her office, trying not to show her how much it hurt. Ron and Hermione had shot worried glances in his direction when he disappeared to the dormitory, without a further word to them.

On Tuesday, Trelawney had once again dropped a cup, predicted his death and stared at him in shock when he did not burst out in tears. Ron had rolled his eyes next to him, and Lavender's and Parvati's eyes had filled with tears.

And so the week had past. Uneventful, mostly. Quidditch training had still been difficult, and Harry was looking forward to the tryouts that would take place that Sunday, hoping that Ron would make it to the team. Hoping that Ron's presence would be able to lift some of the dark memories he now connected to the field.

Occlumency had not gone any better. Despite the fact that he trained every night, he barely could block Snape from his thoughts. Snape had just looked at him after the failed session, his eyes untelling of his true feelings.

Snape had only told him to practice more. No reprimanding, no praise. Harry had nodded and practiced for an hour after that. Emptying his mind. Trying to, at least.

_I shall not tell lies. I see dead horses no one else can see, except for Loony Luna. Cedric is dead and Cho looked at me today again, I am sure she blames me. My hand hurts. _

He wished he could stop those thoughts. The thoughts of guilt, fear, pain and self-doubt.

But he couldn't.

And then it was Saturday. Harry was walking to the Hog's Head. Hermione had elected the little inn as their first meeting place for the study group they planned on establishing as soon as she had seen that this weekend they could go to Hogsmeade.

Harry was walking slowly, doubting that a lot of people would show up. He had told Hermione that meeting in a secluded little pub in Hogsmeade was unnecessary, that they had nothing to hide.

„Umbridge has it out for all of us, Harry. Trust me, if she would see us together with a bunch of students from other houses, she would find a way to break it up."

Harry had tried to protest, but given up when even Ron sided with Hermione.

„Look, mate, I am not a fan of this whole doing it in secret neither, but that old toad gave you detention simply for telling the truth. I think a lot of people might not even show up if they'd risk being seen associating with well..."

„The insane Potter?"

Ron had looked ashamed to the floor, and Hermione had glared at Harry.

„I'm sorry, Harry. You know we don't agree."

He had sighed and forgiven Ron, apologising himself for his lack of patience. He was just so tired of it.

When he finally arrived at the Hog's Head, he wanted to turn around again. Hermione and Ron were already sitting there. He had been expecting them. But there were also the Weasley twins, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Luna, a couple Ravenclaws whose names he couldn't place, and a couple Hufflepuffs. He recognised Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott, Susanne Bones. Neville waved at him, and Harry gathered all his courage. Eventually, he walked inside.

„Hey everyone."

Everyone greeted him back, some more, some less enthusiastic. Harry sat down next to Ron. The twins got up and ordered a butterbeer for everyone.

After everyone had settled and a butterbeer in their hands, Hermione stood up.

„Uhm well.. Welcome everyone. So, as you have heard, we wanted to make a group that helps us study certain subjects in more depth. Especially defence against the dark arts, as I think we can all agree that this year's teacher is even more flawed than those before."

„Except Lupin!", exclaimed one of the Ravenclaws, and Harry was happy to see everyone nod in agreement.

„Yeah, of course, except for him. Anyway, so we thought that since the ministry refuses to help us prepare for the fights that will most certainly come, now that... V-Voldemort is back-"

„But how do we know he is actually back?", a blond Hufflepuff that Harry didn't recognise interrupted Hermione.

„Why are you here if you don't believe it?", Ron got up, glaring at the blond guy, who Harry now recognised from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Zacharias Smith.

„I am not saying I don't believe it.", Smith shrugged. „Just that we only have his words on it."

With that, he pointed at Harry.

„It would help if you told us a little more about what happened."

Harry didn't even bother looking who said that. He would not tell them more. He would not tell them about that terrible night.

„I believe him."

It was Cho Chang that spoke. Harry couldn't believe his ears. Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend before he was brutally murdered, defended him, him Harry, who was responsible for Cedric's death.

The girl turned around to face the others.

„You all knew Cedric. Do you really think an accident could have killed him? Because that is what the ministry claims. An accident. You have seen how he fought of that dragon. How he saved me from those merpeople. He was brave. And he died bravely, fighting against You-Know-Who. And we should honour him by preparing to fight against that monster who took him from us. Instead of doubting eachother and giving his killer time to become stronger."

The last words were tearful, and Ginny quickly got up to lie an arm around Cho's shoulders. Everyone had gone quiet.

„Cho's right, guys.", Ernie MacMillan said to the other Hufflepuffs, his look directed especially at Smith. „Especially us Hufflepuffs knew Cedric. Let's fight for him."

And suddenly everyone raised their butterbeers, and Harry had to look at his shoes when a choir of voices shouted:

„For Cedric!"

„But back to the matter now.", a Ravenclaw boy said. Terry Boot, Harry seemed to vaguely remember. „How can we help eachother?"

„Maybe Harry can best explain that.", Hermione answered, and Harry told them about what McGonagall had said.

And then everyone was talking. Making groups and assigning leaders. No one would listen to Harry's protests when he was elected to train them in DADA.

„You can produce a Patronus!"

„You fought a basilisk!"

When he got frustrated and hissed that it was all just luck, Ginny smiled at him.

„But even for this luck, you have to have at least a little talent, right?"

„I for one would have long died, with or without luck, had I been in your shoes."

Neville looked at Harry while he said that.

„Oh I produced one of the most difficult charms in the world while being threatened by dementors, lucky coincidence!", one of the twins joked.

„And you can tell us what it is like to fight in a situation unprepared.", Luna added dreamily.

„Okay, fine. I give in."

Ron clapped him on the back, and a few people applauded.

Cho was given responsibility to teach those more insecure on brooms how to use flight to their advantage. At first they had wanted to give Harry that group aswell, but they had agreed that every person should have only one task, as to make sure they could fully focus on that.

Neville blushed when Hannah Abbott said that there was no doubt he should be teaching them in herbology.

Hermione proudly took on the opportunity to make History of Magic more interesting for them.

„I know it doesn't seem like the most useful subject. But especially learning about how things went down during the first war and other wizarding wars could be very helpful!"

Luna would be teaching them about creatures, although Hermione gave her a little warning that she should keep it to creatures proven to exist. Harry grinned a little, knowing that Luna would not be stopped. If she wanted to teach them how to befriend nargles, then she'd do that. It'd be a welcome distraction from all the serious studying.

Ginny wanted to take on charms.

„Ginny's bad boogey hex is the best!"

„Is that charms?"

„Meh, more or less. She is quiet good in charms."

In the end, it was decided that Ginny would teach charms, but Terry Boot, who also had great grades in the subject, would be joining her. There were a lot of people that needed help in the subject, so a group of two teaching it didn't seem like the worst idea.

No one trusted themselves with transfiguration. Hermione wanted to take it, but Ron stopped her, reminding her that she already had History of Magic.

„And Merlin knows you need a break sometimes aswell, Mione."

In the end, and to everyone's surprise, it was a group of three that took on the so difficult subject. Lee Jordan and the twins.

„Ah come on. Don't you think we needed a little transfiguration for our jokes?"

„Okay, okay. You take transfiguration. But take it seriously!"

„We'll be as serious as your godfather's name.", George murmured, so quiet that only Harry heard him, who almost choked on his butter beer.

„Who will take potions?"

Hermione looked around questiongly.

„I will." Zacharias Smith and Michael Corner both stood up at the same time.

„I never cared much about Snape being what he is.", Smith shrugged. „Helped me focus on my work more."

Ron rolled his eyes at the Hufflepuff's arrogance.

„I do care about him being a git, but I also have pretty good grades. Also I am fascinated by potions, and I think I could bring some of that enthusiasm with me to the lessons."

„Michael makes a good point."

Ginny Weasley stood next to him, her hand taking his.

„Fine. Zacharias and Michael can take potions."

Hermione smiled at the two, clearly hoping to make especially Smith feel more welcome.

All that was left then was to find times and places. Hermione made them all sign a paper that swore them to secrecy and then gave them a coin that would tell them when and where to meet.

„Once we found a suitable time and place.", she added, handing out the coins.

And before Harry knew it, they were back in the Gryffindor tower again. He felt good. Hermione had done a wonderful job at not making him the centre of the attention, and everyone had seemed so content that they could help defeating the evil that was about to come.

„Great job."

He smiled at Hermione, who smiled back. Ron was pacing around, looking for his broom and asking Harry about the best techniques a keeper could use.

When Harry was about to answer Ron's many nervous questions, the portray swung open, and Professor McGonagall stood in the entrance of the common room.

„Potter, follow me. To the headmaster's office."

She said nothing to him as she lead him to the to him well-known office. Sometimes, however, he could have sworn that she glanced at him worriedly.

„Why does Professor Dumbledore need me?"

„It's not the headmaster who needs you, Potter. Someone else wants to speak to you."

„Who?"

„Your parents."

**Hey so this is chapter 23 done! What do you think will Lily and James say? Will they be able to help Harry? And do you like this version of the DA?**

**Thanks for all new followers and favourites and reviews, and thanks to all those who are still staying with me, despite the long waits. I really appreciate all of you so much!**

** geekymom: Thanks! :)**

** setokayba2n: Looking forward to seeing him lost for words :D**

** RandomlyTalented: Yeah, things must have been frustrating as heck for him! I remember reading OOTP as a child and not understanding at all why he had so much anger, but looking back, I can totally understand. He deserved better!**

** Nanettez: Interesting point!**

** iosa: I am glad to see you engaging with the story! Do you still like it? **


	24. Chapter 24- Trust

Chapter 24- Trust

Harry didn't know how he managed to get to Dumbledore's office. Worry after worry had run through his head once professor McGonagall had told him that it were his parents that wanted to speak him.

_Is everyone okay?_

_Did someone die?_

_Do I have to fight?_

And now they stood there. In the middle of Dumbledore's office. James and Lily Potter with crossed arms and worried, but strict expressions. Dumbledore with a kind smile directed at Harry, who looked at his feet.

Eventually, Dumbledore cleared his throat and got up from his seat behind his desk.

"Minerva, I do feel a sudden urge to have a hot chocolate. Do you care to have one with me?"

Professor McGonagall, who had been quietly observing the rather awkward silence between the three Potters, looked at Dumbledore completely dumbfounded.

"Of course.", she then said, and followed him out the door, throwing back a last worried glance at Harry.

Once the two teachers had left, his mother came over and hugged him tightly. Harry's worries grew and grew. His parents hadn't said a word yet, and his mum was hugging him so tightly. His father still had that strict, worried expression...

What had happened?

"Uhm, mum, dad? What are you doing here?"

Now his dad also came forth, and hugged him as well.

"We need to speak to you, love."

His mother smiled reassuringly at him.

"Is everyone okay? Did something happen to Sirius or Remus?"

James held up a hand to stop Harry's rambling.

"Everyone is okay, son. We were more worried about you."

"About me?"

Why would his parents worry about him?

"Sweetheart... We heard some things. That we really need to discuss with you."

It was clear that his parents didn't know how to start. James conjured three comfortable looking chairs and sat down on one of them. Lily and Harry followed his example, the latter still looking confusedly at his parents.

His mum placed her hand on his and started talking.

"Ron and Hermione wrote to us. Don't be mad at them, they just wanted to help and they didn't know who to turn to. They wrote that you haven't been yourself."

"They shouldn't have written to you. I am sorry they worried you, but everything is okay with me."

"We don't think Ron and Hermione would write to us, two people they only just met, if there was nothing to worry about. They are great friends, and they would never go behind you if it weren't absolutely necessary."

His father's words made Harry's heart feel heavy. He was right. Ron and Hermione wouldn't just write to his parents without a good reason. They must have really worried.

"We just want to help you, love."

Lily took her hand from his, giving him time and space. Thought after thought was running through his head, and his parents never rushed him.

Should he tell them about the horses? The Quidditch pitch? The detentions?

His father had helped creating the Marauder's map. If anyone would know about the horses...

"Have you ever seen the black horses that pull the carriages?"

He turned to face James, hopeful that finally someone would tell him he was not insane. That the horses were normal, that they belonged to Hogwarts.

"Which horses?"

There went his hope.

"Nothing, forget it."

"Harry..."

It was his mother who had spoken. She looked at him, her expression leaving no place for discussions. He had to tell them.

"The carriages that take us up to the castle on the first day of school? They usually move without no one pulling them. But this time, there were this black, skeleton like horses. And no one could see them! Only Luna but Luna isn't exactly what you would call normal either. And now I just think what if I am going insane? Because seeing things that no one, or almost no one else can, how is that normal?"

Once he had started to share his worries, the words seemed to leave his mouth quicker than he could stop them. And for the moment, it was a relief. Even if his parents would call him insane. Even if they would be ashamed of him. At least he didn't carry this particular worry inside anymore.

"You aren't going insane, darling."

Hope rose in his chest again, and he turned to his father once more.

"Am I not?"

"No. Not all wizards experience the same all the time. That doesn't make any of us less sane than the other."

"But what are they?"

"From what you say, they could be thestrals..."

Thestrals. Harry had never heard the word.

"What are they?"

His mother then told him about the horses that only people who had seen death could see. How it did not make him insane.

"If you want, we can later ask Hagrid if he knows more about them. I always found that learning about what scares you often makes it way less scary."

"There is more, isn't there?"

"It doesn't matter. Really. I manage."

"Harry. Love. Please, just tell us."

Never had he thought that his dad could sound this desperate and worried. His mother's worried expression didn't help.

Slowly, with a lot of encouraging from his parents' side, Harry opened up. First, he told them about his overall frustration with so many people not believing him. They said they understood, that not being believed when you told an important truth could be so very frustrating and unfair. Then he told them about the Quidditch field.

"It seems normal that it would be hard for you to be back. Has no one spoken to you about what happened last year?"

"McGonagall has offered... but..."

"But you didn't take the offer."

"No."

"It is okay to accept help, love."

His mother's words sounded so comforting. He wished it was true. That it was okay, and not weak, to ask for help.

"We will talk about this more, love. For now, let us first sort out what you need help with."

James smiled encouragingly at him, and he wanted to tell them about the detentions. But he had already pushed it so far. So far, they had not judged him for anything. Would they think he was weak if he complained about a small injury?

"Umbridge gave me detention... For saying Voldemort is back. She is the new Defence against the dark Arts teacher."

His father's expression darkened, and Harry wondered if the former prankster seriously was angry with him for getting into detention.

"Umbridge is one hell off a bitch, Harry."

"James!"

"Oh come on Lils! You saw what she did to Moony!"

"You know Umbridge?"

"Yeah. She wrote a law that makes it nearly impossible for someone with Remus' condition to find a job."

James' expression darkened further at his wife's explanation. Umbridge had destroyed his friend's life even more. Luckily, he and Sirius had more than enough money to help Remus get through. Not that Remus would ever accept anything other than the absolutely necessary. And now Umbridge was moving on to Harry's life. He hoped for the woman's own good will that she had only made him write lines. He was about to ask about the nature of the detentions, when Lily took the words out of his mouth.

"What did she make you do?"

Their son looked anywhere but at them. Something wasn't right...

"Harry?"

"I had to write lines."

There was something he wasn't telling them, they knew it. The way he avoided them, the way it had taken him way too long to answer if the answer was really as simple. Why would he have hesitated if he only had to write lines?

Maybe they would react like aunt Petunia did whenever Dudley was treated "unfairly" at school. He didn't want that. He didn't want them to make a fuss. He didn't want to be weak. And what could they do against Umbridge? It was maybe the best if he didn't say anything.

Still, wasn't it time to trust them? Hadn't they shown their unwavering support, no matter how embarrassing and weak his confessions had been? Hadn't they comforted him? Helped him?

Didn't they deserve this?

"She makes me use this quill..."

James and Lily looked at him, the question apparent in their eyes.

_What quill?_

And with a last deep breath, he showed them his hands.

**I finally, finally made it to another chapter. I hope you like it! **

**Thanks for everyone that followed, favourited, and reviewed. And thanks to everyone that is still staying with this story, despite the, at times, long wait :)**

** RandomlyTalented: I agree with you! James and Lily wouldn't be themselves if they wouldn't help Harry :D**

** siren8484: That is great that you can relate! (and that rhymed :D)**

** Renee: Aww, thank you! That is so sweet :)**

** Tyler'sPrincess: Yeah, a lot of them deserved much better :) **

** GinnyWeasley09: I am glad you liked the idea! And that someone appreciates my sense of humor lol **


	25. Chapter 25- We have to be parents first

Chapter 25- We need to be parents first

I shall not tell lies.

The words carved into their son's skin tore at their hearts even more than his stories about the quidditch field, and his fear about going insane had. I shall not tell lies. Actual, vivid proof that he was suffering.

James wanted to run. He wanted to run and kick down Umbridges' office door. Memory after memory flashed through his mind. Memories of him cursing every student that had insulted Remus. Memories of him hexing those that had called Peter weak. Memories of him making Sirius' family members hang upside down, their underwear exposed after they called him out again, insulted him and tried to curse him as punishment for being in Gryffindor, away from family's tradition, distanced from their hatred towards muggles.

A memory of Snape, hanging in midair, after he had called Lily a mudblood.

He wanted to go and do all he had ever done to protect his friends and loved ones to the woman that had hurt his son. He wanted to hurt her even more.

But he couldn't.

This was his son. And he was 36, despite it being so many years he had missed. He was a 36-year-old father, with a son that had trust issues so big it was almost too much for him to carry. The times troubles were solved with a hex or a clever insult were over. If he ran off now, and made a show in the middle of the school, his son, who was so much more modest and down to earth than he had been as a student and probably would ever be, would regret ever pulling those sleeves up.

So he had to be patient. Be a father.

Lily felt her eyes fill with tears. She felt her husband take her hand, his support and love showing through this small gesture. She knew that he wanted to hex and curse Umbridge, if not everyone involved with her son's suffering. She knew she wanted to do the same.

Harry was everything to them. But no one had told them how to handle his issues. They had not had the chance to support him through his childhood. To learn exactly what he needed when he was sad or hurt. What brought him the most comfort. It was a lot of trial and error, and Lily and James were so, so scared of messing up. Of making him build back up the walls that he had just started to remove some bricks from.

He stood there, their son, his sleeves already pulled back over the condescending words. Masking his pain once more, he smiled at his mother and put a comforting hand on her shoulder when he saw she was sad.

„It's okay, mum, really. It doesn't even hurt that much."

A sob broke from her throat before she could stop it, and before she knew it, her son, who usually tried to keep his distance, had his arms around her in a hug they both so badly needed. Her husband's arms wrapped around them in the next second, holding his little family and trying not to cry himself.

„I am so sorry, mum. I am so sorry."

His broken apologies made Lily calm down, remembering once more that her son needed comfort. And she was crying. Rubbing furiously at her eyes, she cursed herself quietly for being so selfish.

„Sweetheart, don't be sorry. I am sorry, I shouldn't have cried. I just hate seeing you in pain. We both hate seeing you in pain. But you were so brave for showing us. What she is doing is wrong, what she does is not okay. Have you told anyone? Any of the teachers? Ron or Hermione?"

He shook his head, breaking away gently from their hug. James still had one arm around her, knowing how it helped her to have someone she loved close when she was sad.

„Why haven't you told anyone, Prongslet?"

He had never called Harry this since they returned. Prongslet, the name he had so often called him when he was still a baby. The name he had called him when he had cried, or achieved something James was proud of. The name that was so close to his own nickname, the name that showed his pride to the world of having a son. The pride he still felt. His Prongslet, who was so much braver than he could have ever imagined. So much braver than he should have to be, with his 15 years.

„It wasn't that important."

Harry wanted to say a lot more. How he had not wanted to make himself the centre of attention. How he hated it so much when the eyes of all were directed at him, staring at the scar on his head, or whispering about his mental state. Had he not given them more reason to stare and whisper, had he revealed what Umbridge did?

„You can't tell anyone."

The words were spoken with such determination that they almost seemed loud, even though they weren't spoken any louder than Harry's previous replies and questions. Lily felt how important it was for him.

„You don't like the attention, right love?"

He only nodded. Astonished that this woman that was his mother, but had only known him for such a short while, seemed to know him so well.

James let go off his wife, walking towards his son, and cupped his face, making him look into his eyes. The green eyes he fell in love with twice, once when he saw them in the face of his classmate so many years ago, and once when he saw that same pair of eyes in the face that otherwise resembled his so much, back in that room Harry was born, looked up at him, the question in them clear and evident.

Please don't tell the others, his eyes seemed to say, and as much as James wanted to give in to the plea, he knew at least a few people had to know.

„You aren't weak, Harry. You know that right?"

Hazel eyes willed his son to believe his words, and he pulled him into a hug.

„Some people will have to know, Prongslet. We can't let this continue. But we will keep it away from the public, I promise that on my honour as a marauder."

„Who has to know?"

„Madame Pomfrey.", his mother replied. „She has to look at those wounds and give you something for them. They looked painful."

He nodded at this. He didn't want the fussing around him, but he couldn't argue against Madame Pomfrey knowing. The nurse had never ever spilled a secret, even keeping quiet when Hermione had appeared with her face looking like a cat's, or Ron with bites that could only come from an illegal dragon, kept somewhere in Hogwarts.

He felt his father, who had still wrapped his arms around him, smile.

„McGonagall. She is your head of house, and I think we generally need to speak to her. Not only about this. She already offered you her ears. Remus and Sirius, they don't have to know necessarily, but they would have raised you had a certain person hadn't so blatantly ignored our wishes, and we feel like they would want to know. They feel protective of you, just as we do. They love you, Harry."

Harry nodded again. He struggled more with McGonagall knowing than Remus and Sirius. He had written to Sirius before when his scar had ached, and Remus had comforted him when he had been ashamed of the dementors' effect on him.

„Dumbledore. He-"

Harry broke from his father's embrace before his mother could continue.

„No. He has enough to do. He has to prepare us against Voldemort, he can't bother with a small injury."

„He is the most powerful wizard of all time. If someone can be expected to take care even of the seemingly „smaller" issues, it's him. And he is the headmaster. It's his job to protect his students, and take care of his staff when one of its members abuses their power as a teacher."

James spoke the words so fiercely that there was no room left for discussions. Harry knew his parents would tell Dumbledore. No matter what he would say. His face seemed to soften James, however, as James sighed and repeated his determination, this time with kinder words.

„Sweetheart, trust me. He can help, in ways others can't. Umbridge needs to be punished, she needs to be taken away from you and the other students. Only Dumbledore can ensure that happens."

At this, Harry nodded a third time.

„And maybe, but this is entirely up to you, it would be smart to tell Snivellus. Snape, I mean."

Lily stared at him, and Harry almost laughed. This had to be a joke.

„No, think of it!", James defended himself. „You have occlumency with him, and what if he sees? What if he sees what happened? Wouldn't you rather have him know on your own accord, rather than when you are in his office and can't do anything against him learning about it?"

„He will only have another reason to think I am spoiled. He only just became a little more reasonable and kinder."

„And knowing what you go through could contribute to it, don't you think? He was cruel to you because he compared you with me. But trust me, I wouldn't have stood through even half of those detentions before writing to my parents, and complaining to McGonagall and Dumbledore. Because I actually was spoiled. And, admittedly, in that regard a little smarter."

He grinned at Harry, who grinned back.

„It is a miracle. My husband, speaking up for Severus Snape."

James frowned.

„Speaking up for Snivellus? Lils..."

Lily laughed at her husband's outraged tone, and then turned to Harry.

„So, what do you think?"

„We can tell them."

**And done. What did you think? Were James' and Lily's reactions realistic? Do you think Snape deserves to know? And will Dumbledore manage to get rid of Umbridge, or will Fudge prevent it? **

**Maybe you noticed that I wrote how James remembered Snape hanging upside down AFTER he had called Lily a mudblood. I just wanted to add a little AN that I know that James, as the little jerk he was with 15, hexed Snape already before he insulted Lily. What I meant was that James remembered how he felt after Snape had insulted Lily, how then it had turned from bullying Snape simply because he was bored to a punishment because he had insulted Lily with such a cruel word.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and followed the story, and to those who are still staying with it! **

** iosa: Sorry for not answering to you in the last chapter! I want to get rid of Umbridge as soon as possible, because I can't stand her and she shouldn't be around children. Let's hope Fudge won't find a loophole to prevent her from getting fired!**

** GinnyWeasley09: Thanks, that's very nice once again! :)**

** Setokayba2n: Sorry! I knew I would probably be able to update again today. I don't like when the chapters seem to never come to an end, it also makes me feel like I run out of ideas while writing them and then it takes me even longer to update. I felt it would have lost quality if I had continued at that point, so I hope you forgive me the wait and this chapter makes up for it :)**

** RandomlyTalented: Umbitch will get what is coming to her, one way or the other :D Sorry there was no hell for her yet, but I feel that James and Lily would have taken care of Harry first. Even though I did want them to run of and just punch her in the face, muggle style, lol.**

** Anonymousvoice: Did you like how it was played out in this chapter? I hope you did and you enjoy the story! Thanks for the review :)**

** geekymom: Thanks, that means a lot to me! **

** hulacat15: Aww, that is so sweet! I am glad you like it :)**

** joanm8128: Thanks! :)**


	26. Chapter 26- Realisations and awakenings

Chapter 26- Realisations and awakenings

-Umbridge-

He wasn't back. He wasn't back, and everything was fine. She had a good job. No dark wizard was threatening the world. No one would convince her otherwise. No matter what she had to do. Whether she had to send dementors to his street, or carve his skin during detentions.

Dolores Umbridge would never accept the return of Lord Voldemort. And she'd be damned if she let the minister accept it.

She twirled the feather between her fingers. Never had she been given the permission to use it on her students, but she didn't doubt that the Minister would be okay with it. Dumbledore on the other side... But who needed Dumbledore on their side if they had the minister protecting them?

-Dumbledore-

The boy was the only way.

How was he to convince Lily and James that the boy had to die? It was for the good of the wizarding world.

The boy meant more to him than anyone would ever believe him. However, wasn't it selfish to keep one person alive and let thousands die?

James and Lily would never give him up, however.

Minerva was silent, not speaking to him. She knew when he needed his calm and quiet to think. Once they had left his office to give the space needed to Harry and his parents, they had retreated to her office and she had sat down behind her desk, grading homework and planning lessons.

He had sat down in the arm chair in a corner of her office, where she often sat and read when he visited her in the evenings. Minerva probably was his best friend of all the staff. The two teachers knew eachother a long time, and had mutual respect for eachother. Often, he asked her for advice, and she would provide it, no matter how much it differed from what he had wanted to hear upon asking.

She had shouted at him for a good hour when he had allowed Harry to enter the triwizard tournament. Refusing him entry into her office after every task he completed.

She had sat down between Flitwick and Sprout after she had figured out that Dumbledore had expected Harry to go look for the philosopher's stone, and not told anyone about it. Not even her. Not talking to Albus for a week, she knew that she also blamed herself for nearly losing the boy that meant so much to her. She didn't listen to him when he told her the stone was in danger.

She had tried to stop him from giving Harry to his aunt and uncle, strongly advocating for Remus Lupin to be the man to raise Lily and James' son. Voicing her disappointment in him when he had hurt Lupin in the worst way, by turning his insecurities against the man still riddled with grief.

He knew that Minerva's was another friendship he would sacrifice if the boy died as he had intended all those years.

Nobody understood the need. They were all selfish, even if they didn't mean to be.

Lost in thoughts, he didn't notice the knocking on the door. It was only when Minerva got up to open it that he seemed to come back to reality, and saw the very people he had just thought of in the door frame.

Lily's face was livid. James' expression was matching his wife's. The only person who seemed nervous rather than angry was Harry.

-Minerva-

Minerva also noticed the worry edged on the faces of the young parents. She ushered them inside her office, closing the door behind him. They sat down on the two chairs facing hers, the desk between them. Harry was standing away from them, close to the door, as if readying himself to escape any second, observing them nervously. Dumbledore stayed in the arm chair, but she knew that he was listening to everything the Potter's were about to say.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for one of the Potters to talk. Minerva felt like she had her students sit in front of her, and not a pair of parents. James, who had so often sat in this place, defiance glittering in his eyes, making her bite back laughter at the ridiculous excuses he and his friends made up for being out after curfew. Lily, who had been there less often, but still more often than one might think, often for hexing people insulting muggle borns or other people often discriminated in the wizarding world.

However, one emotion was added today, and it was one that Minerva McGonagall always dreaded to see in another person's face. Especially when it was that of a student, no matter if long gratuated or just recently sorted. It was utter despair. James and Lily both looked like they were at a loss, riddled with worry so profound that it made them appear furious at their own incapability.

Minerva wanted to reach out to them and tell them that whatever it was that had them feeling so lost, they would be able to solve it. A wave of empathy washed over her as she remembered once more that these two people missed 14 years not only of their son's life, but also of growing up. Gone way too early, they had to learn how it was to be 36 with an adolescent child, rather than 21 with a baby.

„Do you want to tell us what happened?"

It was a simple enough question, Minerva thought. James smiled gratefully at her, glad someone had decided to break the silence. Then he started talking.

-Dumbledore-

As James recounted what he and his wife had heard from Harry, Dumbledore turned to observe the latter. Harry was still standing close to the door, as if ready to run at any second. His parents' upset didn't seem to reach him, or better put: He was empathetic towards their feelings, but didn't share them. When Minerva's expression changed from worry to anger, he observed it, but never ever did the boy seem angry at the unfairness of being punished the way that he had been.

Dumbledore did feel angry. Angry that yet another teacher had managed to hurt his students. Angry at his failure to protect them. Because despite knowing the inevitable sacrifice that would have to be made eventually, he did not want Harry to suffer. He also knew that the Potters blamed him. Not only him, but he was certainly not excluded. And with right. Hadn't he been the one who had closed his eyes when it concerned Harry? The Dursleys, Severus, Voldemort. He had let them all affect Harry, mistreat him, and had barely done anything. Not enough.

It was only now that he truly noticed something though. While observing Harry, it struck him like lightning. How could he have been so blind? How could he have missed it? It had been there, all this time, so obvious, so easy.

Harry hadn't come to him for help. He had shared a few concerning dreams with him, but he had never come to Dumbledore when he was hurt. In the hospital wing, he had always seemed more concerned for his friend's wellbeing, intent on getting up and leaving as soon as possible.

So often had he spent time comparing father to son. The father, who had always been great at taking care of himself. Knowing his own worth, and proud of his talents. The son, who was so different. Modest, often too easy on his own injuries.

The son, who did not see his full worth, and who certainly did not see himself before anyone else.

All this time, Dumbledore had wasted planning to convince Lily and James.

All this time, he hadn't realised that the person he had to convince was Harry.

Harry would die for the cause. Because Harry would accept his fate, and he wouldn't ask for help with it.

Now only one challenge was left. How could he, Dumbledore, overcome his love for the boy enough to actually go into action? It would scare Harry, that was for sure. He would accept it, but he would be scared. Even more burdened. It was a painful thing Dumbledore was planning to do, and the old man already dreaded it.

-Minerva-

Her mind raced. How could she have let this happen? How could she have let Harry get hurt yet again? She had been so blind. So careful about reminding him about the fact that he could come to her about the triwizard tournament. So careful to tell him to not provoke further detentions. But not careful enough to see that Umbridge was mistreating him. Him, and possibly others.

She motioned for Harry to come closer, an order he reluctantly followed. When she made him show her his hand, it was hard for her to surpress her anger, and instead let medical worry take over. The wounds looked cleanish, but not taken care of. With an encouraging word towards the boy, she sent him up to the hospital wing.

She would take Dolores Umbridge down. If it was the last thing she did.

No one would hurt her students if she could prevent it.

And with that, she excused herself, walked up to the fire place, and called out a name.

„Severus Snape."

-Snape-

„Severus Snape."

He looked up from his work when Minerva's voice called him from within the fire place. He wondered what could be so important that she would call him like this, instead of walking down to his office and knocking. Without further ado, he stepped into the fire place, and called out to be transported to her office.

The sight that met him there was surprising. Lily, with tears in her eyes, and James' hand on her back. Minerva, standing close to the fire place, nodding at Severus as a greeting. Dumbledore, sitting in an arm chair, looking towards the door as if expecting someone to come in.

„What is it, Minerva?"

His cold voice cut through the air, and made the other teacher get right to the matter.

„Umbridge uses a blood quill during detentions."

The revelation took a while to sink in. A blood quill. He had often wanted to make detentions a bit more harsh, had longed to find something other than utter boredom to punish his students with. Something that would make them think twice about causing mayhem in his class. A blood quill, however, had not appeared in his wildest dreams.

It was brutal. Painful and controlling, and in Umbridge's case, probably totally unjustified. He had heard the murmurs in his class.

Harry Potter, who was given detention for saying the Dark Lord was back.

Hannah Abbott, who was given detention for asking a question not concerning the DADA book, but DADA in general.

Michael Corner, who was given detention for drawing hearts on the table with his wand, rather than reading. Not being listened to when he claimed to already having read the chapter, even being able to receite some of the passages.

Umbridge gave away detentions like candy. And if even he, the teacher that liked to take points from the other houses for seemingly superficial reasons, noticed the unfairness of it all, it was something to be concerned about.

„I assume Potter was one of the people she used it on? Seeing as his parents stand here and seem to be very upset?"

Minerva nodded.

„Did he come to you to tell you?"

Minerva shook her head.

So the parents had told her. Not Harry himself.

„It took us a while to make him to open up. Ron and Hermione wrote us a letter voicing their concern about him. That he changed. He never asked for help directly."

Lily's voice was a bit higher than usual, as she was biting back tears.

Foolish Potter. And yet again, foolish, so different from his father, Potter. Severus had severely misjudged the boy. While still having a hero complex, it wasn't one like his father had. It wasn't one born out of self love, but one born out of self loathing. A hero that would never admit his many wounds to the outside world, because that would make him weak.

„Is he okay?"

He knew that the question would take them by surprise. Why would he, Severus Snape, care about the well being of the student he had so often insulted and mistreated himself.

James Potter, the man he had always loathed, smiled at him. A smile that did not fully reach his eyes yet, but showed an effort of kindness that not even Severus could deny.

„He will be. But we need to stop her. Before she hurts more students."

And for once, both men agreed on something.

-Umbridge-

„Dolores. I... I don't know what to say. A blood quill. You know I am all in favour of you stopping them from spreading those lies about you-know-who, but this.. this is dark magic!"

The minister was standing infront of her, accompanied by the headmaster, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick...

„Minister. No one can prove anything. Potter simply made it up."

„So Hannah made it up too, when she came forth after we talked to our houses respectively?", Sprout asked angrily.

„And Michael Corner obviously also faked it?", Flitwick asked, standing in solidarity with the other teachers.

„You are basically trying to tell us that all of the students that came forth yesterday, after we told them that what you were doing was illegal, all faked their wounds? Students that aren't even friends with one another? If they would want to frame you for something, I am sure there would be other ways than carving words into their skins."

Snape's words were the most disappointing. She had always thought he would be on her side. He would see how much these students deserved it.

„How can you prove it was me. How can you prove it wasn't another teacher."

„They all spoke out against you, Dolores. Please."

How could the minister believe them? How could he refuse to close his eyes once more? What had happened to make him so willingly believe the very people he had called liars over and over the past year?

Dumbledore walked towards her and placed a hand on her desk.

„I am sorry, Dolores. But I must ask you to leave school grounds immediately."

**Okay, so here we go. Chapter 26. Umbridge is out, and Fudge seems to recover from being a blind idiot. What do you think, was him believing the others coincidence or does he now also finally see the inevitable truth of Voldemort being back? **

**An apology also for the late updates. Work is incredibly stressful. I am also still in the learning phase, which means I focus most of my energy on it. When I come home, I feed my dog, walk her, cook dinner and lunch for the next day, shower, and sleep. I have tried to write but often felt too tired to write anything useful. I found it better to wait until I had a day off and was relaxed enough to write, rather than write for the sake of updating faster. I hope the chapter makes up for the wait! I always try my best to write when I can, but I hope you can forgive me if recently it goes slower. **

**Thanks for everyone that is staying loyal to the story, and welcome to all those who joined. **

** Setokayba2n: Of course! And thanks! I hope you liked this one :)**

** GinnyWeasley09: Oh gosh, now I have that picture in my head. Umbridge's underwear is definitely something we never have to see! I can understand wanting James to run off and make Umbridge go through hell and back. However, I hope you like her being fired as well. Trust me, it won't be the end of her. The Potters don't let someone tormenting their son off the hook so easily :D**

** Tyler'sPrincess: Aww thanks! What did you think of Snape's reaction? **

** AnonymousVoice: Seems quite a few people expected the Potters to make her go straight through hell. And I can totally understand that sentiment! I am glad you liked it though, thanks for the kind words!**

** Guest: Thanks :) And here is the update. I know you waited long (although I don't know if you all the same person) but sometimes life gets in the way. Hope you understand! **


	27. Chapter 27- As long as you're happy

Chapter 27- As long as you're happy

-Harry-

She had been the last person he expected.

„I think it was brave that you told McGonagall about Umbridge."

She had been the last person he expected to call him brave.

To be kind to him.

After what he had done.

-The minister-

His control was gone. With Dolores Umbridge, all the walls had crumbled down. No longer was he able to control what the students were taught, and no longer could he deny what Dumbledore and Potter had so long tried to tell him.

How could he not believe them that Voldemort had returned?

How could he not believe them that his most trusted advisor had used dark magic?

How could he not believe them anything they said, after what they had shown him?

-James-

Forgiveness was something that had never been easy for him to give. It took a lot to make him so angry that he could not forgive, but what this man had done...

Not believed his son. Made sure that his son was ridiculed by the papers. Sent this woman to teach students.

Imprisoned Sirius without a trial.

Nearly expelled Harry.

Cornelius Fudge would almost be pitiable. The way he sat there, in Dumbledore's office, the shock still fresh. The shock of learning that everything you believed was wrong.

Lily took his hand in hers and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He knew that his wife had her difficulties forgiving the Minister as well.

Did they have to?

Dumbledore had given the man his office to himself, given him his forgiveness willingly. When the door had closed behind the man whose world had just crumbled down, the old man had turned towards Lily and James and reminded them of how important it was that no more enemies were made.

„We have enough enemies to fight. Without making new ones."

And deep within, James knew that Dumbledore was right.

„We can forgive, but we won't forget."

Lily's whispered words in his ears made him smile.

Yes, Fudge would be forgiven. But never would his treatment be forgotten.

And he'd better not make another mistake.

-Harry-

_His parents had revealed themselves to the Minister. Once Harry had heard the news from Professor McGonagall, he had felt anger at them for the first time since they came back. How could they have taken the risk? _

_Hermione had tried to calm him, but it had been Ron that managed to stop him from pacing. Ron had sat him down and told him that only the shock of seeing two people that the world believed dead alive and well could have woken Fudge up from his denial. _

_What if it had gone wrong, though? _

_What if Fudge had found a way to deny what was in front of his eyes? _

_It had been a long trial for the Potters. Fudge and several aurors had questioned them, over and over and over, for several days. _

_After a month of trials, and even the most strict aurors convinced, Fudge couldn't do much more but believe what he saw. _

_And step by step, he started to believe the other truths as well. _

_And then Umbridge was gone. _

_And then the mocking words were gone. _

_And everyone started believing him. _

Lost in memories towards the past month, he kept a close look on her. She hadn't spoken much ever since she had called him brave, smiling kindly at his stuttered reply. He didn't feel brave, not at all. But her compliment had felt more healing than anything Madame Pomfrey could have given him.

She didn't know his parents were back. Despite the ministry knowing for a part, they had agreed to otherwise keep it a secret. The longer Voldemort knew nothing, the better. Harry put no trust in the ministry for keeping the secret for long, but he'd enjoy the safety as long as it lasted. At least, the small sense of safety they still had.

Surely, she wouldn't tell anyone. She knew what Voldemort could do. She had experienced loss at the hand of him. She still mourned her loss.

They weren't close enough. When she had walked towards him, and sat down beside him under the tree, she had started the conversation by saying that she hoped they could be friends. How she wished they could have something to talk about that wasn't darkened by their loss. How she had then started to talk about Quidditch, and he had slowly accepted that she did not hate him.

She did not hate him.

She even complimented him.

As she was sitting there, and the sunlight shone upon her face, he realised once more why she had once been his crush.

He was glad that they got along. Most likely, it would never become anything more than friendship. For that, they had too much shared history.

So much they shared, and so little they knew about eachother.

With a last smile, she got up.

She had trusted him with her grieve. In a way, at least. She had never mentioned Cedric, but he knew that her reaching out was a sign of trust.

So, shouldn't he trust her?

„Cho?"

„Yes Harry?"

„I have to tell you something."

-Cho Chang-

He had to be lying. It was disappointing, she thought. After she came to him. Made sure that he knew that they were okay, that she wasn't holding Cedric's death against him.

Many hadn't noticed, but she had picked up on how his expression had changed whenever she had looked at him. Not like last year, when he had dropped something whenever she had caught him looking over at her. When she had noticed how he had often stood close to her and her friends shortly before the yule ball, and she had anticipated that he wanted to ask her to be his partner.

No, the look he gave her now was full of guilt. She hadn't understood it. It wasn't until she had opened up to one of her friends about it that she had understood.

Harry was blaming himself for Cedric's death just as much as she was.

Was he lying awake at night as well? Blaming himself, cursing himself?

She had known then that she had to reach out. Talk to Harry, to help him and herself.

She had reached out and he was lying to her.

"Your parents are alive? Really? And I thought we could be friends!"

She hissed the words, and jumped up. Before she could walk away, however, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

She hurled around, ready to slap him. His betrayal hurt so much she felt tears well up in her eyes.

She thought they were together in this. Together in this misery.

"Please, Cho. Believe me."

Something in his tone made her calm down. Her hand sunk down, and the tears welled over. She hated it when she cried, but lately it seemed to be all she knew how to do.

While she cried and cried and the tears just didn't seem to stop, he stood there, helpless. She was used to it. Her friends didn't know what to do anymore, neither. She cried almost every night, and every night, Marietta got up and lay down next to her, rubbing circles on her back, but not speaking. No one knew anymore what to say, everyone was at a loss.

He stood there, overwhelmed, guilty.

-Harry-

Whatever reaction he had expected, it hadn't been this.

"Don't cry, Cho. Please."

Great. As if that was going to help.

His mum always hugged him when he cried. Would a hug help? Or would it be too much?

Slowly, he took a step towards her. When she didn't back away, he wrapped his arms around her, ever so carefully, ready to pull away at a moment's notice.

She continued to cry, but never pulled away.

Eventually, after what seemed like ages, she stopped. He didn't dare to step away yet, however.

"If your parents are back..."

Her voice came forth brokenly, interrupted by occasional sobs, and he had to pay close attention to understand.

"They are back.", he said, his voice determined.

"Then we can bring Cedric back."

At this, he let go of her. Her eyes were swollen, her nose red, but she was smiling.

"Right?", she added hopefully.

"I don't know. We don't know how my parents came back. Not even Dumbledore knows..."

"But we could try!"

"Cho..."

Her smile faded.

"Oh right. Because it is all good as long as you have your loved ones back."

And with that, she stormed off.

**Another chapter done. What did you think of the interaction between Cho and Harry? And about the ministry now knowing about Lily and James? Will it change anything? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited! And thanks to all those who keep reading the story after all this time :)**

** geekymom: Thanks, you are too kind :)**

** randomlytalented: Yeah, I agree that Dumbledore's way of thinking here isn't exactly flawless, to put it mildly. I think there are people like that out there though, that would do anything to win. I don't think he does it with the intentions of being bad, I think he genuinly feels like he is doing the best thing. Maybe he will open his eyes soon. Otherwise, Lily and James will have to hurry...**

** Tyler'sPrincess: Yes! I was always missing that in the books. Would have been nice if Snape had for once realised that Harry wasn't spoiled at all. **

** GinnyWeasley09: Glad it works for you! Rowling really wrote one of the most hateable characters there :')**

** t42n24t2: Thanks! For Snape and James to become friends it will take a lot, but I think they can definitely stop being hostile towards eachother. They both finally seem to grow up :)**

** setokayba2n: I don't think he can do anything to defend her after finding out he was wrong all along. All he can do now is damage control :)**

** guest: Thanks, that's very nice to hear! :)**


	28. Chapter 28- We all lost someone

Chapter 28- We all lost someone

-Marietta-

She'd give anything to see Cho smile again. To not wake up anymore to her crying.

Marietta always comforted her. No matter if the other girls in their dorm had already gotten used to Cho's nightly crying, her nightmares, Marietta always woke up. With endless patience, she'd get up, every night, and walk over to Cho's bed. She'd lie down next to her best friend and hold her. Not saying anything, the two girls would find comfort solely in eachothers presence.

Cedric had been Marietta's friend as well. Sure, they had never been as close as Marietta was with Cho. But they had been more than strangers, and Cho had made sure she and Cedric got along, as she wouldn't date someone if it were to drive a wedge between the friendship between her and Marietta.

Fondly she thought back to the three of them, sitting outside during the summers. And although it had always hurt a little when she saw Cho with Cedric, getting closer to him as the days went by, she couldn't help but feeling grateful to the boy for making her best friend feel so accepted. So loved.

When Harry Potter had suddenly decided he also felt an attraction for Cho, Marietta had immediately felt wary of him. Wariness had turned into annoyance when she saw him creeping around so often, not daring to come closer to their group of girls. None of her friends bit, and Cho needed someone a bit braver. Someone who was not put off by her popularity.

Luckily, she had found that person in Cedric.

Marietta was the only person Cho trusted with her grief. Despite her crying openly in front of the girls in her dorm, and being honest about her feelings when someone asked her, only Marietta knew about the nightmares. Only she knew that Cho felt like she had to reach out to Potter, to make it clear to him that she did not blame him.

It was one of the very few times the two girls had argued. Whilst Marietta agreed that Potter was in no way to blame for Cedric's death, she felt like it was him who should come up to Cho. It was no secret that her friend was suffering. Students from all houses had pointed out her red eyes, and she knew that Potter's friend Hermione had definitely taken note.

But Potter had not even looked at Cho. It left Marietta feeling angry, and Cho feeling guilty.

Now Cho was back from her chat with Potter, and her eyes were leaking tears once again. Swearing mentally, Marietta slowly made her way over to the distraught girl. One of their friends, Lilah Dinali, was already crouching before Cho, worriedly asking her what was going on. When Lilah saw Marietta approaching, her expression changed from being worried to being relieved, and she got up to let Marietta take her place. Smiling reassuringly at Cho, Lilah left the two best friends, knowing that if someone could comfort Cho, it was Marietta.

„What's going on, darling?"

Marietta's voice was a soft whisper. She usually let Cho cry until the tears ran out and then talked to her about whatever was going through her mind, and this time she also waited patiently until Cho was done crying, ready to answer.

„I don't know, Marietta... Harry... It went so well... And then he told me... he told me..."

Cho started sobbing again. Marietta stood up and sat down next to her, putting her head on Cho's. She resisted the urge to take Cho's hands, and instead put an arm around her shoulders.

„What did he tell you, sweetie?"

„Promise to keep a secret?"

„Promise."

And then Cho told her about the Potters. How she had asked Potter to help her find out if the could bring Cedric back, and how Potter had not even tried to help.

Her anger against the Gryffindor ressurfaced. Had she not been busy comforting her best friend, she would have stormed off and given him a piece of her mind.

But as it was, she could only sit there. Rubbing her thumb up and down Cho's arm, she waited for the girl to fall into an exhausted slumber.

-Lily-

They soon would have to return, to continue, or start, looking for the Horcruxes. She didn't want to leave Harry behind. He was going through so much.

It didn't matter that the ministry was now forced to believe him. He still had endured way too much. She wanted to take him and protect him, to shield him from all the dangers still waiting for them.

She tried to focus on the present.

Ron had just told them that Harry was talking to a girl called Cho Chang, and would probably be a bit late. From the boy's face Lily could tell that Cho wasn't just some random stranger.

She had been about to ask her son's friend teasingly about how close Cho and her son were, when James shot her a look that made her stay quickly. Usually she was the more emotional one of the two, but when it came to people's crushes, James was oddly sensitive. He had never teased Sirius, or Remus or Peter. Had never tried to pair them up with people. When he and Lily had started dating, he had often shook his head at her and Marlene's attempts to play matchmaker for about half of the Gryffindor house.

„You can't force love, Lils. Look at us, we forced nothing, and it still happened."

Lily smiled fondly at the memory.

She and James were staying in the room of requirements. James had been as excited as a little child when Dobby, the house elve that was amusingly fond of Harry, had shown them a room that he did not yet know.

Harry came to see them in the evenings, often bringing along Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore had allowed them to have dinner together, as he knew how important it was for Harry to have his parents emotional support. Lily was still angry at the old man, but she was grateful to him for acting quickly on the news about Umbridge.

She heard the door of the room open and wondered whether it was James returning from the kitchens, or Harry returning from his meeting with Cho.

„Hey mum."

Lily immediately heard it in his tone. Something was off. She got up from her arm chair and walked towards her son.

„Hey love. How did it go?"

Her warm smile was meant to encourage him to talk, but he only sighed in frustration and let himself fall down in the arm chair she had occupied only a few seconds prior.

„Not good then, I take it?"

„No."

„Care to tell me a little more?"

„She wanted to meet to tell me she doesn't blame me for... for Cedric. To ask if we could be friends..."

„But that's wonderful."

„Yeah..."

„Sorry, love, continue."

„So I told her about you guys. Figured, you know, that if she made the step to reach out and trust me despite what happened... I don't know, just thought I could trust her. And at first she didn't believe me... But when she did..."

He shook his head in frustration. Lily waited for him to continue.

Suddenly, he got up and started walking through the room, now talking quickly and loudly, the frustration almost too much for him to bare.

„She asked me if we can bring back Cedric, mum! And then she was angry when I said no. Ugh, as if I somehow said a magic spell and brought you back, and just decided that I would leave Cedric with the dead."

He went quiet then, and started shaking. Lily slowly approached him, and hugged him tightly. When she released him, she ran a hand through his hair, trying to flatten it a little.

„She is grieving, love. Of course she wants Cedric back."

„I also don't want him dead, if you think that." Her son hissed, and she stood away a few steps.

„I know you are upset, Harry, but watch your tone with me."

„I am sorry."

„It's okay. I know you don't want him dead. But I mean, it is logical that she would get her hopes up after hearing about us..."

„I still can't bring him back..."

„I know, sweetie. But I don't think she realises that. I think she thinks that you were being selfish."

„But I'd bring him back in heartbeat! I would! I saw the Diggorys, I saw how upset they were! And Cedric was barely older than me. Why would I not want to bring him back if I could?"

She walked up to hug him again. Kissing his unruly hair, she decided she would go and talk to the girl.

„Let me go and talk to her, alright?"

„Alright."

He let her go without any further protest, something that she saw as a big effort. He was actually letting her help, she thought happily. On her way to the Ravenclaw tower she made sure to avoid bigger groups of students. Whilst her and James' return didn't have to be kept secret anymore, she still didn't want to be stopped by a curious student right now, obligated to answer their questions.

She had often visited the Ravenclaw tower in her days back as a student, as she had had friends in all houses, including Ravenclaw.

When the eagle-shaped knocker saw her, she prepared herself mentally to answer his questions.

She was spared however, when the girl she wanted to talk to stepped out of the room, followed by a girl with curls. The curly hair girl looked at Lily in surprise.

„You aren't in Ravenclaw."

Lily smiled at her.

„No, I am not. My name is Lily Potter. I was in Gryffindor, but I know the Ravenclaw common room since I had a few friends here back when I went to school. I am Harry's mum."

She extended a hand to the girls, and Cho took it, shaking it politely. Lily worriedly noticed her red brimmed eyes. She felt a wave of sadness for the girl.

The other girl glared at Lily.

„So it is true what Potter told, you are back."

Her voice was cool, almost angry. Lily decided not to be bothered by it, and only nodded.

„I would like to speak to Cho, if that is alright."

Cho's friend opened her mouth to answer, but Cho quickly replied before she could.

„Yes, sure. It's alright Marietta, you can go already and meet with the others. I'll catch up later."

The girl called Marietta looked at Lily suspiciously, then at Cho, and only when Cho gave her a reassuring nod did she turn and walk down the hall.

„We can go outside.", Cho offered politely.

„Sure, let's do that."

And while they made their way outside in silence, Lily observed Cho more closely. She could see why Harry would be attracted to her. The girl was beautiful. And from the short interaction they had had so far, Lily felt like Cho was a kind person.

When they were outside, Cho walked towards a tree a bit away from the bigger student groups.

„It is always nice here when you want to talk without too many people listening in."

She smiled at Lily, although her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

„What is it you wanted to talk about, Mrs Potter?"

„Call me Lily, darling. Harry told me about earlier today."

„I am sorry if I upset him."

The apology sounded half hearted, and Lily could understand.

„You and Cedric were quiet close, right?"

Her soft and non-reproachful tone made Cho look up.

„He was my boyfriend."

„I am so sorry you lost him."

When Lily said that, Cho's eyes filled with tears, and Lily put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

„I can understand the urge to bring him back. And Harry wants him back as well."

„Then why doesn't he help me get him back?!"

„Because Harry has no idea why we came back. Neither do we. Trust me, if he did, he would not have left Cedric behind. That is not the person he is."

When Cho didn't answer, Lily continued.

„We don't know why we came back. Harry would never have attempted to bring us back, no matter how much he needed us. And that is a good thing. You can't meddle with the afterlife. We still don't know what the consequences of our return might be. I know Cedric's death is hard to accept. I know it feels unfair. And it is. It is deeply unfair. That such a young, talented boy had to die. And I promise you, if we could, we would bring Cedric back. But we can't."

„Because you don't know how you came back?"

„Yes. And because we don't know how dangerous it would be to just bringing everyone back... I am sorry, Cho."

„If you find out how you came back, and that it can be done again without danger, will you help me bring him back?"

Lily nodded.

„Thank you."

And with that, Cho left her behind.

-Harry-

He didn't know what his mum had said to Cho, but the next day, at breakfast, she got up from the Ravenclaw table and walked over to him.

„Listen, I am sorry about asking you to help bring back Cedric. It was selfish to ask it of you. I know you care about Cedric too."

„It's alright."

And without further discussing the matter, he moved to offer her to sit next to him. Ron was still in the Gryffindor common room, and Hermione was studying a book sitting adverse to him.

Cho sat down, helping herself to a serving of scrambled eggs.

„Weird sitting at another house's table."

„Yeah, I've never really done it before."

They spent the rest of breakfast talking about this and that, carefully avoiding yesterday's topic, and when Cho left to join the Ravenclaws again, Harry felt a lot happier than he had before.

Another chapter done. I hope you like it. Thank you for for reviewing, favouriting, following! I am sorry for the long waits, once again...

Joanm8128: I also dislike Umbridge a lot! Let's hope she stays away :) And thanks so much :)

Millie072: Hey, I know you reacted to quite a bit, and I will try my best to reply.

I get that you think Lily's first instinct is to want and see Harry. I think it took both her and James a lot of effort not to run off immediately to see him.

I don't know if the order really did nothing. After all, in canon, all we have is Harry's pov. Since he is not told a lot, the readers also kind of don't know?

Thanks for your correction on grief vs grieve. Once this story is done I will get into editing. Right now I am glad when I even manage to post another chapter, but I will follow your advice for chapters to come for sure, and then in the end change it throughout the whole story!

I totally get your Molly rant! I personally think Molly is a kind person, but she does fail sometimes at being empathetic. She doesn't understand Harry would be more scared by not knowing than knowing. I don't think she meant any harm, however. I think she wanted what is best for everyone she cares about, and is one of those people that have difficulty admitting when they don't know. I hope Lily can help her accept that sometimes, other people's ways can be right too. And yes, the way she treated Sirius was despicable. I really was mad at her when reading it in the book!

I never thought about the cleaning.. Maybe because the house was so full of undeterred dark magic that casting too much magic could cause harm? Kind of like pairing chemicals, you have to be cautious? I don't know if what I say makes sense, but that is the only explanation I could come up with. Or it may be simply because wizards like making things as complicated as it gets...I mean, they use quills instead of simple pens, for crying out loud! And to the kids being left to clean without anyone observating... Yes, that indeed is very odd... Something to ponder about indeed :D

I have read a few opinions now on Ron being not the best choice of prefect. I don't think Harry argued the way you did in his head, as for him to see that Ron was bigoted for example, Harry would have to be not bigoted himself. And I think Harry, just as most students we see in canon, is very bigoted as well. I think he simply was frustrated for a bit that Dumbledore, after already ignoring him, did not reward him with the prefect badge. I never really understood why that badge was so important to him or Ron, to be honest. They never cared much about rules, did they? Honestly doesn't make sense to me, and I agree that Neville or Dean would have been a better choice.

Thanks, this is a great idea for the Marauders' and Lily's further research regarding horcruxes! I don't really get the injection part though.. Didn't Rowling once say in an interview that someone or something had to die in order for the horcrux to be destroyed? Wasn't that the reason the horcrux in Harry didn't die in COS?

I want to add in some pairings, but not Harry and Cho. For those, I simply want a good friendship. I agree that she needs help. About the epilogue.. I don't know, I guess I have to disagree here. It is 19 years later, after all. In those 19 years, Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry had lots of time to find more similarities, didn't they? They probably didn't get married right after the battle... Although I do think it is a bit weird that they all only dated like one or two people before meeting the love of their lives. Weird, or very idealistic.

Reading your comments was very interesting! Thanks a lot, and I hope you keep reading and liking my story :)

geekymom: Thank you so much :)

randomly talented: Hmm, I kind of can't blame Cho. Don't get me wrong, I don't think Harry should feel guilty. I just think that Cho is young, she lost someone she loved because he was murdered, and she, just like Harry, is pretty much alone to deal with it. Sure, she has her friends to help, but a lot of the adults in the HP universe are seriously lacking when it comes to the grief the teenagers have to endure. Her reaction was emotional, and I don't think she generally is a toxic or mean person. I hope you agree with how I tried to resolve it in this chapter. Cho is a character that definitely needs a lot of help to get past her experiences, and I am really looking forward to working with her more in future chapters :)

firebird-fenix: I am glad you liked the chapter :) I am not sure if scanning and extracting would work... But interesting idea :)

anonymousvoice: Yeah, there was. I don't think they get very far without taking risks... Thanks for the review :)

setokayba2n: I probably won't focus a lot of my attention on Fudge anymore, as I don't really like writing his character. But the ministry of course will continue playing a role, and they will have to do quite a bit of work to clean up the mess you they've made!

BellaK26: Aww, that is nice to hear, thanks! :)

D.J. Scales: Thanks! :)

Blackwing13: Thanks, hope you like this chapter! :)

guest: Thank you :)


End file.
